


The Gallery Director

by AriesJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Apprentice - Freeform, Apprenticeship, Black Woman/White Man, Budding Love, Bwwm, Consensual Sex, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, Mentor/Protégé, Office Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Protective Lover, Slice of Life, Smut, age gap, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesJones/pseuds/AriesJones
Summary: Salem-Rose Berkeley is a 25 year old graphic designer working at her dream job, the local art center in her hometown of Navassa. Although she left behind her famous actor boyfriend and her life in Edenville, she's living the dream and making the best out of her new situation. But there is one thing that she swears too. She'll never fall for another hot artist...that is until she meets hot shock performance artist, Canaan Brooks. Will this new love interest change her point of view? And what will happen when her famous ex-boyfriend tries to come back into the picture?
Relationships: Salem-Rose (OC)/Canaan Brooks (OC), Salem-Rose (OC)/Thorne Hawke (OC), Shaye Hall (OC)/Rodney Lewis (OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. tight white speedo

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Salem's Thoughts.
> 
> Bold Text are Salem's Text Messages.
> 
> Bold Italics are Time Markers or Important Information.

_“Ms. Berkeley, we have decided to hire you as our new graphic designer. You’ll be working alongside our marketing department. How does that sound?”_

_“That sounds great. Thank you!”_

_“You’re welcome, Ms. Berkeley. We expect great things from you. You start Monday.”_

_“Great, thanks.”_

I still remember how happy I was when I got that phone call. It was such a dream come true. I was finally gonna be working in a big time art center and it was in Navassa where I was from. Before then, I was working at a small town art center in Edenville, the same town as the college I went to but then a recession hit and totally damaged our small town economy. With recession comes layoffs and I was one of the first to be hit hard. Next thing I knew, I was breaking my apartment lease and moving back in with my parents. 

I applied to every art center job in Navassa only to be rejected over and over again. I was starting to lose hope until my dad sent me a help wanted ad from my current place of employment. It was a miracle. The boss was so punctual and made his decision quickly to hire me on. Eventually, I got my own place after earning two months pay and I settled in very nicely. The marketing department was so nice to me and showed me the ropes and I ended up making friends with the boss’ secretary, Melisa; the advertising coordinator, Stacie; and the social media coordinator, Delaney. 

Meanwhile, I was in charge of print and digital graphic design for our theater, ballet, and concert events. _I was quickly told that the gallery director had their own graphic designer, which was strange to me since I did all of the graphic design for all areas at my past job._ But despite that, everything was perfect and normal and comfortable…

That is until eight months later on a misty March night when I was invited to an exclusive performance by Melisa, Stacie, and Delaney. 

“Alright, it’s quitting time girls,” my boss announced. “Thank you for working so hard.” 

“No problem, Mr. Rhodes,” Stacie first answered. 

“I hope you will be joining us in the loft for our performance tonight.” 

“Of course,” Delaney added. 

“Great. See you girls later,” he goofed before heading to the main elevator. 

“Did you give an invitation to Salem?” Melisa asked.

“Oh, we forgot,” Stacie answered. 

“Well, poke her. She’s listening to Kpop again.”

“On it,” Delaney said before I felt someone poking me. I jumped and pulled my earbuds out before turning my chair around to see Melisa standing in front of us with her arms folded. 

“Hello, Melisa. I thought you would have already left with Mr. Rhodes.”

“No, not tonight. We have an exclusive performance to attend. Boss’ orders.” 

“An exclusive performance? Why did no one tell me?”

“Sorry we forgot to give you your invite,” Stacie moaned before handing me a card. 

“Well, I’m going to the loft. I’ll see you three later,” Melissa stated before she went to the elevator. 

I opened the envelope and pulled out a white card with gold lettering that read, 

**_You’re Cordially Invited to View an Exclusive Performance by Canaan Brooks_ **

“Canaan Brooks? Who’s Canaan Brooks?”

“Who’s Canaan Brooks?” Stacie scoffed. “He’s only the most famous shock performance artist of the modern era. He’s only been famous for like five years but he’s a legend in the art world.”

“Oh, well I wasn’t aware.”

“You’re working at an art center and you aren’t aware of famous artists?” Delaney asked. 

“No, I guess I don’t. My bad.” 

“Well, please say you’ll come to the performance,” Delaney begged. 

“Fine, I guess I don’t have any other plans. Sure, I’ll just text my mom to let her know.”

“Why would you do that? You don’t live with your parents anymore,” Stacie laughed. 

“You don’t understand black moms, do you?”

“I guess not,” she moaned while I texted. 

“Alright, text is sent. I’m ready to go to this performance.” 

”Yay! Let’s go get you cultured!,” Delaney cheered. 

I just groaned before she took my hand and dragged me to the elevator behind Stacie. 

“I’m so excited to finally meet Canaan!” Delaney screamed after we got in the elevator. 

“Yeah, I know. He’s a stud muffin,” Stacie cooed. “I’d like to perform with him.”

“Okay, Stacie. Let’s chill. Gosh, you didn’t even get in the wine yet,” I moaned. 

“I forgot you don’t know what he looks like. You’ll lose your mind too when you see him.”

“Sure, Stacie,” I moaned before the elevator stopped on the loft floor. 

When we got out, I noticed that more of my coworkers and some people that I never saw before were talking amongst themselves with wine glasses in their hands and they had guys standing near the blinds that covered the loft windows at night. And in the middle of the room was a large blue tarp, cans of paint, a black artist stool, and a huge white canvas that was almost as long as the room. 

I was confused, but then I was dragged by Delaney who was trying to catch up with Stacie at the wine and snack table.

“Ooh, they brought out the fancy pinot noir,” Stacie observed before pouring a glass for herself. 

“Well of course they did, they invited a famous artist,” Delaney remarked. 

“Do you girls want some wine?”

“Do they have moscato?” I asked. 

“Looks like they have the fancy white kind…” Stacie observed. 

“Pour me a glass then.”

“Alright. What about you, Delaney?”

“No thanks. I want to be sobered up when he comes out.”

“Okay then,” she moaned before handing me my glass. 

“So nice of you to join us, Salem,” Melisa said after she walked over to us. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Are you familiar with Canaan or his work?”

“I’m afraid I’m not.”

“Oh, well you’re in for a treat. He’s not gonna do anything too shocking tonight, so you’ll be eased into his work.” 

“Okay,” I moaned before taking a sip of my wine. 

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” Mr. Rhodes started after being handed a microphone. “Thank you so much for coming out to this amazing event. We are so proud to welcome to our humble art center, Mr. Canaan Brooks!” 

As soon as he said that, piano music started playing and the guys standing by the blinds slowly closed them before the man of the hour came out from behind the giant canvas to soak up the scenery as the applause got louder. He stopped and waved and slightly bowed before he took off his sunglasses and flicked his brunette hair out of his face. 

I bit my lip taking in the eye candy right in front of me. He looked like he was chiseled by Ancient Greeks…he was just so toned in all of the right places. I couldn’t believe someone with such a nice build would be an artist. I was totally enamored until I noticed his crystal blue eyes. It ruined the experience a little bit before I noticed him making direct eye contact with me before smirking at me. 

I flustered a little bit and noticed my cheeks feeling hot. I can’t believe this famous artist actually looked at me like that. I mean I was nothing remarkable. Just a slightly taller than average dark skinned woman with big curly natural hair and hips that didn’t quit and slight love handles I covered with Spanx. 

“Thank you for the introduction, Carlton. As stated before, I’m Canaan Brooks, but you can just call me Cane. Thank you for inviting me to this posh art center. I’ve been down to the metropolitan area many times but never got the chance to perform here in Navassa so I’m very excited. Tonight I wanted to do something not as shocking as my usual performances, just something nice and light but still enjoyable especially for my female fans. Tonight, I will be painting this entire canvas with my naked body…”

As soon as he said that, my heart started racing and my face felt even hotter. I was about to see this Adonis naked and I was not ready for that. I promised to never fall for a hot art guy ever again and here I was making the same mistake as before. 

“But I’m not just gonna tear off my clothes like I usually do…I’m going take every piece of clothing off slowly and take my time. And then I’ll pick a lucky lady in the audience to throw paint on me.” 

“I hope he’ll pick me,” Stacie cooed. 

“Oh please, he’ll definitely pick me,” Melisa retorted. 

“Can you two just enjoy the show?” Delaney asked. “He’s about to take off his vest.”

I tried not to look as he painstakingly took off every article of clothing he was wearing as slow as possible. I was not gonna be subjected to his obvious strip tease to get all of the women riled up. But then I opened my eyes to see him in nothing but a really tight white speedo. I blushed noticing how big his manhood looked. 

“No worries, ladies. I’ll be keeping this speedo on to protect my gold and jewels. But now it’s time for me to pick a lucky lady to throw paint on me.” 

“Pick me, you handsome stud muffin,” Stacie moaned. 

“No, me,” Melisa begged. 

“How about you, sweetheart?” He asked before pointing straight at me. 

“Me?” I asked dumbfounded. 

“Yes, you,” he gently said. I handed my wine glass to Delaney before I slowly walked over to him. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Salem-Rose Berkeley.”

“Well, Salem, you’re gonna be my assistant for the night. Could you please bring the blue paint over first?”

“Sure,” I moaned before I did so. I noticed a clear handle coming out of it and wondered if he wanted me to use that to throw paint on him. 

“Thank you, Salem. So as I think you observed, there’s a clear scooper in all of the cans of paint. I want you to use that to throw paint on me. But before you do that, I’m gonna put my protective goggles on to protect my eyes,” he started before reaching for his goggles and putting them on. Then he turned back to me and said, “Okay, throw it on me.”

“Alright,” I said before I rolled my eyes. I picked up the scooper far enough away from my clothes before I threw it on him. Then he went to the canvas and started his artwork. It was a cycle for what felt like hours…I went through all of the blue, red, black, and yellow paint and kept having to wipe off his goggles but managed to not get any paint on my clothes which was a miracle. 

“Voila, another Canaan Brooks masterpiece,” he announced before I handed him a towel to help him wipe off. Everyone started clapping and then I realized that I didn’t even really see what his final work looked like. I turned around to see his magnificent canvas full of primary color paint and it was remarkable. Never since Pollock or Kandinsky did I see such amazing abstract work. I had to admit it, I was impressed and I think he noticed. 

“I see you like it,” he said behind me. I jumped and noticed that he was clean and had his pants and polo shirt back on…unbuttoned of course. 

“You got clean really fast. I’m surprised everyone isn’t flocking you right now.”

“I told your boss to tell them to give me some space for a minute.” 

“Oh, okay,” I said before I noticed that some people were looking at us including my group I came with and others were just walking by the art piece and talking about it. 

“We make a great team, huh?”

“I guess,” I moaned. 

“Are you shy?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Because you’re not making eye contact with me. Is something wrong?”

“I’m shy around handsome men,” I nonchalantly said. 

“You think I’m handsome?”

“I do like your work,” I said totally ignoring his question. “I thought this whole thing was so weird but you’re very talented.”

“Thanks,” he said with a smirk my way. “Are you an artist?”

“I make digital abstract art,” I quickly answered. 

“I figured. Seems like you appreciate the fine complexity of abstractions.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m glad I decided to come to Navassa. I think you’re the best volunteer assistant I’ve ever had. I would love to work with you again.” 

“That’s very sweet of you to say, Canaan. But I think your other fans would want to talk to you. I’m hogging you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about them. I decided to talk to you first,” he insisted before he winked at me. “And please, call me Cane.” My face felt even hotter and I giggled a bit under my breath. 

“I wish we could talk longer, but Mr. Rhodes is coming over,” I said before he did come over. 

“This is absolutely magnificent work, Cane. I’m very impressed.” 

“Thank you, Carlton…but none of this would have been possible without the help of your lovely employee, Salem. I think we make a pretty good team.”

“Yes, I think you two do as well. Nice work both of you. You picked the right volunteer too. Not only is Salem the most bubbly and friendly of my staff, she’s also new to your work.”

“Really? Well, hold that thought,” he said before he went over to his book bag that was on the other side of the loft. He pulled out a Sharpie and what looked like a small canvas. He came back by us and started writing on the back of it. 

“To my lovely new fan, Salem-Rose. Love, Canaan Brooks,” he said out loud as he wrote before he put the cap back on his Sharpie and handed me the canvas. 

“That is my first ever abstract painting from my college years. I carry it with me to every gig and I want you to have it. I’m sure an abstract lover such as yourself would appreciate it.” 

“What? Why me?”

“Don’t question his generosity, Ms. Berkeley.”

“Thank you, Cane. But won’t you miss it?”

“Hmm…let’s take a picture. You hold it in your hand and…here’s my phone, Carlton. Can you take a picture of us for me?”

“Sure,” Mr. Rhodes said before he took the phone and called out photographer over to take the picture with our office camera too. After they took like four photos, Mr. Rhodes gave the phone back to Cane. 

“Perfect. Thank you, Carlton. No, I won’t miss it. I’ll just keep this photo with me for good luck now. I just hope that the good luck that it gave me will rub off on you in your care.” 

“Thank you so much. I have to find somewhere to hang this is my apartment.” 

“Cane, are you ready to talk to your adoring fans?”

“Yes, I am. I guess I’ll see you later, Salem.”

“Yeah, see you around,” I answered back before I went back by my group. 

“Well, looks like Canaan has a crush,” Melisa teased before taking another sip of her wine. 

“He was just being nice,” I moaned.

“Just being nice? He gave you a priceless art piece just willy nilly. And I saw the way he looked at you. He likes you,” Delaney concluded. 

“He does not. Why would he like me? I’m not much to look at.” 

“He’s looking at you right now,” Melisa observed. 

I turned around slightly and caught his eye before he winked at me again. I grinned before he went back to his conversation with one of my coworkers. 

“I guess he was. But I’m not much to look at.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re young with pretty skin, gorgeous brown eyes, and hips that don’t quit. You’re a knockout, Salem-Rose. I wish I was a bombshell 25-year old again. I had all of the men on their knees back then,” Stacie said before sucking down her wine. 

“She’s a bit drunk, but she’s right…you’re smoking hot, Salem,” Delaney added. 

“Well, are you gonna show us your new art piece?”

“Sure, Melisa,” I sighed before I turned the canvas around. 

“Omg, this is magnificent. Where are you gonna hang it?” Melisa inquired.

“Somewhere in my apartment, I guess.”

“Well, whatever you do, put it in a safe place,” Stacie advised. 

“Of course, I’m not stupid. Well, I better get going. See you girls on Monday.”


	2. off the hook

** _Mrs. Frankel will be retiring and passing the torch to a brand new gallery director this Monday. This news might be a surprised to all staff, but Agatha wanted me to assure everyone that it was her decision to retire early. Thanks, Carlton Rhodes._ **

That was the email that I got the next morning. I wasn’t expecting an email that morning since I was off on Fridays and I usually slept in which meant that my phone was on Do Not Disturb mode until 12 p.m. I guess I was so overwhelmed by the night before that I forgot to put it on that mode. Still, I was shocked. I saw Mrs. Frankel the other day and she didn’t seem like she was about to retire. But maybe she didn’t want to tell anyone, maybe she wanted to Mr. Rhodes to tell us. 

But then I wondered who would replace her. She was a magnificent curator and director and she could throw down in the kitchen. She made the best food spreads at gallery openings. I was definitely gonna miss her and her cooking. Before I could ponder any further, I got a phone call from Mr. Rhodes. 

“Hello?”

“Hello and good morning, Ms. Berkeley. Sorry to call and bother you on your day off but I was wondering if you got my email.”

“Sure did. I had no idea she was retiring.”

“She was too shy to say. She didn’t want to break down crying in front of us. Agatha isn’t good with goodbyes.”

“I see.”

“But I also called to inform you that Melisa and I came to a decision to let you show our new gallery director around the art center.” 

“Because of my bubbly personality?”

“And because you were our most recent hire so you can give them the same tour Delaney gave you.”

“Okay,” I moaned. 

“Great. They’ll be here on Monday at 8 a.m. sharp so don’t be late. We’ll be in the lobby.” 

“Sounds good to me, Mr. Rhodes. I’ll be sure to be there.”

“Thank you, Ms. Berkeley. See you Monday.”

“See you Monday, Mr. Rhodes,” I said before hanging up. I set my phone down for one minute to get up and do my morning stretches before my phone started buzzing with text messages. I jumped up from my butterfly pose and went to look at my phone again to find texts from Stacie and Delaney. 

** Delaney: Did you get the email that Mrs. Frankel is retiring? I can’t believe she retiring.  **

** Stacie: Of course she’s retiring. She’s 68 for crying out loud. I just wonder who’s gonna replace her? I hope it’s a really hot guy.  **

** Delaney: Wow, it’s always hot guys with you.  **

** Stacie: Don’t act like you don’t like looking at hot guys.  **

I just giggled before I texted: 

** Me: Yeah, I got the email this morning. I was supposed to be sleeping in but I was woken up by the notification. Melisa and Mr. Rhodes want me to show the newbie around on Monday. Ugh. I’m low-key hoping that it’s a hot guy too TBH.  **

** Stacie: Hot like Canaan?  **

** Delaney: Wow, Mr. Rhodes really wants you to be the welcome wagon employee. Lol. Salem, you totally should have hooked up with Cane last night. I would have jumped his bones so fast.  **

** Me: Shouldn’t you two be working? And Canaan’s alright…he’s an 8/10. I’m not that kind of girl, Delaney. I don’t just jumped men’s bones. And besides, I don’t think I’ll ever see him again.  **

** Stacie: You never know, stranger things have happened. And I think you want to see him again.  **

** Me: No, I don’t like him…I swear.  **

** Stacie: Okay…Sure, Jan.  **

** Delaney: Speaking of Cane, did you hang up your Canaan Brooks original yet?  **

** Me: No, I haven’t. I fell asleep as soon as I got back.  **

** Stacie: Did you call your mother on your way back? **

** Me: Of course. She hung up as soon as I assured her I was back home safely.  **

** Stacie: You’re such a good daughter, unlike mine… **

** Me: Well, I’m gonna let you two get back to work. I have a brunch date with my bestie, Shaye.  **

** Stacie and Delaney: Okay, bye.  **

I shook my head before I threw my phone back down and went to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear. I settled on a yellow blouse with greyish-green jeans and my lucky pair of yellow suede penny loafers. Then I finger combed my hair and put it up in two afro puffs. I decided not to wear makeup and give my skin some much needed air before going back in my bedroom to check my phone again. 

My phone was lit up with another barrage of texts so I checked them to find a “Good Morning” text from my mother, a vegan factoid text paragraph from my brother, and a “I’m at the restaurant” text from Shaye. 

_She got there earlier than I thought. Oh shit._

But before I texted her back, she called me. 

“Salem, where are you? The maitre’d said you weren’t here yet.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were planning to go the restaurant at 10:30. We usually do brunch at 12:30 or 1.” 

“Some stuff came up at work so we have to do this earlier this time around. I don’t have the luxury of being off of work every Friday like you.”

“Okay, fine. I’m on my way.”

“You might want to get here fast. There’s a really hot celebrity and his equally hot friend a few tables away from me on the patio.” 

“Hot celebrity, you say? I’m on my way!” 

“Gets you every time. See you in a bit.”

“See you in a bit,” I cooed before I hung up. I quickly grabbed my purse and keys along with my phone and headed out to go to the restaurant. Even before I got to my car, I was wondering who this celebrity was that Shaye was talking about…and was he even real or was she just pulling my leg to get me to show up faster. Either way, I was slightly speeding down the road to get there a bit faster since the restaurant was 20 minutes from my apartment, but right next door to Shaye’s. 

Once I got to the restaurant I jumped out of my car, handed the keys to the valet, and headed to the maitre’d’s podium. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Shaye Hall.” 

“Right this way, madam,” the maitre’d greeted before handing me a menu and walking me to the patio in the back of the restaurant. Shaye and I loved patio seating at this particular spot because of the amazing view of the vast Navassa skyline. I immediately saw Shaye when we turned the corner and I sat across from her before the maitre’d left and told us that our waitress would come out soon. 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up, Salem.”

“Okay, Shaye. Now tell me where this hot celebrity is.”

“He’s two tables behind us,” she said before I slowly turned around. And as soon as I did that, I noticed that the hot celebrity was none other than Canaan Motherfucking Brooks. I tried to turn away quickly, but his piercing blue eyes drew me in and we just looked at each other for a minute before he smirked and winked at me and went back to his conversation with his friend. 

“Okay, that was weird,” Shaye said before taking a sip of her mimosa. 

“Shaye, why didn’t you…”

“Hello! Welcome to orange. As you two are well aware, today we have our Friday Brunch Special until 1. I see you already have a mimosa, would you also like one ma’am? It’s unlimited refills.”

“Sure, I’ll take one.”

“Great. Well, I’ll let you guys figure out what you would like to have for brunch and I’ll bring your mimosa to you shortly, ma’am.”

“Thanks…umm…”

“Oh, I’m so excited I forgot to tell you my name. I’m Joyce. I’m a new server but my boss told me that you lovely ladies come here all of the time so you two would be an easy table to practice with without her help.” 

“Oh, well how exciting. Congratulations, Joyce.”

“Thanks! I think I’m gonna like you two,” she cheered before walking away. 

“She’s spirited,” Shaye observed. 

“I kinda like her chaotic bubbly energy.”

“Because you’re like that…”

“You’re like that too, Shaye. You have your moments.”

“Touche. So what was that whole display earlier? Do you know Canaan Brooks?”

“The better question is how do you know who he is? You work in a lab.”

“So I can’t be cultured because I work in a lab? Wow, I actually do enjoy going to art centers and learning about artists in my spare time. Anyway, Canaan is an interesting case study. He’s a very bold artist.”

“Yeah, he’s bold alright.”

“Okay, the suspense is killing me, what’s up with you two?”

“I didn’t know who he was until last night.”

“What happened last night?”

“He did an exclusive performance piece for all of the employees of the Navassa Cultural Arts Center and I was chosen to be his volunteer assistant. He was staring at me and flirting with me all night.”

“Wow, he sounds as bold as your old friend…what was his name…Theodore…Thomas…”

“Thorne, it was Thorne Hawke. But he was fresh with all of the girls.”

“Oh, please. You two totally liked each other’s company. I saw the way you were around him…always letting him hold you and hug you and kiss your cheek.” 

“Shaye, Thorne is 40 years older than me. I don’t think that would work. My parents would have a fit. It was just playful, friendly flirting is all.” 

“Whatever, I think he liked you a lot more than you think.”

“I guess I’m just cursed to be irresistible to older men.”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, Salem. So that’s all that happened last night?”

“Shaye, I threw paint on his mostly naked body...” 

“You did what?” she asked after spitting out some of the mimosa she sipped. 

“I thought you knew he was a shock artist.”

“Yes, but you mean to tell me that you saw this man naked and you didn’t go home with him?” 

“I’m not easy, Shaye.”

“I beg to differ. You’re super thirsty.”

“I choose to be celibate right now. I’m not that naive 21 year old anymore.”

“Oh no, don’t bring up Trevor again. Forget him. He never deserved your love or care anyway. He can go kick rocks. Besides, Canaan is way hotter and rocks the crystal blue eyes way better. I think he might be fond of you. You should totally shoot your shot.” 

“No, no, that’s foolish. He’s only here for the weekend. I’m fine being single, Shaye. Honest.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” 

“Here’s your mimosa, ma’am,” Joyce announced before placing it on the table. “Are you ready to place your orders, ladies?” 

“Yes, I’ll have the avocado toast and egg whites on the side,” Shaye said. 

“And I’ll have the Spinach and Egg Quiche and Strawberry Flapjacks.”

“Okay, both of your orders are scrumptious,” she cheered before taking our menus. “So your taste buds will be singing!! But anyway, I’m gonna put your orders in and bring out a complimentary glass of water for both of you. BRB!” 

“Someone had her coffee this morning,” I moaned. 

“I was waiting for you to finally get burned out by her.” 

“Well, it just happened. I left out another little detail from last night.”

“Alright, spill.” 

“He gave me his first original abstract painting from his college days. He told me that he kept it for good luck but wanted me to have it and he signed it and everything.”

“Aww! How sweet. And you still didn’t give him pussy? Wow, you’re holding out him. If that fine piece of man meat did that for me, I would be on his dick so fast.”

“You really do miss sex.”

“Hell yeah I do. It’s been so long. I’m trying to figure out if his hot friend is single.” 

“Ladies, your food came out as soon as I went to get your water, “ Joyce announced before another server came out and placed our food in front of us. She set our waters in front of us after our food was placed and then took our mimosa glasses to refill them. “I’m just gonna go ahead and refill your mimosas. Be back shortly.”

“Thank you, Joyce,” we both said. After she left, I was about to take a bite of my quiche when Canaan and his friend came over to our table. 

“Hello, ladies,” Canaan started before he ran his fingers through his hair and winked at me. “Enjoying your brunch?”

“We didn’t even have a chance to enjoy it before you came over,” I moaned. 

“Sorry, she’s sour this morning. She usually sleeps in on Friday mornings. I’m Shaye, her best friend since college.” 

“Nice to meet you, Shaye. I’m sorry to hear that you’re not in your usual bubbly mood, Salem.” 

“Funny seeing you here. I thought I shoved you off last night,” I remarked. 

“Are you rough with all of the handsome men you’re shy around?” He asked with a smirk. 

“She’s just tired and cranky. Who’s your cute friend?”

“Oh, this is Rodney,” Canaan answered before tapping his friend’s shoulder. “Rod, are you gonna keep this gorgeous woman hanging?”

“Oh, my bad. I thought you just brought me over for me to be a wingman…”

“Will you shush?” he huffed. “Anyway, Rodney and I grew up together in Burbank but he moved to Navassa after we graduated from UCLA. He’s been showing me around since I got in on Tuesday and orange is his favorite restaurant so that’s how we ended up crossing paths.” 

“I see. What do you think of Navassa? I mean it’s not LA, but it has its charms,” I muttered. 

“I really like it here. Wouldn’t mind staying,” he insisted while making direct eye contact with me. I grinned a little bit, but then put my head down. 

“Well, even if you don’t stay, you’re always welcome to come back. Salem was just telling me that I missed quite a performance last night.”

“Yes, sorry Shaye, it was for Navassa Cultural Arts Center employees and high paying members of the art center only but I might have to get with Carlton to see if I can have a real exhibition for my adoring public.” 

“We would love that, huh Salem?”

“Sure,” I answered going back to my quiche. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to your brunch. I was nice meeting you, Shaye and it’s always a pleasure to see you, Salem.”

“Goodbye,” Shaye yelled. 

“Bye, have a safe flight back to LA,” I sighed. 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” he said before he turned around and grinned at me. 

_What did he mean by that?_

“Here’s your refilled mimosas,” Joyce announced before setting them down by us. 

“Thank you,” we both said. 

“No problem, ladies. How does everything taste?”

“Perfect as usual,” Shaye answered. 

“Yeah, everything is great,” I assured. 

“Great,” Joyce cheered before she skipped back into the restaurant. 

“So Canaan is very nice,” Shaye started. 

“He’s such a dork…parading his friend around like a wingman so he can flirt with me some more.” 

“That’s what you’re hung up about?”

“Yes, Shaye, yes I am.”

“Well, he is even more handsome and much more muscular in person.” 

“Don’t say he’s handsome. You’ll only stroke his ego more and he never forgets when pretty women complement him.”

“Did you call him handsome last night?”

“Yes, I might have let that slip…”

“Well, your eyes can’t deny fineness when you see it…” 

“What did he mean by ‘you don’t have to worry about that’?” I asked out loud totally ignoring Shaye’s last comment. 

“Girl, chill. He was just trying to be cool to impress you. There’s no subtext there.”  


“Are you sure, Shaye? What if he’s not going back to LA…”

“Then you get to spend more time ignoring him when he’s clearly flirting with you. Isn’t that fun to you? You like being a little tease.”

“My relationship with Thorne is much different than my indifference to Canaan.”

“Indifference, my ass. You totally like him…you just don’t want to admit it.” 

“Of course I like him, Shaye…it’s just that his eyes…they remind me too much of Trevor.”

“Wait a fucking minute, you won’t give that beautiful hunk of man the time of day because he just happens to have the same eye color as a deadbeat, no talented motherfucker that you were hung up on back in college. Please for the love of God, forget about Trevor. Just give Canaan a chance. He might surprise you.” 

“How can I give him a chance if he’s going back to LA…eventually? I don’t do long distance, Shaye.”

“Well, you’re the one that thinks he’s here to stay and we both know that you’re actually hoping that he is staying. You’re very predictable, Salem, believe that.” 

“Hmph, you know me so well,” I moaned before taking my first bite of flapjacks. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m your best friend,” she remarked. 

After brunch, I said goodbye and good luck to Shaye as she went to work. She really didn’t like the people that she worked with, so I just hoped that she wouldn't fight anyone when she got there. I went back to my car after and noticed a card in my windshield wiper. I picked it up and it had Canaan’s number on it and said, **_Here’s my number if you ever get worried about me._**

I shook my head before I stuffed the card in my bra and got into my car. But then I wondered, _how did he know what car was mine?_ I was a bit weirded out, but drove off and headed back to my apartment so I could text Stacie and Delaney back to tell them about this crazy man again and then take a nap. 

When I got back into my apartment, I ran to my bathroom, stripped all of my clothes off, and got into my pajama tank top and shorts before untying my hair and putting my satin cap back on. Once I climbed back into my bed and got comfortable, I took my phone out and went back to my group text. 

**Me: I just got back from brunch.** ****

**Stacie: How was it? Delicious as always?** ****

**Delaney: How’s Shaye? I haven’t seen her in a minute.** ****

**Me: Brunch at orange is always good. I had the strawberry flapjacks and spinach and egg quiche this time around.**

**Stacie: Their quiche is so good! Good call.** ****

**Me: For real. Shaye’s good. We had brunch early because she had to work an earlier shift at the lab. Those people she work with are ridiculous. She always has odd hours.** ****

**Delaney: Poor thing. I’m so thankful that Mr. Rhodes isn’t like her manager.**

**Stacie: Anything else of note happened?** ****

**Me: Well, Canaan was there with his best friend from UCLA, Rodney.** ****

**Delaney: Oh my gosh! Is he following you?! What was he wearing?** ****

**Stacie: Are you talking about Rodney Lewis?** ****

**Me: Maybe.**

**Stacie: Rodney Lewis is the most popular architect in Navassa. You never heard of him? I must know much more about Canaan than you two do because I knew they went to school together and are friends.**

**Delaney: Wow, who knew so many popular and famous graduates from UCLA like Navassa?**

**Me: The more you know. I’m starting to think he is following me, Delaney. He was wearing another vest and polo shirt combo with blue jeans and brown dress shoes. He and Rodney were sitting two tables away from us.**

**Delaney: That man can really work a vest. Ooh mama.** ****

**Me: Do I need to hose you down?** ****

**Stacie: Did he see you? Was he flirting with you?**

**Me: Of course he saw me…and yes he was flirting with me. Shaye pointed him out and like an idiot I turned around and made eye contact with him. He came by our table with Rodney and started flirting with me. I was playing hard to get. Shaye thinks Rodney is cute.** ****

**Stacie: Rodney is cute, but Canaan is hot.** ****

**Delaney: I just did a search for Rodney. He is kinda cute but I’m still Team Canaan. Aww, it would be so cute if Shaye got with Rodney and you got with Canaan.** ****

**Me: Keep dreaming, Delaney. Who said that Rodney was into Shaye?**

**Delaney: Give him time. Shaye is a knockout too.**

**Me: Okay, Delaney.** ****

**Stacie: I feel like something else happened earlier. I know you’re always holding out on us, Salem. What else happened?** ****

**Me: He left his number on a card that he put on my windshield wiper. I’m trying to figure out how he knew what car was mine.** ****

**Stacie: Forget about that…he gave you his number?!?!** ****

**Delaney: Oh my fucking gosh! Are you gonna call him or text him?** ****

**Me: Maybe. I didn’t like his note. He basically said he gave me his number for just in case I was worried about him…** ****

**Stacie: Aww, how considerate of him. Don’t keep him waiting by the phone.**

**Me: I’ll text him after I take a nap. I’m exhausted.** ****

**Delaney: You better. Stacie and I will be asking. Enjoy your nap.** ****

**Stacie: You better not leave that stud muffin hanging. Sweet dreams.** ****

**Me: Okay, okay. Later.** ****

I exited my texting app and was about to put my phone on Do Not Disturb mode for two hours, until I got another text notification. I figured it was Shaye venting about her job, until I noticed that it came from Thorne. I opened it and it read, 

**Thorne: Hey sweetheart, I was just checking in on you. I miss you a lot. We haven’t talked in a while so I just wanted to make sure you’re doing well. Love you.**

And he signed it with a kissy face emoji and two heart emojis. 

My heart skipped a bit reading that and I texted back, 

**Me: I’m fine. I miss you too. Sorry I haven’t talked to you in a while. Work’s been crazy and hectic. Tell the Edenville Arts Gang I said hi. I love you too.**

Five seconds later, he responded 

**Thorne: Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie, that work’s been rough. I wish I could hug you and hold you in my arms and kiss you and tell you everything is gonna be okay. Just know I’m rooting for you. You got this. And I’ll tell them you said hi.**

**Me: Thanks. I really appreciate it. I wish I was in your arms too. I miss your hugs and kisses. I was actually about to take a nap, so I’ll let you go.**

**Thorne: Oh, rest well. I’ll talk to you later, sweetheart. Sweet dreams. XOXO.** ****

My heart was beating even faster even after I put my phone on Do Not Disturb mode and set it back on the nightstand. I laid down soon after, but all I could think about was Thorne. I really did miss him, but it was time for me to move on. Thorne was way too old for me and I didn’t want my father to hurt him. 

But yes, it was true. Thorne and I had a secret, intimate relationship that not even Shaye knows about. We started seeing each other a year before I was laid off and things got really spicy between us. One day, he was wining and dining me…the next he was eating me out and making sweet sweet love to me. And despite his age, his love making skills were really on point. He just ignited a fire within me that none of my previous sexual partners ever did. I loved being his secret girlfriend…his age didn’t matter to me and he actually cared about me since we started out as work friends. 

I guess that was the other reason why I was playing hard to get with Canaan. I did want him, but I still have feelings for Thorne and the whole sharing-an-eye-color-with-Trevor thing didn’t help. But that wasn’t Canaan’s fault. I would just have to tell him if things got serious between us. I just hope he would understand if it got to that point. 

I napped for 2 hours before I woke up in a cold sweat. My imagination started running wild while I was asleep and I kept thinking about the amazing sex Thorne and I used to have. _Damn, I really had it bad._ I had to steady my breath until I ran to my bathroom and splashed water on my face. I calmed down soon after and took the card out of my bra and typed his number into my text app before I wrote. 

**Me: Hey Cane. I got your little card on my windshield wiper.**

**Canaan: Oh, you finally decided to text me. Took you long enough. I thought you didn’t see it.** ****

**Me: I did see it. I was napping. How do you know my car?** ****

**Canaan: Lucky guess…so are you less cranky now that you rested?** ****

**Me: I guess, why?** ****

**Canaan: I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. It’s weird seeing you not bubbly.** ****

**Me: Can’t be bubbly all of the time. Why are you being like this anyway? You don’t know me.**

**Canaan: Sometimes people are easy to read. You’re an easy person to read. You’re quite a delightful person and I’m intrigued by you.** ****

**Me: You shouldn’t be. It’s not wise to become infatuated with people you’ll never see again.** ****

**Canaan: Right…** ****

**Me: What do you mean by ‘Right…’?** ****

**Canaan: I love how you’re interrogating me, Ms. Berkeley. You’re very fiesty. I like that.** ****

**Me: *eye roll***

**Canaan: Hahahaha** ****

**Me: What’s so funny, Bugs Bunny?** ****

**Canaan: Nothing, nothing. Well, I’m glad you’re well rested. I hope we’ll be able to cross paths again.** ****

**Me: Don’t bet on your life, sport. Bye.** ****

**Canaan: Bye.**

I rolled my eyes so hard after our text conversation stopped. _He was so ridiculous and smug too. How did he know I was gonna text him today?_ I didn’t have much time to think about it before I got another text from Thorne. 

**Thorne: Hey, babe, I hope I didn’t wake you. But if you just woke up, did you sleep well?** ****

**Me: I just woke up. Thanks for your concern. I slept very well and I feel much better.**

**Thorne: That’s so wonderful to hear. If you don’t mind, I wouldn’t mind hearing your crazy work stories…if you need to vent.**

**Me: You’ve always been a great shoulder to cry on.**

**Thorne: Because you mean the world to me, sweetheart. I only care about your happiness.**

**Me: Thanks. Our gallery director just retired, but my boss assured me that we have a replacement so he wants me to be the welcoming wagon for the new hire.**

**Thorne: Well, you make a great welcoming wagon with that adorable bubbly personality of yours.**

**Me: Stop it, you’re spoiling me.**

**Thorne: I never will. Is that all you wanted to talk about?**

**Me: As work goes, yeah…I don’t want to bore you with the other stuff going on.**

**Thorne: That’s fair. Would you like me to share about what’s going on in Edenville?**

**Me: Fire away.**

**Thorne: The art center here hasn’t been doing that well without you. Your replacement is not nearly as good and efficient as you and we’ve been going through more budget cuts which means slashing of our pay. Marcus and I have been trying to apply for grants and hold fundraisers, but we can only do so much. I might have to leave this ol’ art center behind and get a new start.**

**Me: Oh, I didn’t realize that the center was in more dire straits. I’m sorry to hear that.**

**Thorne: It’s not your fault, angel. You were just able to get out while the getting was good.**

**Me: I think you mean I was laid off.**

**Thorne: Still…sounds like a blessing in disguise…you seem like you’re doing much better in Navassa.**

**Me: Oh, Thorne, I did like Edenville but I started to get homesick and I missed my family.**

**Thorne: I understand, angel. I was very close to my parents too. I moved to Edenville after they died.**

**Me: I remember you telling me that. You were taking care of them before that.**

**Thorne: I forgot you have a great memory.**

**Me: Yea, I do. Well, if Edenville Art Center falls under, you’re always welcome to come and retire in Navassa.**

**Thorne: Retire? I might be old, but I’m not dead. I like working. If they have an open job in Navassa, then I might consider.**

**Me: Okay. Well, I wish you and Marcus the best of luck for the time being.**

**Thorne: Thank you, sweetheart. You take care now and please don’t forget to keep in touch.**

**Me: I won’t again.**

**Thorne: Promise?**

**Me: Promise.**

**Thorne: *giggles* I love you so much, Salem.**

**Me: Love you too, Thorne.** ****

I set my phone down again and got the remote from my nightstand and turned my TV on. I was just channel surfing until I got to the cartoon channels and settled on a rerun of SpongeBob from 2004. It was my time to relax and just be with myself and that was what I was gonna do. But I was thinking about what I wanted to eat for dinner. So many choices, so many choices. I finally settled on making shrimp scampi using my older sister’s recipe. 

I was barely out of bed before my phone went off again. I thought it was Canaan again, until I noticed that it was Shaye and it was a hyperlink attached to the text. I clicked the text and under the hyperlink it said, **Girl you would not believe this!**

I rolled my eyes before clicking the hyperlink and it led me to an article titled, **_“Famous Shock Performance Artist $3.4 Million Mansion in Malibu Now For Sale”_** and the date read, March 18th, last Wednesday. I barely read the article before I texted Shaye back. 

**Me: Really, Shaye? He’s moving, big whoop.** ****

**Shaye: Here’s another source.**

The next article she sent me was titled, **_“Canaan Brooks to step down as CEO of his co-founded Art Forum, AbstraCane.”_** I scrolled down and read, “AbstraCane was founded four years ago by the former curator and current famous shock performance artist, Canaan Elijah Brooks, as a co-ed forum for aspiring abstract artists of all ages and mediums.”

**Me: Wow, AbstraCane? Really? That’s a terrible pun.**

**Shaye: Why are you hung up on that? Stop being in denial, girl. He might be in Navassa to stay. Notice how both of these articles were written on March 18th.**

**Me: Great.** ****

**Shaye: Whatever, Salem. You want him to stay. I guess Rodney was showing him around because he’s moving here.** ****

**Me: What business does he have here?**

**Shaye: He might be trying to open another chapter of AbstraCane.** ****

**Me: No, I think it’s something more sinister than that.** ****

**Shaye: You’re such a drama queen. You’re loving this.** ****

**Me: Don’t you have work to do?**

**Shaye: Fine. Talk to you later, Lovesick Lucy.** ****

I put my phone back down before I finally got out of bed. I couldn’t…I didn’t want to believe it. _Was he moving to Navassa permanently? He had a $3.4 million dollar mansion? He was a curator? Crazy._

I tried to forget about it as I plugged my laptop to my TV and started playing music from my Spotify account before I picked up my phone again and went into the kitchen to start making dinner. By the time that I put the noodles into my big pot to boil, I got another text this time from…Canaan. There was a picture attachment so I clicked it and it said, **I wanted you have a copy of our picture from last night.** I sighed before I clicked the attachment and saw that he sent me the lone picture where his arm was around my shoulder and we were both smiling fairly wide. I grinned a bit before I downloaded it and made it my home screen to match my lock screen which was a picture of me and Thorne a month before I was laid off. 

Shaye, Delaney, and Stacie were all gonna tease me about it, but I didn’t care. I was in denial and I did like him…I just didn’t really know how to go forward. But I was happy at the prospect that he might be staying in Navassa and I was glad that he was amused by my feistiness. It was like a little game to him, but I enjoyed playing along. 

**Canaan: That’s my favorite picture that Carlton took. You have a very beautiful smile and an adorable giggle, Ms. Berkeley.**

**Me: Yeah, it did come out nice and that’s Salem to you, Cane.** ****

**Canaan: You got me, Salem. Did you find a nice place to hang up your good luck charm now?**

**Me: I think so, but I won’t tell you until it’s up. Also thank you.** ****

**Canaan: For what?** ****

**Me: Being so nice to me.**

**Canaan: Why wouldn’t I be? You’re such a sweet and beautiful woman…I don’t think I’ve ever been intrigued by a woman like I am with you.**

**Me: You don’t have any exes?**

**Canaan: Not really. I never really dated.**

**Me: I’m surprised. You’re such a flirt.**

**Canaan: That doesn’t mean anything. I’ve been far too busy to date…but I’m not getting any younger so I’m starting to consider the concept.**

**Me: You’re not that old.**

**Canaan: Good answer. I’m 35, doll.** ****

**Me: That’s offaly young to have a mid-life crisis.**

**Canaan: Is it a mid-life crisis to still feel empty even after fame and wealth?**

**Me: Oh my gosh…Cane, are you okay?**

**Canaan: Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you, Salem.**

**Me: Maybe you just need a change of pace. A change of scenery.**

**Canaan: I’m starting to consider it. Salem, can I ask you a favor?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Canaan: If we are to cross paths again, could you show me around Navassa?**

_Is he serious? He should just say he’s moving to Navassa, if he’s moving here. And I thought Rodney already showed him around._

**Me: Sure, Cane.**

_Wait, was he asking me out on a date?_

**Canaan: Awesome. It’s a date.**

_Guess he was asking me out on a date._

**Me: It’s not a date. We’re just gonna go around Navassa as friends. We’re just friends, Cane.**

**Canaan: So you finally admit that you see me as more than a nuisance.** ****

**Me: Yes, Cane. You win this time.** ****

**Canaan: Yes!**

**Me: *groans***

**Canaan: What are you doing now?**

**Me: Making dinner, why?**

**Canaan: Just wondering. What you cooking, good looking?**

**Me: *eye roll* Shrimp scampi.**

**Canaan: That sounds really good. Rodney ordered takeout from his favorite Thai place, Green Lotus, and this food is bomb.**

**Me: What did you order?**

**Canaan: He recommended the Green Curry, so that’s what I got.**

**Me: I prefer Red Curry, but to each its own.**

**Canaan: Well, maybe one day we can go to Green Lotus together and I’ll try that.**

**Me: Together as friends, right?**

**Canaan: You’re no fun. Right.**

**Me: Alright, handsome, I’ll let you finish your meal. Talk to you later.**

**Canaan: You promise?**

**Me: Wow, you’re really desperate for attention from a woman. You’re so needy.**

**Canaan: Guilty as charged, but do you promise?** ****

**Me: Yes, I promise.** ****

**Canaan: Great. Talk to you later.**

_More like see you on Monday, Canaan Elijah Brooks._


	3. bad liar

**_Monday, March 30th, 6:45 a.m._ **

That’s when my alarm went off and I begrudgingly woke up from my bomb ass slumber. I moaned and groaned and hit dismiss on my phone before it lit up and showed that I got a multimedia message from Thorne. Despite still being tired and rubbing my eyes, I quickly picked up my phone, put the code in, and opened my text. 

Thorne sent me a video file and underneath the file wrote: **Good morning, Angel. I hope you slept well and that you have a wonderful week. But if things start to get bleak, I recorded this for you to listen to. I love you.**

I smiled so hard and held my phone to my heart before realizing that it was 6:50 and I needed to make my coffee via Keurig before I got dressed. I put my phone back on my nightstand before I ran into the kitchen and put a Mocha Latte cup into my Keurig and then went back into my room to look for the perfect outfit to wear to impress Canaan. 

The night we met I was wearing a pink maxi dress with a white pleater blazer and my hair was out and free with a pink headband close to my edges and I was wearing a pair of black low-heeled penny loafers. So that meant I had to wear something else that was bold. My new knee high black skater dress that showed off my breasts caught my eye and I immediately grabbed it and pulled a long grey cardigan and grey booties with wedges at the bottom to go along with it. 

Excitedly, I put each article of clothing on while admiring myself in the mirror. I was the master at mixing and matching clothes and I was about the charm the pants off of Canaan even more than last Thursday night. Next, I finger combed my natural hair…just letting it all hang out loose and then applied light foundation and a coat of my favorite Black Cherry Revlon lipstick to finish my look. And may I say, I was looking fine today and luckily this dress was so loose fitting on me that I didn’t have to wear my Spanx. 

After making my bed and grabbing my phone, backpack, and purse, I went back into the kitchen and got my coffee, got my keys, and went to the parking garage of my apartment to get my car. My heart was racing the whole ride to work…but I couldn’t make it obvious that I was excited to see Canaan or that I dressed like this to impress him. I just couldn’t. 

Once I parked, I took a deep breath and gave myself a pep talk through the rear view mirror before I texted my mom that I made it to work safely and that I loved her. The door opened and I rushed out with my purse and coffee in hand. I was practically running to the lobby and I’m sure a lot of people were staring at me but I didn’t care. I wanted to get this stupid Scooby Doo reveal over with. 

I saw Mr. Rhodes talking to a guy a bit taller than him in a suit and knew that it was Canaan. But I decided to walk in all natural and professional like until Mr. Rhodes turned around and saw me. 

“Good morning, Ms. Berkeley. You’re 10 minutes early…just as punctual as usual.”

“Of course, Mr. Rhodes. I was excited about meeting Mrs. Frankel’s replacement.” 

“Oh, well there’s my bubbly tour guide,” Canaan dramatically said after he turned around and moved his bangs out of his face. 

“Good morning, Cane. Are you Mrs. Frankel’s replacement?”

“Well, yes…”

“Yes, Ms. Berkeley, Cane is Mrs. Frankel’s replacement. Before he was the famous artist we all know and love, he was a curator at two different art museums back in LA. Once he told me that he was moving to Navassa, I knew he was the perfect man for the job.”

“You’re moving to Navassa?” I tried to ask surprised. 

“I moved this past weekend.” 

“Oh, you don’t say?” I moaned before he just smirked at me. 

“Well, any who, I’ll let you two go on your tour. And when you get back to your office, Ms. Berkeley, I left all of my corrections for the last brochure you sent me on your desk.” 

“Okay, Mr. Rhodes, thank you,” I said before we walked away from him. Once he got out of our vision, I felt Canaan’s hand brush mine and reach out for mine before I softly pushed it away. 

“We’re at work, Mr. Brooks. Don’t you know how to be professional?” 

“I apologize, Ms. Berkeley. But you do have very soft hands.”

I just rolled my eyes. 

“So you knew I was moving to Navassa?” 

“What makes you think that?”

“You didn’t seem surprised that I took the position.” 

“I had my suspicions, but my friend Shaye…you remember her, right? She sent me some interesting articles about your life in LA. I had no idea you had $3.4 million dollar mansion in Malibu money or that you were the CEO of an art forum you founded at 31 or that you were a curator before you became a famous artist.” 

“So you know my deepest darkest secrets now…” 

I just looked at him with a grimace instead of responding, but he was still smiling at me. I rolled my eyes again before I said, 

“Must you always be a smart ass?” 

“Seems like you like me being that way.” 

“Please,” I scoffed. 

“Rodney and I were at orange to take a break from moving all of my stuff into my new penthouse apartment downtown…”

“You moved into The Fifth Plaza?” 

“Well, I do have $3.4 million mansion dollar money. It’s actually under contract now. Some rockstar I’m not familiar just bought it.” 

“Congrats, hot shot. Why did you decide to give all of that away to move here?” 

“I took your advice before I met you. I needed a new change of pace and new scenery. What is success and wealth if you have no one to share it with?” 

“Wow, that is a pretty wise take.” 

“I’m planning on having an apartment party once I get everything organized, and I want you to be my special guest.” 

“Fine, but I have to think about it.” 

“You never like me to have fun,” he pouted. 

“So that’s why you want me to take you around town?” 

“Yeah, Rodney and I didn’t have time to go around town. We were exhausted by the time we moved everything in. We just ordered take out or cooked all week…our brunch at orange was an exception.” 

“I guess I didn’t think about that. Okay, I’ll take you around town this weekend and I’ll let you hold my hand.”

“Yes!’ He excitedly cheered. 

“So about AbstraCane? Are you thinking about opening another chapter out here?”

“I wasn’t really thinking about that when I decided to move here. I was just happy I had a job lined up before I got here. I might consider it, but I need a good team to help me make that a reality.” 

“I see, well I think that you making that forum was such a nice thing to do.” 

“Thank you, Salem. You’re being much sweeter to me today.”

“I guess the coffee is starting to kick in,” I joked before I linked my arm around his. 

“What are you doing?” He asked in a shocked tone. 

“Linking my arm in yours. It can be a friendly action.” 

“Umm, okay,” he moaned. 

“Now, let’s start this tour,” I cheered. 

The tour included our auditoriums for our theater productions and musicals, the opera house for our singers and orchestra, our gallery spaces within our museum, and our art classrooms and studios. I ended the tour after we went to all of the offices and then brought him to Mrs. Frankel’s old office. 

All that was left in her old office was her cherrywood desk and bookshelf, her work computer and keyboard and a black ergonomic office chair. But I did notice two boxes of Canaan’s stuff in the corner of the room after I turned the light on. Mrs. Frankel and her graphic designer’s offices were the nicest in the center behind Mr. Rhodes shared office with Melisa. Unlike in Edenville, our art center made most of its money from our visual arts department and our galleries so they got nice offices and special treatment because of it. 

I was always low-key jealous of Claudia, Ms. Frankel’s graphic designer, since she had a nice sleek, open modern office while I had to share office space with Stacie and Delaney in the marketing department. But now Claudia’s office was bare except for her cherrywood desk, book shelf, work computer and keyboard, and ergonomic black office chair since she quit.

“Here’s your new office.” 

“Thank you, Salem, but Mr. Rhodes already showed me.”

“I know. I saw your boxes.”

“Right. Would you like to help me set up my office?” 

“Sure.” 

“Great, I guess while you’re here, I can tell you more about my past.” 

“Oh, joy,” I moaned before I set my coffee and phone down on the edge of the desk. 

“Well, you were inquiring…”

“I’m just wondering why you’re so chummy with Mr. Rhodes…”

“He’s technically Dr. Rhodes…”

“Huh?”

“Carlton’s has a Doctorate. He was my art history professor back at UCLA…undergrad. I double majored in 2D Art and 3D art and minored in Art History. But managed to graduate 2 years earlier than expected…”

“I’m surprised that you didn’t minor in Weight Lifting…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” 

“You slay me, Salem. I wasn’t always this swole,” he assured before he pulled out a picture from his wallet and handed it to me. It was him as a teenager and he was skinny like Thorne and had braces and big black glasses. 

“Aww, you were adorable.” 

“I was sixteen in that picture. I “minored” in Weight Lifting after I took a mandatory Weight Lifting class for my P.E. credit. I loved it so much that I started lifting and exercising every day after my classes. And that’s how I got these muscles.” 

“I would have found you handsome regardless. You have a cute face,” I said before I covered my mouth. 

“Does coffee make you brutally honest?”

“I guess so,” I moaned. 

“Well, at least I know you think I’m both handsome and cute. I’m really starting to weight you down.” 

“Whatever,” I moaned. 

“Back to what I was saying, I went to USC for my master’s degree in Art History and then back to UCLA to study under Carlton to earn my doctorate. So technically, I’m a doctor too…but you can just call me Cane. I became a curator like you know but then I was given the opportunity to be an apprentice to performance artist, Maria Lane. And because of my nice body and my artistic talent, I ended up usurping Maria and becoming the Canaan Brooks I am today.” 

“Wow, so you and Mr. Rhodes have history. No wonder he invited you to perform for us. He wanted us to get comfortable with you.” 

“Well, I am like a son to him.” 

“Aww, how sweet. I also can’t believe that you worked under Maria Lane, she’s one of my favorite artists of all time.” 

“Well, believe it because it’s true.” 

“You’re so silly,” I laughed. 

“Because I like making you laugh,” he assured before he came by me and extended his arms out in front of me. I just smirked at him before I let him hug me. I squeezed him hard and felt some of his muscles behind his clean and crisp white shirt and black suit. 

I hated to admit it, but his hugs were as sweet and warm as Thorne’s. But the moment was slightly ruined when my phone went off. 

“I think someone is trying to text you,” Cane said before letting me go. I snatched my phone up, but he still noticed my lock screen. It was Delaney texting me to see where I was. 

“Oh, that’s just Delaney,” I assured. 

“Who’s that on your lock screen?” 

“Oh, this is Thorne Hawke. He was my best friend in Edenville.”

“Thorne Hawke? Famed actor? Why did you say that so nonchalantly?! I love his work. I can’t believe you know him and worked with him.” 

“I guess I don’t really see him as a celebrity anymore. We’re really close. I miss him dearly.” 

“Do you at least keep in touch with him? I hope you two still have a great friendship.”

“He just reached out to me again this weekend. And yes, we’re still great friends…just friends…”

“Umm, okay. I just need help putting up one last piece,” he said before he handed me a painted canvas. 

“Is this another one of your original works from your college years?” 

“No, it’s actually a gift from Maria. The last thing she gave me before she died.” 

“Oh, well I’ll be extra careful with it.” 

“Thank you, Salem,” he sighed before smiling at me. We hung it up right above and behind his office chair before we backed up and admired how we set everything up. 

“We make…”

“A good team?” I teased. 

“Yeah, we do,” he insisted before making eye contact with me again. “Now can you explain to me why there’s an empty office next to mine?”

“It used to be Claudia’s but now it’s empty. I think Mr. Rhodes is gonna find you a replacement to occupy that office. Gallery directors/curators get their own graphic designer.”

“But I thought you did graphic design?”

“I do our print advertisements and design for our performance arts. The visual arts/gallery side of things is totally separate because most of our revenue comes from that. It’s a lot different than Edenville Art Center since we have a museum here too. Most of our revenue came from performance arts there. It’s different, but I’ve gotten used to it. Still, I wish I could have my own space. I have to share a large office with Stacie and Delaney. I love them, but everyone needs their own space.” 

“I understand, Salem. Thanks again for helping me decorate.”

“You’re welcome, Cane. Well, I better go back to my post before Delaney texts me again.”

“Wait, before you go…” he started before he grabbed me in another warm and tight hug. Next thing I knew, he kissed my cheek and jaw before he pulled away and just looked at me. I smiled and giggled which made him do the same. 

“See you later, Cane,” I said before I kissed his cheek. 

“See you later, Salem,” he giggled before I left. 

_Oh my gosh. He kissed my cheek…and I kissed his. What the fuck just happened? Ooh, his face and his lips are so soft. His hugs were nice, but it made me miss Thorne….oh wait, Thorne. He sent me a video. Guess I’ll watch it at my desk._

Once I got back to my post, Stacie and Delaney were both giving me the third degree but I ignored it and picked up the brochure that Mr. Rhodes left on my desk. 

“Where have you been, Salem?” Stacie asked. 

“Did you forget that I had to give the new hire a tour? I was giving the new gallery director a tour.”

“We know about that,” Delaney remarked. “It takes almost two hours to show someone around our art center? Stacie and I know that Canaan is the new gallery director.” 

“What were you two doing? Making out?” Stacie teased. 

“No, we weren’t. He wanted my help setting up his office, so I obliged. But he did tip me.”

“Tip you?” Delaney asked. 

“With two warm hugs and a kiss on the cheek.” 

“What?!” Stacie excitedly asked. “He did?”

“Yes, he did,” I insisted before I sat down in my chair. 

“Oh my gosh! How did you not melt?” Delaney asked. “I feel like melting every time I catch his glance.”

“I really don’t know, Delaney. But he gives really good hugs and has very soft lips.”

“Oh my gosh!! This is starting to be a great start to a great romance novel,” Stacie cheered. 

“He would make a great cover model for a romance novel,” Delaney moaned. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” I remarked before I looked at the brochure I laid in my lap. 

“So what’s the damage?” Stacie asked. 

“Nothing much. He was mostly just nitpicking my grammar.”

“Well, you’re a designer not a writer,” Delaney remarked. 

“That’s what I keep telling him. Oh well, whatever.” I sighed before I turned my chair around and logged into my computer. After my computer came on, I went back to the text that Thorne sent me earlier, clicked the video, and hooked my earbuds in. 

The video that Thorne sent was of him sitting in a white room in a black chair with a guitar in his hands. He was wearing a tan cap, an orange and red flannel shirt, khakis, and brown Nike tennis shoes and started strumming his guitar as soon as I played the video. He started singing soon after and I realize that he was singing the song that he wrote for me during our second month anniversary he entitled “My Sunshine” and he sung it to me every time he noticed I was sad. I was about to cry listening to him perform for me, before I got a text notification from Canaan. I flicked it away before going back to the video. 

_Why is he texting me during work hours anyway?_

“I hope this made you smile, sunshine,” Thorne said before blowing me a kiss. My smile got even wider and I quickly texted him: 

**Me: Oh, Thorne, thank you. I watched the whole video. You really made my day. I love you so much.**

**Thorne: You’re welcome, sunshine. Glad you liked it. I made it with love. And I love you too.** ****

**Me: You’re so talented.**

**Thorne: You spoil me, angel. Say, can I ask you something?** ****

**Me: Sure, what’s on your mind?** ****

**Thorne: I really want to see you again…would you mind video chatting with me tonight?**

**Me: Sure, but can I ask you a favor?** ****

**Thorne: Sure, sunshine.**

**Me: I have a friend that’s a huge fan of yours. I was wondering if you could sign an old headshot of yourself and send it to me to give to him as a present.** ****

**Thorne: Is his birthday coming up?** ****

**Me: Yes, it is. I wanted to really surprise him.**

**Thorne: Okay, well I can do that. How soon will you need it?** ****

**Me: ASAP.** ****

**Thorne: Okay, I’ll mail it tomorrow. How about 7 for our video chat?** ****

**Me: That works for me. Thank you so much, Thorne.**

**Thorne: Anything for you, babe.** ****

_Okay, now it’s time to focus. I need to make these changes before my shift ends._

I did manage to get focused and made two of the changes he wanted before my phone went off again. I looked down to see that it was another text from Canaan. I opened both in a huff. 

**Canaan: I forgot to ask you while you were here, but I wanted to ask you to lunch today.** ****

**Canaan: Salem? Salem, are you there?** ****

**Me: I’m here, Cane. Why are you so admit about asking me on a date?** ****

**Canaan: You finally answered back. But you got me all wrong. I just wanted to go to lunch as coworkers.** ****

**Me: Fine, what time were you thinking about going to lunch?** ****

**Canaan: 12 sharp.** ****

**Me: Okay, meet me in the lobby at a quarter til. I know a great deli place.** ****

**Canaan: I could go for a good sub sandwich. It’s my treat though.** ****

**Me: How gentlemanly of you. Thank you for that. *eye roll*** ****

**Canaan: Hahahaha. See you later, doll.** ****

“Are you getting distracted again, over there?” Stacie asked. 

“I’m fine, Stacie. You don’t have to be my third parent.” 

“Are you texting Canaan?” 

“He texted me first.”

“To be young and in love,” Stacie moaned. 

“Why is he texting you anyway?” 

“He wants to take me to lunch, his treat.”

“You said yes, right?” 

“Of course, I did, Delaney. I wore this outfit for him,” I said before I covered my mouth. 

“That’s why you’re all dolled up,” Stacie observed. “Get your man, girl.” 

“I hear way more talking than working,” Melisa observed as she walked over to us with a coffee mug clutched in her boney right hand. 

“I thought you would be helping Mr, Rhodes with something,” Delaney remarked. 

“No, he’s currently catching up with our new gallery director,” she said before taking another sip. 

“Figures,” I huffed. 

“Hello, good morning, Ms. Berkeley. How was your tour with Mr. Brooks?”

“It was fine. I helped him set up his office.”

“Well, how nice of you. I know how fond he is of you…well we all know that. We just request that you two stay professional in the workplace if whatever this is blossoms into something else.” 

“Of course, Melisa,” I huffed. 

“That was professional Melisa speaking, real Melisa is rooting for you two. You are so lucky to get his attention. Carlton was telling me that he was always a big flirt, but not very big on commitment. You’re something special, Salem.” 

“What’s with him and Mr. Rhodes?” Stacie asked. 

“I thought you had of all of the knowledge about Canaan,” I teased. 

“Carlton was Cane’s art history professor back in UCLA. He studied under him for his minor during undergrad and for his doctorate degree. But Carlton sees Cane as a son…so they’re very close.”

“That’s why he got the job,” Delaney outburst. 

“Well, that and he is qualified. I just said he has a doctorate in art history and he was a curator for two different art centers in LA before he became famous. He was even an apprentice under the late great performance artist, Maria Lane,” Melisa explained. 

“Oh, well then never mind,” Delaney moaned. 

“Anyway, I’ll let you girls work,” Melisa stated before she walked away. 

“Try to get as much of this brochure done as you can before 12 because we both know that you’re gonna be on a totally different plane of existence after lunch.”

“Good call, Stacie. Thanks.”

I managed to finish all of the changes to the brochure before my alarm went off for lunch. I calmly logged out of my computer, grabbed my purse and phone, and left the office to meet Canaan in the lobby. When I got to the lobby, he was already there…standing with his face glued to his phone. 

“Hey, Cane. Glad you’re punctual.” 

“Hey, Salem,” he cooed before putting his phone in his pocket and hugged me. “I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look beautiful today.”

“Thanks.” 

_So I did charm him. Yes!_

“So where is this deli I’m taking you to?”

“Don’t you mean the deli that I’m taking you to?” I asked before we started walking. 

“Well, I’m paying so…”

I rolled my eyes again. 

“It’s down the street. It’s called All That and A Head of Lettuce. They have the best sub sandwiches in Navassa and they make their own potato chips with the potatoes they grow,” I explained before I heard his phone ring. 

“We’re not working, you can just put it on silent,” I remarked. 

“No, I actually I can’t.”

“Explain.”

“My mom’s been texting me all morning. She’s been worried about me ever since I told her I was selling my mansion and moving here. And she’s an old Italian, Roman Catholic woman so I can’t put her on mute.” 

“I’m aware of mother’s like that. My mother is a Creole Roman Catholic woman so she’s the same way. I have to call or text her at least 3 times a day although I only live 30 minutes away from them. But it was much worse when I was still in Edenville.”

“Creole?”

“She’s a black woman from Louisiana,” I explained. 

“Oh, I think I understand. I’m her only child and in her eyes, I’m still her little man.” 

“Aww, that’s so sweet. I guess you two are close like me and my mom.”

“Yeah, we are. I just wish she would stop worrying so much. I can handle myself.”

“Cane, she’s still your mother and she loves you.” 

“I know, Salem. But I don’t want my mother to be stressed worrying about me. She also keeps asking me if I moved her because I found love.” 

_If only she knew about me…_

“Oh, she wants grandkids?”

“Well, that and she wants me to be happily married. She’s old fashioned like that. She doesn’t want me to be alone like she is.”

“What happened to your father, if you don’t mind telling me?”

“He died when I was 14. He had heart problems. He was Jewish-American and worked as a producer in the entertainment industry. I actually used to be a child actor, but then I grew out of it and found my passion in the visual arts.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s not your fault, Salem. I do miss him, but we had a good relationship and I know he loved me. I’m an only child too so I’m all that my mother has left of him since we have the same blue eyes.” 

“Oh.” 

“Thank you for listening, Salem,” he said before we stopped in front of the deli. 

“No problem,” I said before I hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I guess we’re here.” 

I grabbed his hand which made him look down and then back at me, before I led him inside of the deli. Luckily, my girl Brittani was working behind the counter today because I low-key wanted her to meet Canaan. 

“Welcome to All That and A Head of Lettuce, I’m Brittani, how can I help you?” 

“Hey, Brit,” I greeted. 

“Oh my gosh! Hey, Salem! It’s been a minute. Where have you been?”

“Sorry, girl. I was trying to save money by eating leftovers for lunch.” 

“Oh, I totally understand that. How’s Shaye?”

“She’s good.” 

“Awesome, I miss you two coming here during your lunch breaks…that was the most fun. This job is so boring.”

“Well, I brought some else for you to meet,” I said before Canaan picked his head up from his phone and waved. 

“Oh my gosh! Are you Canaan Brooks?! What are you doing here?”

“I just moved here last week. I’m the new gallery director at the Navassa Cultural Arts Center.” 

“Really?!?! Wait, are you two dating?” She asked after observing that we were holding hands. 

“No, we’re just talking right now…”

“But I charmed her the night we met,” he teased. 

“When did you guys meet?”

“Thursday night at the Arts Center.” 

“Oh well look at you, you’re befriending all of the famous people. I’m so jealous.”

“I still can’t believe she’s friends with Thorne Hawke.”

“That’s what I’m saying. See he gets it, Salem. So how can I serve you today? All of our sandwiches are listed behind me. Let me know if you would like extra meat or veggies or condiments and you can make it a meal with our organic made potato chips.”

“I’ll get my usual…The Head of Lettuce with extra mayo and mustard and add spinach to it.”

“Okay, you’re easy. What about you, Mr. Brooks.”

“Oh, please, Mr. Brooks was my father’s name…call me Cane.”

“Okay, Cane, what will it be?”

“I think I’ll try the When in Rome with all the fixings and a drop of vinegar.” 

“That’s my favorite sandwich, good choice, Cane. I like him, Salem.” 

“Seems like all my friends do,” I sighed before I sat down at a table next to one of the windows. 

“Would you like to make it a meal?”

“Yeah, we’ll get two meals with medium fountain drinks.”

“Okay. Your total comes out to $25, Cane.”

“Here you go,” he said before pulling his credit card out with his fingers and handing to it her. 

“You silly. I like that. Here’s your card and your receipt. Thank you for shopping with us and I’ll bring out you food when it’s ready.” 

“Thank you, Brittani,” Canaan said before he joined me at the table. 

“Is your mom still texting you?” I asked as he sat down. 

“What do you think?” he remarked before his phone started ringing louder. “Now she wants to video chat…do you mind?”

“No, not at all. Go ahead.” 

“Hello, mom,” he greeted after he hit the answer button. 

“Canaan Elijah Brooks, you finally decided to video chat me after I weighed you down. You’ve been in Navassa since last week and you didn’t even bother to video chat me so I could see your new apartment?!” 

“I’ve been texting you everyday and calling you everyday since I got here.” 

“Yes, but I still wanted to see my baby boy. How’s your first day been going?”

“It’s been going well…it just started so…”

“And how’s Carlton?”

“He’s good. He wanted me to tell you he said hi. Look, ma, I have to cut this short. I’m on a lunch date with my new lady friend.”

_What the hell? Why did he put me in this? And I can’t tell her that we’re not dating. It would her poor old heart._

“A new lady friend, you say? When did you meet? I knew you moved over there to find love. You don’t even need a 9 to 5 job.” 

_That’s what I’m saying._

“You know I like to keep busy, mom. We met last Thursday night.” 

“Didn’t you have a performance Thursday night?”

“I did, ma, that’s where we met.”

“You’re dating one of your coworkers?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, I can’t believe it. You finally found a girlfriend. Can I see her?” 

“She’s a bit shy, ma.”

“It’s okay, Cane, sweetie,” I cooed. 

“Okay,” he moaned before he handed me his iPhone. 

“Hello, Mama Brooks.”

“Oh, well look at you. I had no idea my son had a good taste in women. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Oh, thank you, ma’am.”

“You can call me Sandra, sweetie. What’s your name since my son kept you a secret from me?”

“I’m Salem-Rose Berkeley.” 

“Salem-Rose? What a pretty name. Canaan, you did a good job.”

“Thanks, ma.” 

“How old are you, honey?”

“I’ll be 26 in April.”

“My Canaan will be 36 in April.” 

“Oh, small world.” 

“Well, I’ll let you go, honey. I approve, Canaan,” she said after I handed his phone back to him. “I hope you’ll allow me to spend time with her when I go to Navassa to see your new home.” 

“Of course, mom.” 

“Aunt Sandra, I’m home,” a voice said in the distance. 

“I’m in here, Veronica. I’m just talking to my baby boy on video chat.” 

“Oh no,” Canaan whined. 

“Hey, Cane. How’s life in Navassa?”

“The better question is how’s AbstraCane?”

“I’m running everything smoothly, Cane. No need to worry. I’m also taking care of your mother, unlike you. Can you at least find a girlfriend while you’re out there?”

“Veronica, you’re divorced, so you have no room to talk. Thank you for looking after my forum though…”

“Vera, he did find a girlfriend. He’s having a lunch date with her. She’s a gorgeous 25 year old black woman.”

“You’re dating a black woman 10 years younger than you? Color me surprised.” 

_I don’t think I’m gonna like Veronica._

“Well, be surprised because that’s who I’m dating.” 

“Okay, Cane, chill,” she moaned. 

“Why can’t you two just get along?”

“Because Veronica is a stuck up jerk.”

“Canaan, she’s still your cousin.” 

“I know, ma. But we’re just too different.”

“Oh, Canaan. Well, I’ll let you finish your lunch date with Salem-Rose. Call me back later, okay?”

“Okay, mom.”

“Alright, goodbye, Canaan. I love you,”

“Love you too, ma. Goodbye,” he greeted before hanging up. He was still glued to his phone though. 

“Cane, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to show you something,” he said before he handed me his phone again. There was a picture of a little boy with a grown man and they both had crystal blue eyes. 

“That’s me and my dad when I was five. His name was Alfred, but everyone called him Alfie. If you scroll left, you’ll see the last picture I took with my mother and cousin Veronica before I moved.” 

“Oh, so that’s what Veronica looks like.”

“Sorry about her comment earlier.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. Why the hell did you tell them we were dating?”

“I got nervous, Salem. Besides, in my head, we are dating. I think it’s pretty obvious that I really like you. I really want to be with you, but I’m willing to wait for you. I just said that to get them off my back.” 

_He just admitted that he really liked me. Should I tell him that I feel the same?_

“Canaan, I…”

“I got your sub meals!” Brittani announced before she put our trays in front of us. “And here’s two empty medium sized cups for drinks.”

“Thanks, Brittani,” we both said. 

“No problem.” 

“What would you like to drink?” He asked after he got up, holding both of our cups. 

“Cherry Coke. Thanks.” 

“Here’s a cherry coke for m’lady,” he joked before setting my drink in front of me. He sat back down and just looked at me with concern since I was picking at my sandwich. 

“Are you okay, Salem? Where you gonna tell me something?”

“I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

“Oh, okay, well I actually did want to ask you something.”

“What would you like to ask?” I answered before taking a bite out of my sandwich. 

“Why do you put your head down when I try to make eye contact with you? Are you just shy or is there another reason why you do that?”

As soon as he said it, it felt like my heart stopped. I know he noticed when I did that, but I didn’t want him to ask. I didn’t want to think about Trevor in this moment…the moment where I was starting to fall for Canaan. I just paused and froze before a single tear escaped my eye. 

“Salem?” He asked before he reached for my hand and rubbed it. 

“Cane, it’s not because I’m shy…it’s because you have the same eye color as my ex that mentally abused me. He was an artist too and I told myself that I wouldn’t fall for another but it looks like I just did.”

“Oh, Salem, I didn’t know. I’m sorry for asking,” he said before he moved his chair over to get closer to me. 

“You were just curious. It’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not fine what that ex did to you. How could a man hurt such a beautiful and caring woman? Salem, I promise that I will never hurt you…we might have a similar eye color but we don’t have the same black heart.” 

“I know, Cane. I know. Truth is I like you a lot too, it’s just I’ve been playing hard because I don’t want to get burnt again.”

“Salem, do you believe that I care about you genuinely?”

“Of course, Cane.” 

“Good, because I guess this is the perfect time to ask you to be my girlfriend,” he said before he pulled out a promise ring from his suit pocket. “I was gonna ask you later, but I need to prove to you how dedicated I am to make us work.”

“Oh, Cane. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend,” I cried before he hugged me and kissed my cheek. He took the ring out of the box and put it on my right index finger. 

“I wish I could have asked you in a more intimate setting but I guess your favorite deli will suffice,” he joked before he wiped my tears from my face. 

“Well, now that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess I can do this,” I said before I caressed his face and kissed his lips. After I let go, he looked at me with a shocked face before a big smile appeared on his face. 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since Thursday night.”

I giggled. 

“You have very soft lips.” 

“Well, thank you.” 

“Now you can honestly tell your mother that we’re dating.” 

“Yes, but for now, let’s eat!” He said before he moved his seat back to where it was and started chowing down. 

“I saw everything!” Brittani cheered. “I can’t believe my friend is now dating the Canaan Brooks!” 

_If only she knew I had a relationship with Thorne…_

“Brittani, hush. This is brand new and I don’t need you jinxing it.”

“Oh my gosh, Salem, you and your superstition. I’m happy for you girl. Here’s two cookies for the happy new couple. I put it on my tab,” she said before placing the cookies down. 

“Thank you, Brittani,” Cane started. “I’m having an apartment housewarming party at my penthouse apartment at The Fifth Plaza soon and I was wondering if you would like to come. I’ve been composing a guest list and I would love to add you and Shaye to it.” 

“Shaye is definitely gonna say yes to an invite,” I added. 

“Of course I’m gonna say yes to going to a party in your penthouse apartment.”

“Awesome. Salem will give you an invite once plans are made.” 

“Cool, well I’ll let you two finish your lunch date,” she teased before she walked away. 

After we finished our lunch, Canaan gave Brittani a $50 tip and we headed back to the art center. He was clutching onto my hand so tight as we walked and I was practically skipping and giggling as he hummed to me. As soon as we got back to the lobby, he kissed my hand and let it go before we went our separate ways. 

I was on cloud 9 and I think everyone that I passed on my way back to the marketing office could tell. I was humming and skipping until I got back to my post. I put my poker face back on and went to my seat before Stacie and Delaney both turned away from their computers and flocked over to me. 

“So how was your lunch date?” Stacie asked.

“And what is this…is that a promise ring?”

“Yes, Delaney, it’s a promise ring. Cane asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.”

“Oh my gosh! My coworker is dating Canaan Brooks!” Stacie cheered. 

“Hush, Stacie. We have to keep this on the hush hush,” Delaney rebuked. “Girl, we are so happy for you. Did you finally kiss him?”

“Yeah, I did. His lips are so soft.”

Stacie and Delaney both screamed. 

“And I met his mother.”

“You met his mother?” Delaney asked in shock. 

“She called him on video chat and she wanted to see me. She’s a tiny Italian woman but she’s very nice. I wish I could meet his father, but he died when Cane was 14. He was Jewish-American and had the same blue eyes.” 

“Oh my gosh, girl. Mark this date as a milestone.”

“Of course I will, Stacie.” 

I got off at 5 today and before I could even pack up for the day, I noticed that Canaan had texted me asking to meet in the lobby so he could walk me to my car. Of course I said yes, said goodbye to Stacie and Delaney, and skipped to the lobby. He was waiting in the same place as this afternoon, but this time he was wide eyed, looking around for me. As soon as he saw me, a big smile appeared on his face and he threw his arms around me before he took my hand and walked me to the parking garage

“I decided to accept your offer to be your special guest for your housewarming party.” 

“Good, I was hoping you would,” he said before we made it to my car. I put my backpack in my trunk before I leaned against it to look cool. 

“Thank you for such a great lunch date.”

“You’re welcome, Salem. Thank you for agreeing to be my girlfriend,” he cooed before he got closer to me and placed his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked lovingly into his eyes before he started kissing me. Suddenly, I threw caution to the wind and opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue inside. He took the invitation and started kissing me harder as I started playing in his hair. I could feel his crotch getting harder against my leg which was a bit unsettling so I slowly pulled away and just looked at him again. 

“You have such beautiful eyes.” 

“Touche.”

“But yours change color based on the light of the room you’re in. They turn a dark greyish-blue in darker rooms.” 

“What can I say? It’s magic. But your brown eyes get lighter in the sunlight…a very satisfying honey brown color.” 

“You noticed?”

“Yeah, I did. I couldn’t help but notice.” 

“You’re such a charmer, Cane.” 

“I try,” he said with a big smile and a wink. I just giggled. 

“Well, I guess this is good night, Ms. Berkeley. See you tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Cane. See you later,” I said before kissing his cheek. 

“Salem, before you go, please don’t hesitate to call or text me if you feel distressed.” 

“I won’t. Thanks,” I said before I got into my car. He waved goodbye to me as I pulled out of my parking space and I waved back before I drove off and headed back to my apartment. And the whole ride back, my mind was rattled with so many thoughts of everything that happened this past work day. It was just so incredible…I just couldn’t believe it…

_I actually agreed to be Canaan’s girlfriend and it actually felt…good._


	4. oh, you shouldn't have

I got back home right at 5:45 and I ran to the kitchen to warm up my last container of shrimp scampi since my stomach was growling that whole ride back home. I wanted to eat, let it settle for five minutes, and then take a shower, tease my hair, and put on some cute pajamas before I video chatted with Thorne. 

I took the shrimp scampi out of the microwave and poured a glass of Dr. Pepper before plopping down on my sofa and turning the TV on. I settled on another rerun of SpongeBob, this time from 2007 before I started to chow down. I didn’t get to eat much before my phone started vibrating. I picked it up and noticed that it was Canaan texting me again. 

**Canaan: Did you make it back home safely?** ****

**Me: Yeah, I did. Thank you for checking on me.** ****

**Canaan: How’s your head feeling?** ****

_Guess he was talking about my mental status._ ****

**Me: I’m good. Thank you for calming me down earlier.** ****

**Canaan: No problem.** ****

**Me: Are you back home?**

**Canaan: No, I’m having a meeting with Carlton tonight to discuss candidates to be my new graphic designer.** ****

**Me:Oh okay. Good luck.** ****

**Canaan: Thanks, love. See you tomorrow.**

**Me: See you tomorrow. XOXO.**

I set my phone back down and went back to eating. The clock read 6:15, so I started really chowing down to allow myself to have at least 5 minutes to rest before showering. I took a quicker warm shower after the 5 minutes and then slipped on my pink satin tank top and shorts set and teased my curls a bit. I also washed off all of my makeup since Thorne preferred my bare face. 

Perfect. 

I went to my room and put the mood lighting on before retrieving my phone that I left in the bathroom. I sat down criss cross applesauce in the middle of my bed and went to my video chat app before I dialed his number. It rang for a five seconds before he answered it. 

The screen popped and I noticed that he was wearing his favorite white pajama shirt and blue flannel pants and was sitting in his mother’s old wicker chair that he had in his bedroom. Meanwhile, his white hair was slightly spiked on his head per usual and his brown eyes were sparkling from the light he had in his room. 

“Thorne!” I cheered. 

“Salem, look at you. Just as cute as I remembered.” 

“It’s only been 9 months,” I giggled. 

“9 Months is still quite a while. And you’re wearing the pajamas I bought you. You’re just spoiling me tonight.” 

I giggled before I lowered my right strap to expose my boob. 

“I know how much you miss my breasts,” I teased. 

“Guilty as charged. You have such nice tits. And those pajamas hug your beautiful body just right.” 

I giggled again. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you again for a while now, angel. I wish you were here right now. I would suckle your breasts while fingering you just right and then I would spank you while I had my tongue in your mouth. I’d slide you on my dick soon after and fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk properly.” 

“Oh, Thorne, you dirty old man,” I teased. 

“You make me go mad, sugar.” 

I laughed. 

“I really miss your dick.” 

“Well, I really miss your pussy.” 

“I feel so hot right now.” 

“Well, we are talking dirty.” 

“Let’s cool off then.” 

_What was I doing? I can’t flirt and talk dirty with Thorne anymore. I’m with Canaan now._

“Alright, I’m cool now. What do you want to talk about, angel?” 

“The favor that I asked of you. The signed picture for my friend for his birthday.” 

“Right. I have my old headshot right here,” he insisted before he picked up a photo that was on the ground. “Who am I making this out to?” 

“His name is Cane.”

“That’s an interesting name. Does it start with a C or a K?”

“C.”

“Alright,” he said before he took the cap off of his Sharpie. “Cane, thank you for being a loyal fan! Sincerely, Thorne Hawke…how’s that?”

“Perfect. Thank you again so much. He’s gonna be so happy.” 

“You’re welcome, sunshine. I don’t remember this friend being mentioned before, angel. Is this a new coworker of yours?”

_Well, that and my new boyfriend…_

“Yeah, he was just hired last week.”

He laughed before he said, “Wow, you make friends with everyone so fast.” 

“So do you…” 

“Touche. So how is this Cane fellow?” 

“He’s a character. He’s really funny but also very detail oriented. He’s our new gallery director.” 

“Very cool. I see you’re trying to get mentored by him, Always a good idea.” 

“Of course. I always try to think ahead. Want to better myself and learn more about my craft, you know. He’s intwined in the abstract arts, which I love.” 

“Well, look at you. You always knew how to network.” 

“Despite my father’s shortcomings, that is one of the best things I learned from him.” 

“Good to hear. See, you are doing better in Navassa. I’m so proud.” 

“You really need to come and visit,” I begged. 

“I will one day, angel. Don’t worry. My hands are just too tied up right now.” 

“Cane would love to meet you and Shaye’s been asking about you.”

“Oh, I forgot about Shaye. She was a riot too. Tell her I said hi. I would love to meet him too. You know I love meeting fans.” 

“I’ll tell her.” 

“Thank you. I’ll wrap this is plastic or something and then send it tomorrow to your apartment. Same address, right? You didn’t move on me, huh?”

“I didn’t,” I giggled. 

“Okay. Well, that’s settled then,” he moaned before he put the headshot and Sharpie down and played in his hair before sitting back up and just smirking at me.

“So how was your work day today? I hope it was good.” 

“It was great. Stress-free. I also caught up with my old friend that works at that deli I love. Her name is Brittani and she’s as much of a riot as Shaye.” 

“I think I remember Brittani. Was that the friend with pink hair?”

“Yep, that’s her. She has rainbow braids now.” 

“She’s quite the trend setter,” he joked. 

“Well, her hair has to be as bold as her personality. I mean she is a hair model on the side.” 

“Makes sense. Well, I’m glad to hear that you’re in better spirits. You know I hate seeing my sunshine sad.” 

I giggled.

“Thank you. How was your day?”

“Not very eventful. Marcus and I were just applying for more grants and planning another fundraiser. Marcus wanted me to tell you hi though. Honestly, you complimenting that video I made for you was the highlight of my day.” 

“Well, you deserved the compliment. I missed your singing voice.” 

“Oh, you did, huh? Well, I have another song that I wrote with Randall. Would you like to hear it before we end this chat?”

_Of course he wrote another song with Randall…his songwriting rock._

“Uhh, yeah I would.” 

“Great,” he said before he picked up his guitar and started strumming it. “This song is called ‘Angel Afar’. Tell me what you think.” 

Three minutes later. 

“Oh, Thorne, that was beautiful. Was that song for me?”

“Of course, sunshine.” 

_Wow, he really was still as in love with me as I was with him. How was I gonna tell him that I was with Canaan now?_

“Thank you for this beautiful song. I’m about to cry.” 

“Don’t cry, angel. Smile for me.” 

“Okay,” I said before I stopped crying and smiled. 

“There’s my precious Salem-Rose,” he cooed before he put his guitar down. “Well, I’ll let you go since it’s getting late. Good night, sweet dreams, and remember I love you so much.” 

“Good night, Thorne. I love you too,” I said before he hung up. 

Then I got a message from Canaan like five seconds after we ended video chat. 

**Canaan: Hello, beautiful, just wanted to let you know that I’m on my way back to The Fifth Plaza since I know you worry about me.**

**Me: Whatever. You shouldn’t be texting and driving.** ****

**Canaan: I have a Spectra. I can tell my car system to text you what I tell it to.** ****

**Me: I forgot you’re a part of the one percent…** ****

**Canaan: That’s because I don’t flaunt my wealth.** ****

**Me: You had a $3.4 million mansion in Malibu.** ****

**Canaan: I’m a sucker for nice housing, sue me. This penthouse apartment is way more cozy to me though.**

**Me: Glad you made it your home. You really seem to like Navassa.** ****

**Canaan: Are you kidding? This city is great. There are way more down to earth people here than in LA.** ****

**Me: Touche.** ****

**Canaan: Alright, I’m doing another vibe check. How’s ya head?** ****

**Me: 35 year olds shouldn’t speak in InstaSnap speak.** ****

**Canaan: I’m serious, Salem-Rose.** ****

**Me: I’m fine. Promise. Please don’t burden yourself worrying about my mental health.** ****

**Canaan: It’s not a burden on me, Salem, don’t say that. I’m your boyfriend now, I’m supposed to care about you. I don’t want my first real girlfriend to suffer in silence.** ****

**Me: You’re gonna make me cry. Did you find a new graphic designer?** ****

**Canaan: Yeah, Carlton and I came to an unanimous decision. You’ll meet them tomorrow.** ****

**Me: Wow, Mr. Rhodes really believes in quick turn arounds.** ****

**Canaan: Yep, that’s how Carlton rolls. Oh, I’m pulling into my parking garage right now. Hold on…**

Five minutes later, my phone started ringing. 

“Hello, Cane,” I answered sassily. 

“Stop pretending like you don’t want to talk to me, Salem. You agreed to be my girlfriend now.” 

“I know. I just like messing with you.” 

“And you call me a smart ass?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Anyway, I’m taking the elevator up to my penthouse right now. And I’m gonna show you my view of Navassa from my pool area.”

“Cool, can’t wait.” 

“I hope you’re on the edge of your seat.” 

“Of course, Cane,” I moaned before my phone switched to video chat mode. The screen blinked and popped before I saw his face, neck, and torso.

“You look really good in pink, sweetheart.” 

“Thanks,” I moaned before I pat my hair down. 

“Okay…so I’m walk, I’m walking…oh look the pool,” he moaned before he switched the camera to show the backdrop he mentioned. He had an even more beautiful view of the Navassa skyline than at the patio at orange. The moon was full and glowing and you could even see some stars. I’ll admit I was a bit jealous. 

_Must be nice to be rich._

“Wow, that is a beautiful view. And a nice pool…I can’t swim but I wouldn’t mind sunbathing there.”

“Sunbathing? You were already blessed with beautiful brown skin, Ms. Berkeley. And you can’t swim?”

“Before I went natural, I used to hate getting my hair wet so I refused to learn.” 

“Natural?”

“I forgot I’m your first black girlfriend…”

“Actually, you’re my first girlfriend period.” 

“I know. Natural means I don’t put perms in my hair anymore. I’ve been natural for 12 years now and wear my hair in its natural coily form.” 

“I think I understand. I like your hair though. It’s soft like cotton candy.”

I giggled. “Thank you, Cane. But you have a lot to learn about black hair.” 

“Well, you can teach me all about it if you let me teach you how to swim.” 

“Why do you want to teach me how to swim?”

“Well, I want to enjoy my pool with my girlfriend.” 

“Okay, okay. Fine. Deal.” 

“Yes!” He cheered. 

“You’re such a child,” I giggled. 

_Says the girl that still watches SpongeBob._

“Well, I didn’t have the most conventional childhood…being famous and wealthy and all…”

“Right…” I moaned before I noticed that he was in his bedroom and he took his shirt off before winking at me. 

_He was such a flirt. Ugh._

“Okay, Adonis, we get it. You have a nice body,” I remarked trying to hide my redden cheeks from his sight. 

“You think I’m an Adonis?”

“If I say yes, will you not let it go to your head?”

“No promises.”

“Yes, I think you’re an Adonis. How did you not know? You saw how I was acting during your performance.”

“Oh, I did. It was glorious,” he giggled. “I just wanted you to admit it.” 

“You win this round, Adonis…I mean Cane.”

“I love how tongue tied I got you, doll,” he teased purposely making direct eye contact with me. 

“I still don’t see how you’re still a virgin looking like that. Girls must throw themselves on you all of the time.”

“I’m offended, Ms. Berkeley. Just because girls throw themselves on me doesn’t mean that I have to sleep with them. I’m sure the thought of jumping my bones came to you too, but you resisted like I resist fangirls. Besides, they only liked me for my body and money. I know you would have liked me regardless by the way you reacted to my old picture in the deli.” 

_Wow, dick move, Salem._

“I’m sorry, Cane.”

“It’s fine. I’m not really offended, I’m sure you’re not the only one that’s confused by that. Honestly, I was raised Catholic and I’ve always been a hopeless romantic. I flirt, but I truly want to lose my virginity to someone I can really trust…someone that I know is the one.”

“I hope I’ll be that one for you,” I moaned before I covered my mouth. He just got quiet and looked at me blankly before putting a goofy smile on his face. 

“Salem-Rose Berkeley, you want to take my virginity?”

“Only when you’re ready…” 

“I love how honest you’re being with me now,” he giggled. “You’re experienced?”

“I’ve had three sexual partners in the past.” 

_One being Thorne, but you don’t need to know that._

“I see.” 

“You have a really big dick,” I blurted out before I covered my mouth again. 

“Thank you? I assume you’re talking about Thursday night again.” 

“You popped a boner when we were kissing earlier. I felt it on my leg.” 

“Oh, I hoped you didn’t notice that.”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal about it so I didn’t.” 

“Well,” he started before his face got red. “I’ll let you go. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, Salem.”

“Okay. Good night, Cane,” I said before he hung up. 

The next morning I woke up at 6:45 again and went through my usual routine except this time I woke up to a good morning message from Thorne, my mother, and Canaan. I responded back to all of them accordingly and Canaan responded back with a video. I clicked it and saw that he made a Boomerang of his morning workout which consisted of push ups, sit ups, lifting weights, and pull ups with a beam hanging from the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and then noticed he typed a message at the bottom. 

**Canaan: I wake up at 5 every morning to work out before eating an all protein breakfast. Hope you like my little video…don’t mind my bulge and pecs. *wink***

I just rolled my eyes before I texted back: 

**Me: Wow, you have a nice workout routine. Nice bulge. *eye roll***

**Canaan: Hahahaha. See you at the office, Salem-Rose.** ****

**Me: See you in the office, Canaan Elijah.**

I threw my phone on the bed before I got dressed. I settled on a blue blouse with khakis and a neutral colored blazer with my blue booties. I put my hair up in a messy bun and wrapped a blue ribbon around it before I grabbed my blue shoulder purse, my backpack, and phone and left my bedroom. A set of keys and my coffee later, I walked to my car and jumped in. I put _Tuesday is Better Than Monday_ by Giant Pink and Yeri on full blast in my car and let my sunroof down before I started driving to work. 

When I pulled up to my usual parking spot, I noticed Canaan was parked two spots away and was just locking his car before he turned around since he heard my music playing. He was wearing a tan suit and a blue shirt underneath with his brown loafers. _Guess we were gonna match today._ I looked over his way and I noticed that he had his arms crossed but was smiling at me before he started laughing. 

I slowly got out of my car and took my backpack, purse, and coffee out before I noticed him standing behind my car with a gangster lean and a big smug smile on his face. 

“Good morning, Cane,” I cooed. 

“Good morning, Salem. I see we had the same colors in mind.” 

“Great minds think alike,” I remarked. 

“Oh, come here,” he groaned before he put his arms around me and hugged me. After, I caressed his face and kissed him. 

“Are you in a good mood today?”

“Yes,” I giggled. 

“Good,” he chirped before he kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. 

“Nice Spectra,” I observed. 

“Thanks. I’m hoping I’ll get the opportunity to drive you in it one day.” 

“We’ll see,” I teased before I booped his nose with my finger. 

“You have a nice Camry.”

“Thanks, I just got it last year. Traded in my college Camry for this bad boy. His name is Stanley Jr.” 

“You named your car?”

“Yeah,” I chirped. 

“You are such a delight, Ms. Berkeley.”

“So are you, Mr. Brooks.”

When we got to the lobby, I noticed Mr. Rhodes talking to the main receptionist, Susana, but then he saw me and motioned for me to come over. I looked at Cane puzzled, but he just shrugged his shoulders before hugging me again and leaving to go to his office. I was still a bit confused, but went over to talk to Mr. Rhodes anyway. 

“Good morning, Mr. Rhodes.” 

“Good morning, Ms. Berkeley. Nice to see that you and Cane are on good terms.”

“Oh, that hug was nothing…”

“It’s quite fine, Ms. Berkeley. I’ve never seen Cane so happy in my life. You’re very special to him. He had nothing but positive things to say about you all day yesterday. So thank you for being such a bright spot in his life.”

“Oh, no problem, Mr. Rhodes. Was that all you needed to tell me?”

“No, no. That’s wasn’t it. Please take a seat. We need to discuss your employment here.”

_Was he gonna fire me?_

“Okay, what’s going on?” I asked after we both sat down in the grey lobby chairs. 

“Ms. Berkeley, I wanted to thank you for all of your hard work and loyalty to our art center. Edenville made a big mistake letting you go. I’ve been very impressed all 10 months you worked here, but unfortunately, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to fire you from your current position.” 

“What? Why?”

“Ms. Berkeley, you didn’t let me finish. I have to fire you from your position because I’m hiring you for a different position.” 

“Which is?”

“Congratulations, Ms. Berkeley, you’ll be working alongside Cane as his esteemed graphic designer for the gallery.” 

_Canaan!_

“Oh, what an honor. Thank you, Mr. Rhodes.”

“You’re quite welcome. I expect greatness from you in this position. Well, you and Cane do make a great team so you’ll do splendidly in this position I’m sure.” 

“Well, thank you again, Mr. Rhodes,” I started before I got up from my seat. “Well, I guess I need to pack my office.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, Ms. Berkeley. Cane already decorated your office for you.”

“Of course he did.”

“And please make sure to schedule work and pleasure wisely, Ms. Berkeley.” 

“It’s your son you have to worry about, Mr. Rhodes, not me. I’ll keep him on his toes, don’t worry.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Berkeley,” he managed to say while laughing. 

I’m not kidding when I say that I ran to Canaan’s office to confront him. I noticed that his chair was turned around when I got there, so I just rolled my eyes and said, 

“Hello, boss.” 

“So you finally figured it all out,” he joked in a German accent before turning his chair around. 

“Cut the bullshit, child actor,” I teased. “Mr. Rhodes already told me everything.” 

“So what do you think?”

“What do I think?” I asked before he got out of his chair and walked over to me. 

“Yeah, Salem, what do you think? I remember you saying that you wanted your own space so I convinced Carlton to let you be my graphic designer.” 

“You just wanted to spend more time with me, didn’t you?”

“Guilty as charged,” he said with a smirk. “But I also think that we make a great team and we can really turn this place around.”

“Mrs. Frankel did a great job, thank you very much.”

“Yes, she did. But everything changes now that we’re in charge.”

“Oh my gosh, Cane. What about Stacie and Delaney? I liked working with them. Don’t they need a new graphic designer now?”

“Don’t worry, Salem. Mr. Rhodes is interviewing new graphic designers as we speak. But you will have to keep doing the projects we already assigned to you until we hire a new designer.” 

“Of course.” 

“Look, Salem,” he started before he gripped at my arms. “I see so much potential in you that I want to bring out. You’ve been doing the same graphic design for 3 years now, it’s time for a change. I want you to be more spontaneous and whimiscal with your art and design. You’ve been keeping it locked away for far too long.” 

“Cane, we just met last Thursday. You don’t know me like that.”

“And now it’s Tuesday and we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now. A lot has happened in almost a week’s time.” 

“Cane,” I giggled. 

“Salem, I’m really excited to be both your lover and your coworker. Please share my excitement.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m excited to be working with you too.” 

“I knew it!” He exclaimed before he hugged me even tighter. 

“You’re such a child,” I moaned again. 

“But you still like me…” he teased before he kissed my cheek. 

I rolled my eyes. 

“Mr. Rhodes and I talked about something else other than you being my graphic designer.” 

“And what was that?”

“I want you, my lovely Salem, to do me the favor of having an abstract exhibition with yours truly.”

“You want me to share the limelight and gallery with you?” 

“Yeah, why don’t you want to do that? I mean we’re both gorgeous people with great bodies.” 

_I don’t know if I would say great. I have love handles…but Thorne liked them so I don’t know…_

“Flattery will get you no wear, Mr. Brooks,” I teased. 

“Salem, are you being shy again? I’m sure your work is great.”

“I only have 200 followers on my ArtSplash page.”

“Well, you do now but I’m sure you’ll gain more with my help. As my graphic designer, you’re not gonna be working for me…you’re gonna be working with me. I’m gonna teach you everything that I know."

“So I’m gonna be your apprentice?”

“Well, yeah. I’m gonna be your mentor, your confidante, and your handsome boyfriend,” he said before he placed his lips on mine. To my surprise, he cradled my head in his large hand and kept his other snaked around my body as our kiss progressed. 

“I love you, Canaan Brooks,” I blurted out with a giggle before I covered my mouth. 

“Is the coffee kicking in again?” He joked. 

“Yes and no.” 

“Oh, well, I love you too, Salem-Rose Berkeley.”

I giggled before I hugged him. “You’re so warm and muscular.” 

“Thank you for noticing. Alright, well don’t hug me too tight yet. I haven’t even shown you your new office,” he said before I let go of him and he took my hand. 

He flicked the light switch on before I noticed that he displayed all of my Pop Funkos in the same order as my old desk and he had my Monsta X and NCT 127 mini posters hanging up and he used clothespins to hang up my pictures with Thorne, Shaye, Brittani, and my family. He even framed the picture of me and him from Thursday night and had it by my computer. 

“What do you think?” 

“Cane, I love it!” I chirped before I hugged him again. I slowly moved closer to the edge of my desk and pulled him by his tie before he put his arms around me again and started kissing me once more. I slightly opened my mouth again and he slipped his tongue in. Our lips were wrestling for dominance, but he was victorious once more since he cradled my head again and slipped his tongue further. He suddenly pulled away and started kissing my cheek, my jawline, and my neck. 

His lips felt so good on my neck but I had to stop him. 

“Cane! Oh Cane! Oh, you gotta stop. We’re at work.”

"Oh, right. Sorry.” 

“Down boy,” I teased before I kissed his cheek. 

“I’m glad you like your office.” 

“I love my office, actually. This is amazing. You set up everything perfectly.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he said before he kissed my cheek again. 

“I’m so lucky to be your first girlfriend. You just love to spoil me.” 

“That’s because you’re my cookie wookie teddy bear,” he teased before booping my nose with his finger. 

“Are you 35 or 12?” 

“You love my lovey dovey talk.” 

“Of course I do. But let’s save it for your place, k?”

“Or yours.” 

“Touche. So do you have an assignment for me?”

“Your assignment is to get your portfolio together and do me the honor of going on a coffee date with me at 12.” 

“My portfolio?”

“Of all your digital abstract work. Is it a physical portfolio or a digital one?”

“I have a portfolio website, if that’s what you mean.”

“Perfect. So coffee at 12?” 

“Sure. I know a good spot with good food.”

“What is this spot?”

“The Beanstalk. It is fairy tale themed on the inside. All of their food and coffee has fairy tale names.” 

“Navassa has a very interesting restaurant scene, I’ve noticed.”

“That’s why I like it here. I grew up here and then decided to stay.” 

“Oh, that’s right. Well, I told you about me so I want you to tell me more about you.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Aww, come on,” he pouted before he started kissing my neck again. “I want to learn more about my dear Salem.” 

“Cane. Cane! Stop it before I rip off your pants and suck your dick.” 

He slowly backed away from my neck and looked at me with a horrified look on his face. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been celibate for 11 months and it’s been driving me crazy.” 

“Looks like I have big shoes to fill.”

“No, no, you don’t have to feel threatened, Cane,” I insisted before I caressed his face. “I’m willing to wait for you. Besides, I have a vibrator.” 

“I actually had another question for you,” he cooed before he grabbed both of my hands and started lightly dancing with me. 

“And what is that?” 

“Am I the first older gentleman that you dated?” 

“Why do you want to know?”

“I’m just wondering. I mean you seem like you have an old soul…”

“Mr. Rhodes told you that, didn’t he?”

“Maybe.”

“No, you aren’t the first. I dated two other older gents.” 

“So you do like older men.”

“Seems like older men like me too. But yes, you’re right. I prefer maturity…although it seems like I’m dating a charming little man child.”

“You take that back.”

“Make me,” I teased before poking my tongue out. 

“Hmph,” he groaned before he grabbed me and threw his lips on mine. 

“You’re still a man child,” I said after he backed away from me. “But you are a great kisser.”

“I’ll take it.” 

I giggled. 

“Well, I think we allotted all of our time of pleasure, Mr. Brooks. Time for work. Is there any other assignment that you need me to do before I go back to the assignments that Mr. Rhodes gave me?”

“Yes, actually there is. Rodney is coming over to help me with my last project before my penthouse apartment is ready for a housewarming party tonight, so I’m planning on having the party Saturday night. So I was wondering if you could design the invitations for me?” 

“That has nothing to do with the Art Center,” I remarked. 

“Yes and no. I mean I am inviting all of our coworkers.”

“Fine, I’ll design them.”

“Thank you. Also, since you’re off on Fridays, I was wondering if we could go around Navassa this Friday.”

“Sure, Cane. Now I’m gonna go work like you should be.” 

“Fine, Salem. I’ll be working on my lesson plan for your apprenticeship.”

“Sounds good, see you at 12,” I said before I walked over to my office. 

I managed to make an invitation much quicker than I thought. I used a white background like the card to his performance but add pops of color using the primaries because I just had to reminisce about Thursday night again. But I knew he was gonna like it so I kept the file open on my laptop, while I worked on one of my ongoing projects for Mr. Rhodes on my new work computer. 

Luckily, all of my files on my flash drive imported on this new computer flawlessly and I was pleased that this computer was much faster than my old one. I was so grateful. I just couldn’t believe I had my own office space. But I never imagined I would have an office right next to a famous artist that I just happened to be dating. 

_I mean I know I dated a famous actor, but luck like that usually doesn’t strike twice. Then again, I guess that’s what happens when you name your child Salem._

Cane couldn’t help himself though, he was so clingy…but that was to be expected since I’m literally the first woman he’s actually been interested in. It was so strange seeing a man 10 years older than me act more like a 12 year old with his first crush…or like a helpless puppy. He kept peeking into my office and I would always catch him and wave at him or blow him a kiss. He would melt in his seat and his face would get all red. I kept giggling every time it happened. 

Then around a quarter til 12, I felt him poking my shoulder. I giggled again and softly took my earbuds out before I turned my chair to face him. 

“Yes, Cane?”

“It’s almost time for our coffee date,” he cooed before poking my shoulders more. 

“I’m aware. Let me just put this last touch on this project for Mr. Rhodes.”

“Is that the invitation you designed for me?” He curiously asked in a softer tone. 

“Yeah, you can look at it if you want.” 

“Wow, these look really good. I like how you used primary colors.”

“I noticed you like primary colors so I decided to incorporate them into the invitation,” I explained while I was still working on my project. 

“Because primary colors are awesome and look good,” he insisted. 

“I agree,” I assured before I turned my chair around again. 

“Actually, I use primary colors because I like blue, my father liked red, and my mother loves yellow.” 

“Aww, I should have known that there was a deeper meaning behind that. You’re such a sweet son.” 

“Yes, I am,” he bragged before he grabbed my hands and helped me up. He grinned at me before I gently kissed his lips. 

“Well, Ms. Berkeley, it seems like you can’t keep your lips off of mine.” 

“It’s hard to resist. I already told you that you have very soft lips.” 

“And that I’m handsome,” he remarked before he flexed his arm. 

“The handsomest,” I giggled before I kissed his cheek and jawline. 

“Oh, it’s 12,” he announced after he looked at his watch. “Get your laptop and purse. We’re still gonna go over your portfolio, missy.” 

“Okay, master,” I teased before I put my laptop back in my backpack and threw it back on my back. After I threw my purse over my shoulder, he grabbed my hand and led me out of my office. He suddenly moved his arm around my waist after we left and I leaned in closer to him as we walked to the elevator to get to the lobby. But as soon as we got to the lobby, we were stopped by Stacie and Delaney. 

“Well, hello stranger,” Stacie started. 

We both turned around slowly and purposely looked like we got caught red handed. But Cane’s arm was still around my waist. 

“Hey, Stacie and Delaney. I’m just going on a coffee date with my new mentor…”

“And handsome boyfriend,” he added. 

“Yep, that’s what I’m doing.”

“Aww! You two are so cute!” Delaney chirped. “Who knew a beefcake could be so adorable?”

“Well, thank you for noticing how cute Salem and I are together, Delaney.”

“You’re welcome, Cane,” Delaney giggled. 

“Alright, alright,” Stacie remarked. “Girl, what happened today?”

“My apologies, Stacie, but I usurped your graphic designer,” he said in a different voice. 

“What?!?! Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t mean to start any conflict, Stacie. We make a great team and I really think that under my mentorship, Salem is gonna become a better graphic designer and artist. I didn’t just usurp her so I could spend more time with her, I did this so I can help her better herself. You can respect that, can’t you, Stacie?”

“Yes, Stacie, I’m okay. I was a little shocked when I was transferred, but I think I’ll like this new position. I believe in Cane and I do think that he wants to help better me.” 

“Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute, Cane. Also I like how you two are matching today. But you better take good care of her too.”

“You have my word, Stacie.” 

“Alright, get out of here you crazy kids,” she teased. “And Salem, don’t make yourself a stranger. You can still come over to the marketing office and visit.”

“I will, Stacie. Don’t worry,” I insisted before Cane and I turned around and left the lobby. 

“What was all that about?” He asked before he moved his arm from around my waist and held my hand again. 

“Stacie treats me like her daughter. Her actual daughter doesn’t really talk to her, so I’ve been her replacement since we met. She just wants me to be happy. You might be “the Canaan Brooks” but you’re also my boyfriend now and my girlfriends are always on guard when I’m dating.” 

“Because of your ex?”

“Yes, because of my ex,” I groaned. 

“Oh…you seem very popular at the art center.” 

“You think I’m popular?”

“Yeah, yesterday, some of our coworkers came to meet me and welcome me to the art center and they had so many nice things to say about you.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know they had such nice things to say.” 

“I see why they did. You’re a sweetheart.” 

“You’re just saying that to get my mind off of Trevor…” I moaned before we stopped at a crosswalk. 

“No, I really mean it. You don’t believe me?” He asked before he looked right at me. 

“Of course I believe you,” I giggled before he kissed my forehead and cheek. “I’m just rattled with anxiety.”

“You have anxiety?” He pondered before we crossed the crosswalk. 

“Yeah. But it’s not bad enough to be on medication. It’s bearable for me. I don’t want to be on any other medication since I’m already on birth control and allergy medication.” 

“I see. So you are opening up to me about your personal life,” he observed before he glanced at me with a smirk on his face. 

“I guess you are weighting me down,” I joked. He just laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. 

“So where is this coffee shop?”

“Another block passed All That and A Head of Lettuce.” 

“I’m treating you to coffee today, Ms. Berkerley,” he quickly stated. 

“I know, Mr. Brooks. You won’t let me pay for anything. You’re so old school.” 

“What’s wrong with a man that engages in chivalry?”

“Nothing, I’m just stating an observation.” 

_Honestly, I was just teasing him. I liked a gentleman and Thorne was almost the same way when we were seeing each other. He would spoil me and get me gifts and buy everything. I would tell him that I could buy stuff too, but he would never listen. He would always say that he liked spoiling me._

“Oh, I see it ahead. Do you see the sign?”

“Yeah, I think I see it,” he stated. 

Once we got to the front of the coffee shop, he let go of my hand and opened the door for me. After I walked in and he followed, his arm was snaked around my waist again. I giggled and leaned in closer to him again while he was looking at the menu. 

“Wow, this place really is fairy tale themed,” he observed as he looked at the walls. 

“Yeah, it’s cute like you,” I cooed. He just smiled at me before going back to the menu. 

“What do you usually get, sweetheart?” 

“I usually get the Marie Lauveau meal. But coffee wise, I get the Goldilocks. It’s basically an iced caramel mocha latte.” 

“Marie Lauveau wass a Voodoo Queen. Is that really considered a fairy tale?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t I ask the owner?” I said before I went up to the counter to talk to the woman behind it. 

“Welcome to The Beanstalk. How may I help you?” 

“Hey, Auntie Stella!” 

“Salem-Rose! My precious goddaughter!” She cheered before she ran from behind the counter and came over to hug me. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much. Where have you been? I haven’t seen you here lately. Did you find another coffee shop?”

“No, no. It’s not that. I bought a Keurig. I wanted to save money.”

“Oh, that’s understandable but you can still visit.”

“I apologize.”

“Oh, it’s okay, honey child. Trudy has been bragging on you. I visited her the other day and she was showing me all of your work. You’re so talented. I just followed your ArtSplash page.”

“Thank you, auntie. I also came back to introduce you to someone special,” I said before I motioned Cane to come over by me. He came and wrapped his arms around me again and leaned his head on my shoulder. 

“Oh, well who is this hunk muffin?” 

“Who’s this, Salem? I like her. She knows beauty when she sees it.”

“Auntie Stella, this is Cane. He’s my new boyfriend.”

“This is your new boyfriend?”

“Yep, that’s me. Canaan Brooks, current boyfriend of Salem-Rose Berkeley.”

“Well, look at you. I knew my goddaughter had taste but damn. You’re a very hot man.”

“I really like her, Salem.” 

I giggled. 

“How did you two meet?” 

“We met at one of his performances at the arts center. He’s a famous performance artist.”

“I charmed her all night,” he bragged. 

“He weighted me down,” I remarked. 

“You two are too cute. Does Trudy know about him?”

“Trudy?”

“That’s my mother, Cane. No, I didn’t tell her yet. But I have some more good news.”

“And what is that?”

“I got a job promotion. I’m the new graphic designer for the Galleries and Museum at the Navassa Cultural Arts Center.”

“And I’m her boss,” Cane added. 

“Wait, so you’re dating your coworker?”

“Cane was recently hired as the new gallery director and curator.”

“Oh, I see. Well, when you do tell your parents, don’t mention that part. I know that William would have a fit if he knew.” 

“William?”

“That’s my dad, Cane.”

“Oh, okay. Trust me, I won’t mention it.” 

“Well, my lips are sealed. Also, I saw Venice earlier. She was just here with a friend. I had no idea she was changing jobs.”

“Yes, she is because she’s a jack of all trades because she just has to be perfect at everything.” 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Salem. I know Trudy and William love you two equally.” 

“Yeah,” I moaned. 

“Well, enough about that, are you two ready to order?”

“Are you ready to order yet, Cane?” I gently asked. 

“Almost. Stella, what’s in the Marie Lauveau meal?”

“Oh, that’s my special Louisiana sampler. It’s a crawfish po’boy with seafood Mac n’ Cheese, cajun style potatoes, and seasoned corn on the cob. Salem loves it.” 

“I barely know what any of that is, but I’ll try it. And I’ll also take a bottle of water and a Goldilocks.”

“Okay, excellent choice, Cane. What about you, Salem?”

“I’ll get the same.”

“Cool. That will be $30 dollars,” she said before Cane dug for his wallet and pulled out his credit card. 

“Thank you. Your coffee will come out first,” Auntie Stella explained before she handed him his card and receipt and then handed me our bottled water. 

We went to the table right by the window and I started staring out before I felt Cane touch my hand. I just looked at him and noticed that he looked concerned. 

“Is something wrong, Cane?”

“Who’s Venice? You seemed mad when Stella mentioned her.” 

“That’s my older sister.” 

“Oh, I see. She’s your Veronica?”

“Basically. I don’t really want to get into it.”

“Okay, well I would like to see your portfolio now.”

“Okay,” I chirped before I took my laptop out and logged in. Once I was in, I went to my website and handed him my laptop, “There’s my portfolio. Critique away.” 

“Hmmm,” he hummed as he kept scrolling down my website. “Hmmm…”

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone from my purse to make sure no one was texting me since I put my phone on silent. When I opened up my phone, I noticed I got a text from Thorne. 

**Thorne: I just mailed the autographed headshot. I got the same-day delivery option so check your mailbox after work. They told me it should get to you by 7.** ****

**Me: Thanks, Thorne. Love you. XOXO.** ****

**Thorne: Love you too, angel. Hope you’re having a good day.** ****

**Me: I am. Thanks.**

“You can put your phone down now, Ms. Berkeley. I finished looking over your portfolio.” 

“Okay,” I moaned before I turned the screen off and put it down. “What do you think?”

“I think these pieces are a good start but you’re still holding back. You need to get out of your comfort zone.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re a shock performance artist with the body of a god.” 

“I had to gain confident in my work over time, Salem. You’re still young. It takes time.”

“You’re only 10 years older than me, Cane. You’re really not that old.”

“Thank you,” he happily chirped. “But still, you need to get out of your comfort zone.”

“Are you gonna help me do that?”

“I’ll try my damnedest. I want you to succeed, Salem.” 

“I’m working on a new piece right now. I haven’t posted it on ArtSplash yet. Can you look at it for me and give me an honest critique?”

“Sure. Where is it?”

“Open up my second tab in Photoshop. It’s called Ambiguous.” 

“Okay,” he said before he did so. “Oh, using primary colors I see. Where you thinking of me while you were doing this? About Thursday night? Were you thinking dirty thoughts about me?”

“Yes, yes, and yes,” I honestly answered. 

“You dirty little girl,” he teased. “I like it.”

“Huh?”

“I like this piece. Not just because of the primary colors, but also because the real you is showing within this painting.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at this again,” he insisted before he handed my laptop back to me. 

“Does this not show your chaotic personality more?” 

“Yeah, it does. I can’t believe me being horny for you helped me.”

“Wow, you’re being very honest again,” he moaned. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I just expect sex to be really fucking good when I finally give you my virginity.” 

“I promise it will be really fucking good.”

“Anyway, I think this is ready to be posted. Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Just give it to me. Put it on camera mode.”

“Okay,” I said before I did and handed the phone to him. 

“Smile,” he said before we took a couple’s selfie. 

“Why did you do that?”

“You’ll see,” he insisted before he was pressing a bunch of keys. Five seconds later, he handed my phone back to me. 

“Done.” 

I looked down at my phone to see that he changed my profile picture on ArtSplash to the picture he just took of us and he also posted my new abstract piece with a very descriptive statement underneath it. I was about to tell him something until the page refreshed and I noticed that I had 20 likes immediately and three new followers. I never had 20 likes within 2 seconds of posting, 

“Cane, your plan worked. I’m getting more activity on ArtSplash. I just gained 3 new followers.” 

Ding! 

“I just gained 10 new followers!” 

“There’s always a method to my madness, Ms. Berkeley. You’re welcome,” he smugly said before taking a sip of his water. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

“I know, doll,” he said with a big smile on his face. 

“Here’s your Goldilocks drinks,” Auntie Stella announced before she put the cups down in front of us. 

“Thank you,” we both said. 

“Your Marie Lauveau meals will be out shortly.” 

“I just got 20 new followers.” I announced. 

“You’re welcome, Salem.” 

I giggled before I turned the screen off again and put my phone back in my purse. 

“I have a question.”

“Yes, Cane?”

“Is Stella your aunt or your godmother?”

“She’s my godmother but I call her auntie because her and my mother are more like sisters than friends.” 

“Oh, okay. Follow up question…do you think your parents would like me?”

“Huh?

“Do you think your parents would like me? I mean I’ll admit that I wanted to wait for my mother to meet you but…”

“My mom just wants me to be happy…my dad, I’m not sure. He’s a mixed bag.” 

“Okay,” he moaned before he took a sip of his Goldilocks. “I think I got my answer.” 

“Here are your Marie Lauveau meals,” Auntie Stella announced before she set the trays down in front of us. “Enjoy. I hope you like it, Cane.” 

“This looks really good,” Cane observed. 

“Well, if you like this, you’re gonna love my dad’s seafood gumbo.”

“Seafood gumbo?”

“It’s basically a Cajun stew.” 

“Okay, I’ll look it up later.” 

I giggled. 

“So this is some food that your family eats?”

“Yeah. I think you’re gonna like it. Try it.” 

“Okay,” he said before he took a picked up the po’boy. He took a bite but some of the crawfish spilled out. 

“Aww,” he moaned. 

“That happens a lot,” I giggled. “You just have to grip it a certain way. More like this.” 

I showed him how I hold the sandwich and took a bite without spilling any crawfish. 

“Sorcery!” He shouted.

“No, no. It’s all in experience.” 

“I have much to learn from you too, Salem,” he said before he took another bite of the po’boy. 

“We have a lot to learn from each other,” I clarified before I thought about the invites. “Do you want to get the invites that I made professional printed?”

“How much would that cost me?”

“Nothing. I have a waiver for a free printing service from the local print shop.” 

“Did you make friends with someone else?”

“No, the print shop just happens to be owned by my high school graphic design teacher, Ms. Tuttle.” 

“How lucky,” he said before he started chowing down on his corn-on-the-cob. 

“So is that a yes or a no? I can order them while we’re here. Invites automatically come with envelopes, by the way. And I can pick them up tomorrow morning. They open at 7.” 

“Yeah, go ahead. Order them. And get one extra.”

“For what?”

“For me to keep,” he said with a smile before he ate some of his Mac n’ Cheese. 

“Okay,” I giggled before I took my laptop out again and made the order. 

“Stella!” Cane called. 

“Yes, handsome?”

“This food was really good. Thank you for exposing me to the wonderful world of Cajun cuisine.” 

“Oh, you’re welcome, child. But you should have some of William’s cooking. Blows my cooking right out of the water.” 

“I guess I’ll have to be the judge of that when I meets Salem’s parents.” 

“Good luck,” Auntie Stella whispered before she walked away. 

“Okay, the invites are ordered.”

“Thank you, Salem. You’re gonna have to roll me out of here.”

“Don’t be a drama queen, Cane,” I teased. 

We said goodbye to Auntie Stella before we left The Beanstalk. Cane was leaning against me the whole walk back to our office since he was having a bit of a food coma. But I happily helped him walk back. The rest of my shift I was working on my other projects while Cane just watched me from one of my visitor chairs. He told me he was watching because he wanted to see how I worked because graphic design fascinated him. 

I managed to get some of the project done before he decided to cut the day two hours earlier than usual since Rodney was heading over to his apartment earlier than scheduled. So Cane insisted that I leave early too so we could have our goodbyes in the parking garage. 

He held my hand again the whole walk to the parking garage and stopped right behind his Spectra. After he put his stuff in the car, Cane wrapped his arms around me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck soon after and just looked at him lovingly. 

“Thank you for an amazing work day.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

“And thank you for posting my artwork. I got 100 likes and 35 new followers now.” 

“You’re very welcome, Salem. But I need to ask you something else.” 

“What?” 

“How about I pick you up tomorrow in my Spectra?”

“Really?”

“What? You don’t want to ride in my car?”

“Okay, fine. I’ll carpool with you tomorrow.”

“Yes!” He cheered. “Now, I have to go meet Rodney at my apartment but you take care, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“See you tomorrow, Salem. I’ll be over your place to pick you up at a quarter til 7:30. Love you,” he said before he softly kissed me. 

“Love you too.” 

“I’ll text you when I get back,” he assured before he kissed me again and let me go. He got into his car and rolled down the window before saying, “Text me your address. Later, babe.” 

“Later, handsome,” I greeted after he pulled out his parking place and drove off. After he drove off, I walked over to my car and put my stuff inside before I noticed my phone ringing. 

I pulled my phone out of my purse and noticed who was calling me. 

_It was my mother._


	5. special delivery

“Hey mama,” I answered before I got in my car. My call automatically synced up to my bluetooth audio system in my car, so I put my phone down by my keys and pulled out of my parking spot before my mother responded. 

“Don’t hey mama, me. You haven’t called me since Friday night. What’s going on? Are you dating someone?”

_I can’t tell her about Canaan yet._

“Sorry, I just forgot.”

“Just forgot? Just forgot?!”

“I’m sorry, mama. I’m talking to you now. What would you like to know?”

“Don’t start with that attitude, Salem-Rose.”

“Sorry, mama.”

“How was your work day, today? Productive I hope.” 

“Yes, I got three projects done today.”

“Good job. Mr. Rhodes is impressed, huh?”

“Yeah, so impressed that he gave me a promotion.”

“What? Did you say a promotion?”

“Yeah. I was transferred to the Galleries and Museum Department. I work under the Gallery Director and Curator now.” 

“Oh my gosh! Salem, that’s amazing! Isn’t that the promotion you wanted?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m really excited about it.” 

“So you’re working under Mrs. Frankel, right?”

“Right.” 

“Oh, well that’s wonderful. I read about her in the paper when you first started working there. Seems like she’s very wise. You’re gonna learn a lot from her.” 

_I’m definitely gonna learn a lot from Canaan._

“Kudos to Mr. Rhodes for seeing your potential, unlike that hack you used to work for.”

“Yes, Mr. Rhodes is much more qualified than my last boss.”

“Are you on your way home?”

“Yeah. I’m pulling into the parking garage right now.” 

“Did you see Venice’s post on social media?”

“No, I didn’t.” 

“She just got hired to work as a Marketing Director at the biggest firm in Navassa. She’s the youngest to earn the position. Isn’t that great? I have two talented daughters.”

_Technically, I’m your daughter not her._

“Thank you, mama. I’m parking right now.” 

“Well, I’m not hanging up until you’re in your apartment.” 

“Right,” I moaned. 

“Stella told me that you were at The Beanstalk…”

_Please don’t say with Canaan. I hope she didn’t tell her._

“Yeah, I was. I missed her cooking and coffee.” 

“She was so happy to see you again she told me. You really should visit her and your family more. You moved back here to be closer to us and we barely see you.” 

_Here she goes with the guilt tripping._

“I know, mama. I’ll start visiting more. I just have to adjust to this new position. It’s gonna be more hands on and I’m gonna be working late nights.” 

“I know, I know. I need to stop babying you, but you’re still one of my little girls.”

“Yes, mama. I’m back in my apartment now.” 

_I was technically in the mail room, but she didn’t need to know that._

“You are? Okay, well I’m gonna take my afternoon nap. Talk to you later. Love you.”

“Talk to you later. Love you too, mama,” I said before I hung up. 

“Hey, Salem, what’s up?” Sofia, the mail girl, asked. 

“Hey, Sofia. Nothing much. I was just wondering if I got a package today.” 

“Oh, yeah. Came just in time. They just delivered it,” she said before she went to the back room where they kept the packages and came back in with a medium sized box. 

_That’s a big box for one autographed headshot. What else did Thorne put in there?_

“Says it’s from a Mr. Rose,” she read out before she handed the box to me. 

_Mr. Rose was Thorne’s pseudonym when he wanted to be discreet. Even after retirement, he’s still a pretty big deal._

“Yeah, he’s an old friend of mine.”

“From Edenville?”

“Yeah, we were work friends.”

“Sweet. How nice that he still cares enough to send you stuff. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around here more. You used to be in here all of the time.” 

“I used to have an online shopping addiction, but now I’m cured.”

“Glad to talk to a survivor,” she teased before she pushed a dreadlock behind her ear. “So is that all the news? I want to catch up a bit.”

“No, it’s not. You didn’t notice my promise ring.”

“Promise ring? Salem-Rose, are you dating someone? I thought you were still getting over Trevor?”

“Trevor can get stuffed. I don’t care about him anymore. But yes, I am dating someone new.”

“Who is this someone? Do I know him? Does he live in this apartment complex?”

“Do you follow performance artists at all?”

“Not really. Are you dating a performance artist?”

“I’m dating the most famous one at the moment. His name is Canaan Brooks.”

“Canaan Brooks? You mean that absolute stud of a man on InstaSnap?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Wait, you two are dating and you never saw his InstaSnap page?”

“I barely even go to InstaSnap anymore.”

“Girl, let me show you a few things,” she declared before she pulled out her phone to show me his page. When she started scrolling I noticed that he had a bunch of Boomerang videos of his workouts, a lot of shirtless pictures, professional photoshoot pics, and mini videos of him talking about abstract art and doing demonstrations of his work. 

“Do you see all of the thirst comments on his little model shots and shirtless photos?”

“Yes, I do see them,” I hissed. 

“Salem, calm down girl. Out of all of these thirsty ass hoes, he picked you…the self respecting beautiful black woman. You got a charm about you girl.”

“Thanks, Sofia,” I chirped before my phone started ringing. I pulled out my phone and noticed that it was Shaye. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Sofia. That’s Shaye so I have to take this.”

“Alright. You better come back and visit me.”

“I will, promise. And tell Caroline I said hello.”

“Will do, girl,” she said before I left the mail room and started walking to my apartment. After three rings, I answered my phone. 

“Hello?”

“Don’t you hello, me. You weren’t gonna tell me anything?!?!”

“What are you talking about, Shaye?”

“What am I talking about? I’m talking about you and Cane,” she jokingly yelled. 

“What about us?” I asked coyly. 

“What about you two? Brittani told me everything when I went to lunch yesterday. She told me that he asked you to be his girlfriend at our designated table and you said yes. So when were you gonna tell me that and when were you gonna show me your promise ring?”

“Sorry, I got sidetracked. It’s a bit hard juggling work life with dating especially when half of the time you’re literally smooching your boss.” 

“Girl, do ya’ll really be kissing in the office?”

“It’s hard to keep Cane off of me. This is the first time he’s really experienced love so he’s a bit over the top about it. But I don’t mind. He’s a great hugger and kisser and I love the attention he gives me.”

“Were you always an attention whore?”

“Since birth.” 

“Lord Jesus. Have you seen Cane’s InstaSnap page?”

“Yeah, Sofia just showed me.” 

“When did she do that?”

“About a minute ago, why?”

“Well, he just posted a picture of you two at The Beanstalk with the caption, ‘Sorry Ladies, but this beautiful woman has stolen my heart and I’m now off the market’. Girl, these thirsty ass hoes are pissed in the comment section.” 

“Oh my gosh, of course he did that. He took that picture for my ArtSplash profile to help me get more followers. It was such a brilliant move. I have 60 new followers now because of that.” 

“Oh, girl. I want to whip this no ass having bitch in Cane’s comment section.”

“Why, what happened?”

“She asked him why he chose an ugly ass black woman instead of a beautiful white woman. I know this bitch did not call my best friend ugly. The fuck she think she is? Looking like a fucking chimpanzee.” 

“Shaye, calm down. I don’t care about Karen’s ignorant ass comment. Cane and I are happy and that’s all that matters.” 

“Hold that thought, Salem. Cane just shut this bitch down.”

“What did he say?”

“He said, ‘I don’t appreciate that ignorant comment about my beautiful girlfriend. Salem is beautiful inside and out and I don’t give a damn about her skin color or race. She treats me like a person instead of just a handsome face and hot body and she doesn’t care about my riches. She loves me for me and I love her for her. She completes me.”

_Canaan came to my rescue. He’s so sweet. I can’t wait to kiss him when I see him tomorrow._

“Aww. He’s so sweet.”

“He really cares about you and loves you. That is so fucking sweet. Gonna make a bitch cry.”

“Oh my gosh, Shaye,” I moaned before I got to my apartment door. I unlocked it and went straight to my bedroom and put my backpack, purse, and package down on my queen sized bed. 

Then I put my phone on speaker and I noticed a text from Canaan. 

**Canaan: Hey, hot stuff. I just made it back to my place. Rodney wanted me to tell you he said hello. Did you make it back home safely?** ****

**Me: Yeah, I just got back. Had to run an errand.**

**Canaan: No worries. Just glad you’re back home safely. What’s your address?** ****

**Me: 1224 Lovebird Lane, Apt. 101**

**Canaan: Got it. Thank you. What you doing now, honey bun?**

**Me: You with the pet names. *giggles* I’m trying to figure out what I’m cooking for dinner.** ****

**Canaan: Rodney just got us pizza from Yo, Pizza. Their meat lovers is really good.** ****

**Me: I’m pescatarian, Einstein.** ****

**Canaan: What does that mean?** ****

**Me: Means I only eat seafood and vegetables.** ****

**Canaan: Oh, well Rodney told me that their Spinach pizza is pretty good.**

**Me: Thanks for the recommendation.** ****

**Canaan: No problem. See you tomorrow, Salem. Love you. XOXO.** ****

**Me: Love you too, Cane. XOXO.** ****

“Salem! Salem! Salem!”

“Huh, what is it, Shaye?”

“Were you texting Cane?”

“Yes.”

“No wonder you were distracted. Anyway, I just wanted to grill you for a bit. I have to report back to work in an hour so I think I’m gonna get me a coffee and scone from The Beanstalk and then head over.”

“They got you working double shifts now?”

“Yes, they do. You know Leslie is the devil.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Please don’t punch her or the rest of management.”

“I make no promises. Bye, girl.”

“Bye,” I said before I hung up the phone. I was about to turn off the screen and put it back in my pocket before I walked back into the kitchen when I got a knock on the door. I opened the door to find a pizza delivery guy when a large pizza in his hand. 

“Yo, Pizza! I got a special delivery for you from a Mr. Albert.”

_Mr. Albert?_

“I don’t know who that is.”

“Well, he called from The Fifth Plaza but he said to deliver it to The Veranda on 1224 Lovebird Lane at Apartment 101. It’s a large Spinach pizza and it was paid in full.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

“Wait, before you go, here’s a $10 tip,” I said before I pulled the bill out of my wallet and handed it to him. 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“No problem. You went out of your way and I appreciate it,” I insisted before I closed the door. 

I put the pizza on my countertop before I pulled my phone back out and started texting him again. 

**Me: Hello, Mr. Albert. Thank you for the free large Spinach pizza.** ****

**Canaan: You’re welcome, sweetheart. Don’t say I never spoil you.** ****

**Me: *eye roll* Is Mr. Albert the best pseudonym you would come up with?** ****

**Canaan: You really aren’t familiar with my child acting career, are you?** ****

**Me: No…why?** ****

**Canaan: I used to be in a TV show called _Sweet Albert_ back in the late 80s, early 90s. I was the titular character since I was an adorable kid with gorgeous blue eyes. The show lasted for 7 years from the time I was 6 all the way to when I was 13. After the show ended, I did commercials and cameo roles in other shows before my father died. So whenever I want to keep a low profile, I sign off as Albert Smith, my character’s name. **

_Wow, am I dating a younger Thorne now? Technically Mr. Rose comes from a character he played back in the 70s called_ **_Ashe Rose_ ** _who was a James Bond-esque spy except American._

**Me: Wow, I had no idea that was you. Lol. I used to watch that show all of the time when I was a kid. It was on rerun by the time I was able to watch it, but still.**

**Canaan: Really? Well, I have all of the episodes in my possession. Maybe you can come over to my place one day and watch it with me.** ****

**Me: Sure, I’d love too but let’s plan this after your little housewarming party.** ****

**Canaan: Deal. Well, I’ll let you go and enjoy your pizza. I’ll see you tomorrow. *kissy emoji*** ****

**Me: See you tomorrow *kissy emoji* *heart emoji*** ****

_Yeah, he was definitely like a younger Thorne. They have the same smart ass personality and brunette hair. The only difference is that Thorne was always a skinny, toned guy and Canaan bulked the fuck up in college and Canaan had blue eyes while Thorne had brown eyes. I guess I did have a type. Lol._

_Speaking of Thorne, I should probably see what’s in that box._

I went back into my room with a pair of scissors and a box cutter and started opening it. When I did, everything was covered in blue tissue paper. I opened the paper up and saw a note that was sealed with a sticker that had his initials on it and a Tiffany & Co box next to a satin pajama set which was above a scrapbook and underneath all of that was Cane’s signed headshot that he covered in plastic. I smiled when I took a closer look at the headshot he picked. It was a shot of him from the set of **_Ashe Rose_** , so I hoped Cane liked those movies. Thorne always bragged about how great that role was for him so I wasn’t surprised that he picked that one. I guess I wasn’t really paying attention to what headshot he chose when I video chatted him yesterday. 

_Wow, they even have the same haircut. Weird._

_Also, what’s with all of the extra stuff, Thorne?_

The scrapbook had an old picture of Thorne and I when we first met on the cover of it, but I put it on the side to admire the other satin pajamas set he sent me. This one was blue and baseball shirt sleeves but was low cut enough to show some of my boobs and the shorts were just as short as my pink set. 

_He was such a dirty old man. But I loved that about him._

Next I opened the Tiffany & Co. box and saw that it was a diamond bracelet. I was shocked even though I was used to him spoiling me in the past. But this was a Tiffany bracelet that was super expensive. I still put it on and admired it on my arm before I opened his note. It read: 

_ **Hello sunshine, I didn’t want to leave you empty handed when I sent your friend’s gift so I went out and bought you another pair of satin pajamas and the Tiffany bracelet you were eyeing for so long when we were still together. I also thought it was the perfect time I send you the scrapbook that we had been working on. I tried to finish it as best I could but I know I’m not as creative as you so I hope you don’t mind. Take a picture when you try everything on so I can see how it looks on you.** ****_

_ **Also, I hope we can make our 7 o’clock video chats more of a frequent thing. If not, that’s okay. I know you get busy. Anyway, love you, angel. XOXO Thorne.** _ ****

I carefully wrapped the letter back closed and stuffed it back into the envelope before I opened up the scrapbook. I flipped to the pages that he put together and I almost cried. I can’t believe he doesn’t think he’s creative. The pages looked fine to me. I just shook my head before I head before I closed it back and picked up my pajamas so I could put them on. 

I quickly put them on and admired myself for a bit. The top was so low-cut, you could almost see the tip of my nipple, but I didn’t care because the material fit over my love handles just right. I took my hair out of the messy bun and finger combed it before I took out my phone and took a selfie. 

**Me: Thank you for the new pajamas and Tiffany bracelet, Thorne! I was so surprised! Also, why are you so hard on yourself about the scrapbook? It looks fine. Thank you again.** ****

**Thorne: I was about to ask if you got the package yet. I know they said by 7 but still. Anyway, I’m glad you like your gifts. You look so good in those pajamas. I wish I could slowly take them off and kiss every inch of your body.**

_Thorne, oh my god. You’re making me so horny, shit!_

**Me: I miss when you did that. You would always tickle me after which I hated.** ****

**Thorne: You loved it.**

_Okay, older Canaan._

**Me: I did not. I hate getting tickled. You were so cute in that headshot.** ****

**Thorne: You think so?** ****

**Me: Don’t act like you weren’t a sex symbol in the 70s and 80s because of the Ashe Rose franchise.** ****

**Thorne: I just like hearing you complement me.**

_Just like Canaan. Smdh._

**Me: Well, you aged like fine wine.** ****

**Thorne: I am still a chick magnet, but you’re the only girl that matters to me.** ****

**Me: Fresh. *giggles*** ****

**Thorne: Hahahaha. How was your day today, angel?**

**Me: It was good. I got to see my Auntie Stella again.** ****

**Thorne: Your godmother?** ****

**Me: Yeah.** ****

**Thorne: Well, good. Glad to hear it.**

**Me: Thanks. I’m eating pizza for dinner now.**

**Thorne: Oh, well I’ll let you enjoy your pizza. I’l talk to you later. Love you.**

**Me: Talk to you later. Love you.**

The next morning, I woke up at 6:30 instead of 6:45 so I wasn’t rushed when Canaan came to pick me up since we had to go pick up his invitations too before heading to the office. I settled on a striped white and black blouse with black leggings and my white booties to wear and put my hair up into two afro puffs on my head. To finish my look off, I wrapped white and black ribbon around my puffs and put on a light shade of red lipstick. 

I was looking so cute, so I hoped Cane would notice again. I didn’t have to wait too long for him to show up because as soon as I went to get my coffee, my doorbell rang. I left my coffee by the Keurig and answered the door to find him standing their in a Burgundy long sleeve polo shirt with a black vest on top and black pants with his signature brown loafers. He also had a teddy bear and sour candy in his hands. 

“Hello, Ms. Berkeley. Your chariot awaits,” he said in a British accent that almost sounded Bond-esque. 

“You love doing accents and impressions, don’t you?” 

“Guilty as charged,” he said in his normal voice. “I got you something.”

“You got me a Fifth Plaza bear,” I observed before he handed it to me. 

“Yeah, they started selling them in the lobby and I thought it would be a cute gift for a cute girl.”

“You’re such a dork,” I teased. “But thank you. I love stuffed animals. What’s with the sour candy?”

“You get free sour candy with the purchase of the bear. I’ll take it off your hands if you don’t like sour candy. I wasn’t sure.”

“I love sour candy, but we can share it.” 

“Yes!” He cheered before he put the sour candy package in his vest pocket. 

“Oh my gosh,” I giggled before I put the bear down on my kitchen counter and went back to him and gave him a big hug. He held me tighter before I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. He began kissing me back before I gently pulled away and started kissing his cheek and neck. 

“Whoa, whoa, Salem. Are you horny again?”

“No, silly. I’m just being affectionate with my boyfriend. I’m so happy to see you.” 

“I’m happy to see you two, sugar. But I think there’s a reason for all of this.” 

“I saw your last post on your InstaSnap page and how you defended me. That was so sweet, Cane. Thank you.”

“You act like you’re surprised. Of course I defended you. You’re my girlfriend and I love you.” 

“I know,” I chirped before I kissed his cheek again. His face got red and he had a big smile on his face. 

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s go. We have errands to run right now, but we can resume this when we get back to the office.” 

I giggled before I got my coffee and left with him. He immediately took my hand and led me down to the parking garage. His Spectra was the only car parked in a visitor spot and when we got to it, he told me to stand 2 feet away from the door behind he hit a button on his key fob. As soon as he did so, a beam came out from the bottom of the car and scanned me and Cane before the driver side and passenger side doors automatically opened. I was in awe already but then the seat turned and came out so I could sit down before they turned forward and strapped both of us in. The doors closed afterwards and Cane started the car. 

A hologram popped up on his dashboard and it looked like a very pale woman in an all black suit and a black asymmetrical bob hair cut. 

_This must be the new exclusive Spectra. Damn, this motherfucker is rich._

“Good morning, Cane,” the hologram started and I noticed that she had a British accent. 

“Good morning, Spectra,” he answered back in the same accent. 

“What can I do for you today, sir?”

“Take me to What’s Your Print on 3251 Morseland Ave.” 

“Right away, sir,” she started before his middle panel glowed and showed the navigation setting. “There are three possible routes. Which one would you like?” 

“The fastest one, Spectra.”

“Okay, First Route it is. You’ll get there by 7:45. Would you like me to play some music?”

“Sure. Play my favorite 80s station.”

“Hits from the 80s. Right on it, sir,” she said before Mad World by Tears for Fears started playing. 

“Thank you, Spectra,” he said before we pulled off. 

“You’re welcome, Cane. I see you have a passenger. Who is she?”

“This is my girlfriend, Salem.”

“Would you like me to put her special settings in my database?”

“Do you mind?” He asked in his normal voice. 

“That’s fine.”

“Okay, Spectra. You can put it in your database.”

“Alright, Cane. Hello Salem, would you like to change your air temperature on your side?” 

“Oh, no. Cane’s temperature settings are fine.” 

“Okay, Salem. Pleasure to meet you. I’ll be in my sleep function. Feel free to tap the button with the Spectra logo if you need anything else from me.”

“Okay, thank you Spectra.”

“The pleasure is all mine, ma’am,” she said before her hologram disappeared. 

“This is the top of the line, brand new Spectra,” I exclaimed. 

“You just noticed?” He giggled. 

“No, I just wanted to say that. Do you always talk to her in a British accent?”

“Well, yeah. This is one of the five only new Spectra’s that were designed for American roads. These are only being sold in England right now. I got to have one because I used to teach the founder’s granddaughter at AbstraCane and became friends with the founder’s son and daughter-in-law.”

“You made friends with Spencer Spectra Jr?”

“Correct. His daughter, Steffie, was quite the protege. Very talented young woman. I wrote her recommendation letter to get into UCLA so he gifted me this car for Christmas.” 

“Interesting,” I said before he pulled into the What’s Your Print parking lot. 

“Okay, I’ll go get the cards,” I said before I tried to open the door. 

“No need to pull on the handle, Salem. It’s just for decoration,” he explained before hitting the Spectra button. The hologram popped back up on the dashboard and Cane told her to open my door which she did before my seat turned and came out to let me out. I jumped out and the seat turned back and the door closed soon after. 

_Fancy ass British car. Spectra is too much like that A.I. from Smart House. *shutters*_

When I got in, I saw a young guy at the front desk. He introduced himself as Gerald before I told him that I had a pick up order for Salem Berkeley. He went to the back and came out with a medium sized box. I handed him my free print order voucher before I asked if Ms. Tuttle was there. He told me she was not. I was a bit upset, but left without making a big fuss. 

Cane must of saw me when I walked out because before I even got back to the car, the door swung open and the seat came out. I sat back down and got comfortable again before Spectra started talking again. 

“Hello, welcome back, Salem,” she greeted. “How was your service at What’s Your Print?”

When she asked that, the middle panel switched from his navigation to the internet and showed What’s Your Print’s Welp page. 

“It was excellent service. Five stars.” 

“Glad that you had excellent service, Salem,” she said before the review was typed out and posted. “The review is under Cane’s name but I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” 

“No I don’t, Spectra. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Cane. Would you like my assistance for anything else?”

“No, I’m heading to work now.”

“Okay, sir. I’ll be going back to sleep mode then,” she said before her hologram disappeared. 

“So, how are my invites looking?”

“I was so distracted by Spectra I forgot to look,” I moaned before I opened the box and looked inside. They gave us the nice envelopes and the invites were printed on the really nice card stock paper. 

“They look good to me.” 

“Awesome, well that’s your first assignment for the day.”

“First assignment?”

“You heard me, Ms. Berkeley. You’re gonna put invites in envelopes and write out every coworkers name on the front and make sure you invite Shaye and Brittani too.”

“Okay, but I order four extra…”

“I just needed one to keep.”

“I really wanted to invite Auntie Stella and the mail girl of my apartment, Sofia. She thirst follows your InstaSnap page. But she always goes to events with her girlfriend, Caroline, so I wanted her to have an invite too.” 

“Okay, okay, fine. The more the merrier. You’re lucky I like big parties, missy,” he teased before he grabbed my hand and kissed it. 

“Thank you, Cane. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I know,” he insisted. I just giggled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll get Melisa to pass them out to our coworkers but we have to give Brittani and Stella their invites during our lunch break and I want to get another When in Rome sub from All That and A Head of Lettuce.” 

“Good idea. I was in the mood for another sub.”

Cane and I got to work around 8:15 and when we got into our offices, I quickly opened up the box again and started stuffing invites into the envelopes. Cane came in with a full list of all of our coworkers so I could label the envelopes accordingly. I usually work fast so it only took me an hour to finish filling every invite out. 

I had him really impressed too. He just smirked at me when I handed him the box of enveloped invites. He brought them to Melisa to hand out and then came back into his office with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes when I noticed, but then he called me. 

I walked in and he pushed his seat back before he motioned me to come sit on his lap. I giggled before I did so and he snaked his big arms around me again before he started kissing me. I moaned in satisfaction when we slightly parted to get some air, but he was relentless. He wanted kisses and he was gonna get them. So I decided to play along. I ended up putting my hands right on his shoulders to steady myself as his kiss became more passionate and rough. 

This man really did want to ravage me, but he was holding himself back. 

“Cane, Cane, oh my. You really missed the taste of my lips,” I moaned when he backed away. 

“I told you that we were gonna finish our morning kiss at the office.” 

“Yeah, you finished it alright. You’re being so passionate and rough and you just popped another boner.”

“I did?! Damn it.” 

“You really want to fuck me, huh?”

“As much as you want me to fuck you, yeah. But I’m trying to wait. We just started dating.” 

“I understand, Cane. Our passionate make out sessions work for me.”

“Good, because I really like the way you kiss me. You have such nice lips…” he droaned before I caressed his face and kissed him. He held my head again before I felt his tongue in my mouth again. We were fighting for dominance again, but he bested me once more. 

“Your dick is poking me,” I teased after we stopped kissing. 

“You mean my big dick is poking you?”

“Oh my gosh, sure Cane. I never really saw it outside of your speedo, but sure.” 

“It’s 9.5 inches,” he whispered in my ear. “It’s long with girth.” 

My face got so red. 

“Ugh, Cane. Let me just suck you off and ride you just once.”

“I can’t let you do that, Salem. Patience is a virtue.” 

“You’re such a tease,” I pouted before I jumped off of his lap and went back into my office.

Five minutes later, he came into my office and was leaning up against the door. 

“What do you want, Cane?”

“Lunch at 12?”

“That’s fine and I’m paying this time.”

“What? Buying lunch is my thing. I’m your handsome, rich boyfriend.”

“I might be a beautiful, middle-class black woman, but I can afford to pay for lunch every now and again.”

“I’m helping you save money.”

“Cane, you don’t always have to spoil me, you know that right?” 

“But I like doing it,” he pouted. 

“No puppy dog eyes today. I’m paying. End of story.” 

In the blink of an eye, the clock drew a quarter til 12 and right on cue, Cane came back into my office. He didn’t have to say anything though. I just saw him and I got up, grabbed my purse, and went over to him. He immediately grabbed my hand and we walked to All That and A Head of Lettuce again. 

Our walk there was surprisingly quiet but Cane did look over and smile at me a couple of times which made me giggle and blush. When we got to the front, he quickly went to the door to open it for me and then wrapped his arms around my waist after we walked in.

“Oh, well look who it?! The happy couple!” Auntie Stella cheered. We both looked over to see her sitting at a middle table sipping on her drink. 

“Hey, Auntie Stella.”

“Stella. We didn’t expect to see you here,” Cane added. 

“Well, I’m on my mandated break. I was in the mood for a sub so I came here. Seems like we all have great minds that think alike.” 

“Yeah, looks like it,” I sighed. 

“Glad I came today too. My girl Brittani is working today. The last time I came it was this mean blonde haired girl named Courtney.” 

_Courtney is a bitch. Shaye wanted to fight her a couple of times when we used to lunch here._

“Yeah, Courtney is something.” 

“Well, I guess Cinderella and her Prince Charming don’t want to eat,” Brittani joked. 

“Oh, we’re next in line, babe,” Cane observed before he unwrapped his arms around me and let me walk ahead of him. 

“Sorry Brittani.” 

“Salem, don’t sweat it. I’m just teasing. How you doing today?”

“I’m great. I got a promotion since the last time we came here.”

“A promotion? What kind of promotion did you get?”

“I’m the new Graphic Designer for the Galleries and Museum at the Navassa Cultural Arts Center.” 

“Wait, that means that Cane is your boss now?! How does that work?”

“We make it work,” Cane quickly assured. 

“He actually helped me get the promotion,” I said before I smiled at him. 

“You really are boyfriend material,” Brittani teased. 

Cane smirked really big. 

“But I’m not her boss, I prefer the term mentor and she’s my lovely protege. We’re gonna be learning a lot from each other.” 

“Damn, where can I find a man like you? Salem, you lucky bitch. Find me a good man like Cane.”

“I’m not magic, Brittani. I just got lucky.”

_Lucky twice, but still._

“Well, rub some luck on me. Daquan still wants to get back with me, lying ass bastard. Like why don’t you go back to Layla? Seems like her loving is better than mine.” 

Cane just looked at me as Brittani was going on about her failing love life. I just shrugged before I tried to snap her out of it. 

“Brittani, just like I deserved better than Trevor, you deserve better than Daquan. You’ll find your special someone. I promise.” 

“I hope you’re right, Salem. Anyway, are you two getting the same subs you did the last time?”

“Yep,” Cane quickly chirped. 

“Good, makes my life easier. Before ya’ll came, the lunch rush was kicking my ass,” she moaned before she went to the register. “That will be $25, Cane.”

“Actually, I’m paying today,” I declared before handing her cash. 

“Cane, you’re not gonna stop her?”

“I tried. She’s relentless.”

“Salem, you’re not gonna let that beautiful beefcake treat you?”

“He already did, Brittani. I told him I was paying today because I can.”

“Whatever. The whole independent black woman thing goes right out of the window for me when I got a man spoiling me. But to each is own,” she shrugged before she handed us our cups and went to the back to make the sandwiches. 

Cane and I got our drinks and then went back to our table. He decided to sit next to me this time and his arm around my shoulder. I mewed and leaned up against him. 

“I can’t wait to have a chance to cuddle with you,” I moaned. “I’m getting sleepy.” 

“Did you rest well last night?”

“I don’t know. I guess I did.” 

“Well, I would love to cuddle with you too.”

“With your shirt off,” I sighed.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he whispered before kissing my forehead. It was nice resting against his chest as I felt him rubbing my arm. I just liked intimate shit like this. Thorne would always do the same when I started to fall asleep when we were having movie nights at his Edenville mansion or if we were picnicking in the park. Brittani was so right. I was so lucky to have two famous guys madly in love with me and I loved them too. 

But I was slightly taken from my daydream when I felt Cane falter a bit. I opened my eyes to see him trying to stop Auntie Stella from leaving. 

“Stella, wait,” he said. 

“Is something wrong, handsome?”

“First off, thank you for noticing I’m handsome. Secondly, Salem and I wanted to invite you to my penthouse apartment housewarming party on Saturday,” he said before he dug her invite out of my unzipped purse. 

“This Saturday? At The Fifth Plaza?”

“Yes, the party starts at 7. Hope to see you there.”

“Okay, I’ll close early then. See you there,” she said before she left. 

Brittani came out soon after with our sub meals and I jumped up when I smelled the food. Cane was a bit startled but just laughed at me before Brittani noticed what was going on. 

“Sorry to wake you, Sleeping Beauty, but your food is ready.” 

“Thank you, Brittani.”

“No problem, girl. Well now you know how to get her up, Cane,” she moaned. 

“The smell of food is always enticing. But before you go, there’s something I wanted to give you.”

“Oh, you’re too kind, Cane.” 

“Salem and I wanted to invite you to my housewarming party at my penthouse apartment at The Fifth Plaza this Saturday at 7. Hope you can make it,” he said before handing her an invite. 

“Oh, you told me about this the first time I met you. Glad to see an actual invite though. I’ll definitely be there.” 

“Great,” he said before my phone went off. I looked down and saw a text from Stacie. 


	6. stacie's choice

**Stacie: Salem, come to the marketing office tomorrow morning after you’re done being all lovey dovey with Cane. We need to talk.**

_Talk? Talk about what?_

“Is everything okay, Salem?” Cane asked after noticing that I looked a bit distressed.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Cane,” I insisted before I took a bite of my sub.

“Alright, so the only invites left are for Shaye, Sofia, and Caroline,” he announced.

“I’ll see them later so I’ll hand them out.”

“Thank you, Salem. This is gonna be a fun party. What type of wine do you like, my special guest?”

“Stella Rosa or Barefoot if we’re talking name brand. But I’m a dessert wine type of gal. I like white, pink, and red moscato.”

“I’m more a Pinot Noir kind of guy, but I can vibe to that. I’ll also make sure to have seafood and veggie options on the menu for my cute girlfriend.”

I giggled.

“So are you getting the event catered?”

“Yeah, I found a local caterer. Rodney is helping me with all of that.”

“Do you need a DJ or decorations?”

“Yes, why? Would you like to help me with that?”

“I have an old high school friend that DJ’s and I’m a master at decorating on a budget.”

“I’m rich, Salem. I don’t really have a budget, but sure, you can help with that.”

“I’m gonna blow your mind.”

“I’m sure you will. I mean you still want to suck my dick so…” he moaned.

“Ugh,” I groaned. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh you do now?” He teasingly asked. “Please show me this surprise.”

“I can’t until we go back to the office. It’s in my backpack.”

“Aww,” he pouted before he went back to eating his sub. I giggled before I did the same.

  
After lunch, Cane and I were hand in hand skipping down the sidewalk on the way back to the office. He started skipping first since he was excited about his surprise, but then I decided to join him. We stopped once we got to the lobby and started walking normally because professionalism. When we got back to the offices, he followed me into my office and was standing behind me the whole time I was digging in my backpack to give him his surprise.

“Canaan Elijah, could you give me some space?” I teased.

“Fine,” he pouted before he backed away.

Once he wasn’t breathing down my neck anymore, I fished out the autographed headshot.

“Here’s your surprise, Cane,” I announced before handing him the headshot. He just looked at it and was silent until I noticed his eyes light up and a big smile appear on his face.

“Salem! Thank you so much!” He cheered before he hugged me with one arm while he was still holding the headshot with his other hand.

“You like it?”

“Like it?!?! I love it. How did you know I liked the Ashe Rose franchise? I can’t believe you convinced Thorne to do this for me.”

“Thorne just likes to make me happy and he knew that this would make me happy. We are really good friends, so he didn’t mind doing this for me.”

“He’s a real stand up guy. I really want to meet him.”

“I’m starting to weight him down ever since I got back in touch with him. He might come to Navassa soon and I’m definitely gonna introduce you to him when he does.”

_If he isn’t just gonna come to sweep me off my feet again…_

“I haven’t been this happy since I first met Maria Lane. You’re the best girlfriend I never had, Salem,” he chirped.

“You’re very welcome, Cane. I actually didn’t know you liked Ashe Rose. He picked a random headshot to give you. I used to watch Ashe Rose and Dusty Spokes with my grandfather when I was little. He was a huge Thorne Hawke fan too. I wish he could have met him. But he died the first year I started working at Edenville Arts Center two years ago.”

“I almost forgot about Dusty Spokes. I used to watch that show with my dad when I was younger. But he was a total suave badass as Ashe Rose. My suaveness was inspired by him. Thorne was the fucking man back in the day. He dated all of the beautiful starlets of that time.”

_And then he ended up with little old me, a normal black chick with love handles that was 40 years younger than him and looked like a sugar baby to the unknowing._

“Yeah, he was quite impressive. He still is. He’s also a great singer. Most people don’t know that about him. Multitalented and aged like wine. He really has it going on.”

“Well, I hope the future is the nice to me too as I age in time. I have to find a frame for this and hang it up in my office.”

“Speaking of hanging up special things in the office…I finally found the perfect place to hang the first gift you gave me when we first met,” I started before I took the painting out of my backpack.

“And where is that?

“Right here, in my office, so we can both have its good luck,” I assured before I put two thumbtacks on the last empty wall and hung up the painting. Cane just smiled again before wiping a tear from his eye.

“I love you so much, Salem-Rose,” he cooed before he caressed my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled before I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. After our kiss, he wrapped his arms around me again in a big hug before he started crying. I rubbed his back and he slowly stopped.

“You really are an amazing woman, Salem.”

“Thank you, Cane,” I said with a big smile.

Cane and I left the office at 5 and he drove me back to my apartment while Spectra was told to put the windows down as _**Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**_ was blasting on his stereo. He was driving a bit sporadically since he was so happy about the headshot still. He started slowing down when we got to my parking garage though. After Spectra opened the doors for us, he hugged me tightly again before placing another soft kiss on my lips and telling me how much he loved me. I just giggled and leaned against his chest before he rubbed my back.

But then something strange happened while I was still in his grasp. I noticed that Spectra was scanning me again but quickly stopped once Cane let go of me. I was a little creeped out, but I didn’t say anything to him. Instead, I just told him I loved him too and waved goodbye as he got back in the car and drove off.

_Spectra is really creeping me out. Is that A.I. jealous of me? Didn’t know she was a thirsty InstaSnap commenter on Cane’s page._

I shook off the thought when I got back into my apartment and took a shower before throwing on my new pajamas since I was gonna surprise call Thorne on video chat at 7 to tell him about Cane’s reaction to the gift.

At the crack of 7 p.m., I dialed his number on my video chat app and the screen blinked and popped before he came into the shot. He was sitting in his mother’s old wicker chair again but this time he was wearing one of his blue button down polo shirts and blue jeans. And some of his buttons were unbuttoned.

_Guess he didn’t take a shower yet…but of course he would answer with his shirt slightly unbuttoned._

“Hello, angel. You caught me right when I was getting back home.”

“I guess I have really good timing…I couldn’t help but notice your shirts a bit unbuttoned…”

“You noticed?” He teased before giggling. “I just wanted to show how I’m getting swole for my pookie bear.”

_I don’t know who’s worse with the pet names…him or Canaan?_

“You don’t have to get swole for me, Thorne. I like you like you are.”

“Well, I have to find a way to keep up a beautiful young lady like you. I’m not getting any younger.”

“I already told you you’re aging like wine. You’re very handsome to me.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said with a big smile. “I wish you were sitting on my lap complimenting me.”

“I do too honestly. I really really miss your sweet kisses.”

“I miss your kisses too, honey. But I do enjoy getting to see you even like this.”

“Wait a minute, have you been watching reruns of The Powerpuff Girls? I swear you got that whole swole comment from that one episode where The Professor was dating Ms. Keane…”

“Yeah, I have. I just like to remember how we used to watch that and SpongeBob after I made sweet love to you some nights.”

“I can’t believe you actually watched those with me.”

“I didn’t mind. It made you happy and I love seeing you happy. I love to make you smile and laugh. It warms my heart. Besides, I liked the tongue and cheek adult humor in some of the episodes.”

“Stop it, Thorne. You’re making me blush and feel hot.”

He laughed.

“So how was my sunshine’s day today? Did you give Cane the headshot?”

Then Stacie texted me again.

**Stacie: Don’t forget to come to the marketing office tomorrow morning.**

**Me: I know, Stacie. I’m talking to one of my friends right now.**

**Stacie: Which one?**

**Me: Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.**

“Sugar, is everything okay?” Thorne suddenly asked noticing that I was furiously texting.

“Oh, yeah, everything is okay. That was just my coworker bothering me. I muted all my texts now so we can just talk without interruption.”

“Um, okay.”

“To answer your question, yes I did give it to Cane and he loved it. He’s gonna frame it and put it in his office. He was so surprised. I didn’t even know he liked the Ashe Rose franchise.”

“Well, those are the only old headshots I have in my possession, so I’m glad he liked it. So he’s a fan of the movies?”

“He said that he modeled his whole personality after the character.”

“Wow, I had no idea I would make that much of an impact. I’m very taken a back.”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. I already told you that I have great memories watching those movies and Dusty Spokes with my grandfather.”

“I do recall you telling me that. I wish I could have met him. He helped bring up a lovely young woman.”

“Yeah, if you would have told me that I would have been dating Ashe Rose when I was 23, I would have laughed. I can’t believe that’s my reality now.”

_And now I’m dating Sweet Albert at 25. Strange._

“Honestly, I’m glad that I fell in love with you, sunshine. I dated a lot of starlets in my day, but none of those girls were as compatible to me as you are. They were just nice eye candy, but you’re much more than that, Salem.”

_Wow, he really wants me back. I don’t do long distance though and I’m with Canaan now._

“Yeah,” I moaned. “I just hate that people thought I was your sugar baby.”

“Oh, fuck them. It doesn’t matter what they think. So I like to spoil you? What of it? I love you for you, Salem.”

“I love you too, Thorne,” I giggled.

“Anything else of note happened today?”

“Not really. But I am planning a housewarming party for Cane. He lives in the penthouse apartment at The Fifth Plaza.”

“The Fifth Plaza in Navassa?”

“Yeah.”

“So this new guy is rich and he’s the new Gallery Director?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I guess I can’t judge. I’m rich and I’m still the Theater Director at the Edenville Arts Center.”

_Guess I have a type…unintentionally of course. I’m not a sugar baby or gold digger._

“I guess you two have something in common.”

“Well, I definitely need to come to Navassa now to meet him.”

“Yes, you do,” I cooed.

“We’ll see, sugar. Well, I need to take a shower and call it a night. Thank you for surprising me with this call though. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” I chirped before I blew kisses at him. He smiled really big before he waved and hung up. I fell back on my bed and had the biggest smile on my face.

I still couldn’t believe that I had two actors from my childhood madly in love with me. I was living the motherfucking dream at just 25 years old.

I woke up at 6:45 like normal Thursday morning. Quickly, I got out of bed and threw on a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that Thorne bought me, put a grey cardigan over it, and slipped on my silver ballerina style flats on. I left my hair out and free and put a little brown lipstick on my lips. Before I started brewing my coffee via my Keurig, I got a good morning text from both Thorne and Canaan and I replied to both of them in record time. My coffee stopped soon after and I headed out the door and to Stanley Jr. since I was driving myself to work today.

_I needed a bit of space from Spectra. *shutters* And I needed to be away from Cane so I could talk to Stacie in peace since she really wanted to talk._

When I got settled in the car, Canaan texted me again and said that he would see me in the office since he knew that Stacie wanted to talk to me and ended the text with two kissy face emojis.

_Did Stacie text him? Ugh. She needs to stop being my second mother._

I texted him back “Okay” and sent two kissy face emojis too before I drove out of my parking garage. I made it to the office at 7:50 and headed straight to the marketing office. When I got there, Stacie and Delaney were typing away before I coughed to get their attention. Both of their heads shot up and they both looked at me with blank stares before Stacie got up and closed and locked the door behind me.

“Hey,” I started. “You wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah, we did. Ever since you and Canaan started working together and progressing your relationship, it seems like you stopped spending time with us.”

“Stacie, are you serious? It’s only been a day and a half. And April fools was yesterday so you’re a day late to be pulling my leg.”

“That’s enough time to realize that you’re losing your adopted daughter to her new boyfriend.”

“Stacie, we’re just work friends. You don’t have to feel abandoned. You two are still my girls. Cane just got this job and I’m just helping him adjust.”

“Adjust? You mean making out and goofing around with him?” Delaney teased.

“What?”

“You heard me. I don’t blame you though. I would be all over him too.”

“I know. I saw how you two were acting Thursday night. You two are planning to come to his housewarming party, right?”

“Of course. I’ve never been in a penthouse and I’m not risking not going,” Stacie assured.

“You know I never miss out on a party, Salem-Rose,” Delaney remarked. “Also I tried to stop Stacie from doing all of this but we were thinking of having a Girls Night at Justinian’s tonight since they have a Happy Hour special that starts right after we all get off.”

“Justinian’s? We haven’t been there in a minute.”

“No we haven’t, so we thought that was the best place to go. Okay, I’m game but I’m inviting Shaye, Sofia, and Caroline if you don’t mind. I would invite Brittani too but she has classes on Fridays.”

“I understand Shaye because her job sucks, but why Sofia and Caroline?” Delaney asked.

“I haven’t hung out with Sofia in a while and she’s starting to feel left out like Stacie over here and she always likes to take Caroline when she does go out.”

“Well, that’s fine. The more, the merrier, right Stacie?”

“Sure. Salem, you’re just lucky I like your friends. Ugh. I’m gonna look like a mother drinking with her much younger daughters.”

“Don’t be like that,” Delaney started. “You’re a total MILF, Stacie.”

“Yeah, to fat fetishists,” Stacie moaned.

“You’re not fat, Stacie. We’re like the same size,” I assured.

“No we are not. I’m two sizes bigger than you and I have smaller, saggy tits.”

“Well, excuse me for being childless and having perky big tits,” I remarked before I got a text from Canaan.

**Canaan: Are you almost done talking with your gal pals? We have to talk about your next assignment.**

_Next assignment? He probably just misses me and is too manly to actually say it. But then again, I do have that effect on like everyone I meet. I’m not with them for five seconds and suddenly they miss me._

**Me: I’m wrapping up. I’ll be in the office in five.**

**Canaan: Okay, I’ll see you in a bit, cookie wookie teddy bear. *kissy face emoji***

_Yeah, he just wanted his good morning kiss he didn’t get…he’s such a lovestruck teenager…but I loved every second of it._

“Is your man texting you?” Delaney asked.

“Yeah, he didn’t get his good morning kiss like he usually does so he’s being whiny.”

“He’s such a child,” Stacie remarked.

“Yeah, a really hot man child,” Delaney insisted.

“Well, I spoke my peace so you’re free to go check on your man child,” Stacie declared. “We’re planning on going to Justinian’s at 7. Please don’t be late.”

“But Happy Hour starts at 5. I was just gonna go there after work.”

“Delaney, it’s a Girls’ Night. We need to look nice. Everyone needs to wear a cute cocktail dress including your friends, Salem. Also that gives Cane plenty of time to spend time with you before, Salem-Rose.”

“Well, thank you for being considerate of our relationship,” I huffed. “See you girls, later.”

“Bye, Salem! Tell Cane I said hi,” Delaney cheered before I walked out of the office. When I walked back into the second floor hallway, I noticed five movers moving Cane’s masterpiece into the area and mounting it up on the long bare wall adjacent to the elevators.

_That’s a unique place to put it since that wall was on the way to Cane and my new offices. I wonder if he and Mr. Rhodes agreed to put it there._

“Good morning, ma’am!” Two of the movers greeted.

“Oh, good morning!” I said back before I went around the corner and headed straight to Cane’s office.

When I got there, I noticed that he was an old school brown plaid suit jacket with a Burgundy colored polo shirt underneath and his hair was slightly gelled back and he was wearing aviator style eye glasses. I’m not gonna lie, I was kinda digging his Clark Kent look today.

“Good morning, Cane,” I greeted. He was looking down at some papers, before he slowly looked up and smiled at me.

“Good morning, Salem,” he said before he pushed his chair back. I took that as an invitation to sit on his lap again like yesterday, so I proceeded before he wrapped one of his arms around me and grabbed my right hand in his left. We just smiled and looked at each other before he leaned in and kissed me.

“How’s my sweet girlfriend doing this morning?”

“Great,” I giggled. “Even better now that I got a good morning kiss.”

“My morning is a lot better too because of that,” he chirped before he kissed my cheek. “I missed our usual morning routine.”

“You know Stacie was bugging,” I sighed. “But I didn’t know you still wore glasses.”

“I had to order more contacts. I’m still very nearsighted. But I have these backup glasses in times like these.”

“Well, they look great on you. I also like how you did your hair. You look like Clark Kent a bit…”

“You think so?” He giggled.

“Yeah. But I’m a comic book nerd though, so of course I would think that. I’m more of Batman fan than a Superman fan though.”

“Small world, I am too.”

“You read comic books?”

“Yeah, I love comic books. I have a bunch. I left them with my mother though. I guess you’re a DC fan?”

“My dad was a Marvel fan, but yes, I ended up being a DC fan.”

“I did pick the right woman,” he moaned before he kissed me again. “Cute and has good taste.”

“I guess I picked the right man then. Handsome, Caring, and a DC fan.”

He laughed.

“Well, we should plan another date to watch some DC animated stuff after our Sweet Albert marathon?”

“I’m down with that. There’s a pretty good comic book shop downtown. I can take you there tomorrow during our Navassa tour.”

“I would love that,” he said with a big smile. “So is everything okay with Stacie?”

“Yeah, she was just worried that you were gonna take up all of my time and I wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore.”

“Why would she think that?”

“I don’t know. I told you that she doesn’t have a good relationship with her daughter so she treats me like a daughter.”

“Right. Do you have a solution to this problem?”

“We’re having a girls night at Justinian’s tonight.”

“Justinian’s?”

“It’s a Greek restaurant. I’ll take you there too one day.”

“But I’m paying.”

“Fine,” I sighed before he giggled again.

“So I was talking to Mr. Rhodes last night after hours and he was asking about your progress on the last projects that he gave you.”

“I thought I emailed him yesterday. I’ll be done with everything today.”

“Okay, I was just checking. We do have to balance work and pleasure, Ms. Berkeley.”

“I know how to do that, Mr. Brooks,” I huffed. “You’re the one that’s still trying to figure all of that out.”

“Oh is that so?” He asked before he started kissing my neck.

“Stop it, Cane,” I moaned before I started laughing. He did stop and just stared at me before putting a cheeky smile on his face.

“You were saying?”

“I hate you,” I pouted before I jumped up from his lap.

“Mr. Rhodes and I have chosen a new graphic designer for Stacie and Delaney.”

“You mean the new Performing Arts Graphic Designer?”

“Yes, she’ll be starting on Monday and Mr. Rhodes wants you to show her around.”

_Of course he does._

“Thank you for letting me know,” I said before I went into my office.

About an hour before I got off of work, I wrapped up my last Performing Arts Marketing projects and sent them off to Mr. Rhodes. I just hoped that there were no other changes because Fridays were my days. After the files were sent, Cane walked in and told me that he wanted to take me to Dillard’s so that he could buy a cute cocktail dress for me and some accessories. At first I tried to insist that I didn’t need him or want him to do so, but he kept on insisting that he wanted to, so I did eventually give in.

Cane helped me look through a bunch of dresses until we found a short black dress with no sleeves and a wavy horizontal pleated skirt. The dress hugged my love handles just right and when I went out of the dressing room to show Cane, he really liked how I looked in it. He came over and hugged me and told me how beautiful I looked it in before he showed me some gold accessories he picked out to go with it.

He actually had really good taste because I told him that I liked everything he picked out. The smile on his face got even bigger knowing that I thought he had good taste. Once we bought everything, Cane followed me back to my apartment and sat on my bed while I got back in my new cocktail dress and prepped for Girls’ Night. Dress and accessories down before I teased my hair, put some of my hair up in pigtails while the rest was out and about and put my golden Roman laurel headband on my head.

Cane had taken off his suit jacket and was just sitting in his Burgundy polo shirt and khakis as he was rolling up his sleeves when I walked out of the bathroom. He slowly looked up and took in my whole look before he whistled at me.

“Damn! Look at my pretty young thing.”

“You like Michael Jackson?” I asked.

“His music, yes.”

“That’s what I was asking,” I giggled. “Do you like what you see?”

“I love what I see,” he assured before he came over by me and held me. “How can a woman be so cute and sexy at the same time?”

“I don’t know,” I giggled. “You think I’m sexy.”

“Well, I am getting a nice preview of your tits.”

“Fresh,” I remarked before I pulled his head down and kissed him. “I’ll let you touch them and play with them soon enough. But patience is a virtue…it’ll be worth the wait.”

“I already know it’ll be worth the wait.”

“How much longer on your contacts?”

“Monday. Why?”

“Because I like you with glasses. You’re really adorable with them.”

“Thank you, Salem,” he said before he caressed my face and kissed me. “Well, it’s time for you to spend time with your gal pals. I’ll see myself out.”

“Okay,” I moaned. “I’ll text you when I get to the restaurant.”

“Alright, and don’t forget to text me when you get back. I just want to make sure that my Salem is safe. But have fun.”

“Noted, Cane,” I said before he went to my door. When he opened it, Sofia and Caroline were standing on the other side. Sofia was wearing a grey suit with white stripes and a black tie and had her dreadlocks up in a ponytail. Meanwhile, Caroline had her long brunette hair down and was wearing a grey homecoming style dress that was covered in glitter.

“Oh, hello,” Canaan quickly said.

“Well, hello Canaan,” Sofia started. “Didn’t expect to see you at Salem’s place? Did we disturb?”

“No, no. We were just spending a little time together before your Girls Night.”

“Gotcha,” she teased with a wink.

“Stop it, Sofia,” Caroline rebuked. She’s a little stinker sometimes, but she’s a huge fan. She actually introduced me to your amazing work. I’m Caroline Alvarez and this is my girlfriend, Sofia Flores.”

“Oh, well always nice to meet fans.”

“She has a bit of a crush on you too,” Caroline added.

“Don’t tell him that, Cari!”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I have a lot of adoring female fans.”

“You are so much more handsome in person. Damn, you work those glasses.”

“Okay, Sofia. You’re dating me now and Cane is Salem’s man. Sorry, we’re just here to pick up Salem.”

“Of course,” he said before I came over by them.

“Hey Sofia, Caroline.”

_This whole exchange was so awkward to witness._

“Hey, girl! You look amazing.”

“Thanks. Cane helped me pick out this dress and bought it for me.”

“Handsome and has taste,” Sofia observed. I looked over at Cane who was just smiling and blushing. I got a little jealous so I planned my next move…

“It seems I forgot something…give me a second…”

“What did you forget?” Canaan asked.

“This…” I huffed before I yanked him by his polo shirt and kissed him again. He melted under my control and wrapped his arms around me before I stuck my tongue in his mouth. Yeah, it was wrong for me to pull a power possessive move on my friend but she needed to know her place.

“Bye, Cane. I’ll text you later,” I chirped before he left with a big smile on his face, face redder than a tomato, and I went with Sofia and Caroline.

“He really is very handsome, Sofia. I see exactly what you mean,” Caroline started as we walked to Sofia’s SUV.

“You’re so lucky, Salem. Many women would kill to date that stud muffin.”

“I know,” I chirped. Then my phone beeped.

“He’s bothering you already…he just left…” Sofia moaned.

I picked up my phone and noticed that it was Thorne trying to video chat with me.

“No, it’s not him…it’s my mother!” I quickly insisted.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot your mom was a helicopter parent.”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna send her a text so she’s not worried.”

“I think it’s nice that you have a mom and a boyfriend that care enough to want to make sure you’re okay,” Caroline cooed.

“Yeah…” I moaned before I rejected the video chat request. I went to my Messaging app and sent him a text that I was going out with friends and that I would talk to him later. He messaged me back with a “Have Fun and Be Safe” message before sending me a selfie of him sitting in the same wicker chair with his shirt off.

My face got so red and felt so hot when I saw it. He really was working out and getting swole. He was skinner than Cane but his body was just as defined now.

**Me: Thorne, you look amazing.**

**Thorne: You think so, angel?**

**Me: Yes. Wow.**

**Thorne: *laughs* Thank you, sunshine. I can’t wait for you to tell me all about your night.**

**Me: Right. I can’t wait to tell you.**

**Thorne: I’ll be waiting by the phone. Love you, Salem.**

**Me: Love you too, Thorne. *kissy emoji***

_Ugh…he really wants me back…but I love Canaan too…ugh…_

“Are you gonna get in the car?” Sofia called. I looked up to see them both in the car and I was just standing by the passenger door. I snapped out of my daydream and jumped in the left side back seat.

“Guess you were having a long talk with your mom?”

“Something like that,” I sighed before Sofia pulled off.

“So are we meeting Stacie and Delaney at Justinian’s?” Sofia asked.

“Yeah. Shaye also already headed out. The table is under Delaney’s name.”

“Got it.”

“So, Salem, what is it like dating a celebrity?” Caroline curiously asked. “I feel like it’s been forever since we last talked and now you’re dating a famous artist. Crazy.”

_Little does she know, I have experience with dating a celebrity._

“Oh, it’s interesting…you always have to deal with fangirls.”

“I bet. Those thirsty InstaSnap thots are relentless on his page,” Sofia huffed.

“I know, you showed me,” Caroline chirped. “Is he treating you well? He seems like a big softy.”

“Yeah, he is,” I cooed. “He’s great. The best boyfriend I’ve ever had. He gives really nice hugs and he has really soft lips. His kisses make me melt and he makes me feel so good. He’s so caring and loving and compassionate.”

“Aww! I’ll be rooting for you two!” Caroline exclaimed.

“Well, you forgot a better question, Cari…have you two had sex yet? Is he a god in bed?”

“No, no…we’re waiting until we get to know each other a bit better…”

“Salem, you’re waiting to fuck that Adonis?! How do you have self control to not jump his bones? It almost sounds like he’s a virgin…”

“Well, that’s the thing. I’m waiting for his sake because he is a virgin…”

“What?!” They both asked.

“That hunky piece of man meat is a virgin? Are you sure he isn’t lying? There’s no way. He’s such a flirt…he seems like the type to have crushed puss left and right…”

“Why would he lie about being a virgin, Soph? Maybe he’s religious…is he religious, Salem?”

“He was raised Catholic. He’s half Italian, half Jewish. But yeah, he’s a hopeless romantic and wanted to wait until he found the right person…”

“Oooh! Do you think you’re the right person? Are you about to take his virginity?” Sofia asked.

“I hope so. I’ve been wanting to fuck him since I felt his boner on my thigh while we were making out against my car.”

“He popped a boner while you were kissing?!” Caroline shrieked.

“Yes, men do that sometimes, Cari.”

_Caroline was a bit of a dense in the the head lesbian, so she didn’t always understand male anatomy._

“So weird…”

“How big did he feel?”

“He felt bigger than my exes…”

_Actually, he felt like he was the same size as Thorne and he claims that he was the same size._

“Oooh! You think you’ll be able to handle all of that?”

“Well, we have to figure out what positions he likes and I have to guide him along when he does decide to fuck me. I wish he would just let me give him a blowjob so I can at least see what his dick looks like.”

“The suspense is killing you?”

“Hell, yeah.”

“Okay, Sofia, I think it’s time to stop teasing Salem now.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable, Cari?”

“No, no, it’s just that we’re here,” she announced before Sofia turned into the parking lot.

“They do valet parking…so just drive up to the guy in the vest.” I said.

“Okay.”


	7. girls night out

After Sofia gave her keys to the valet, we walked over to the front door of Justinian’s and was bombarded with live music coming from behind the bar area and bright neon lights that beamed off of the marble and granite that decorated the restaurant.

“Welcome to Justinian’s! How may I help you today?” The maitre’d greeted.

“Our table is under the name ‘Delaney Morris’.”

“Yes, she just arrived with two guests,” she said before picking up three menus. “If you would please follow me.”

When we got to the table, we noticed that it was a big round booth and that Delaney was talking to Shaye about her job while Stacie was already sipping on pinot noir in her large wine glass.

“Excuse me, Miss Morris, the rest of your party has arrived.”

“Thank you, Mona. Hey, girls! Stacie, scoot over so we can let them in.”

“Okay,” Stacie huffed before she did so. I went into the booth first and sat by Shaye and then Sofia and Caroline scoot into the booth last.

“Sorry we took so long. Salem and Canaan were having some alone time when we came to pick them up,” Sofia teased before Caroline elbowed her in the arm.

“Oh, we know,” Stacie assured before taking another sip of her wine. “That’s why we won’t be talking about him tonight. This is girls’ night…them’s the rules.”

“Calm down, Stacie. Sorry, this is her second glass of wine. I told her to slow down on that. But she just got into an argument with her daughter so she’s a bit butt hurt. Although this is girls’ night, we can talk about Cane if he posts something new on his InstaSnap but that’s the only time that it’s acceptable.”

“Works for me,” Sofia chirped.

“Oy vey,” Caroline moaned.

“I’m sorry that you got into an argument with your daughter, Stacie,” I started.

“It’s not your fault, Salem. But thank you for caring. I know I’m being hard on you and Cane, but I’m only like this because I care about you like a daughter. I don’t know Cane like that yet so I still have my suspicions…”

“You shouldn’t,” Sofia moaned.

“Why not?”

“Go ahead, tell them Salem.”

“Sofia!” Caroline gasped.

“No, no. It’s okay, Cari. Look guys, as much as I want to fuck Cane, I’m waiting to do so for his sake. And I’m waiting because he’s still a virgin…”

“What?!” Stacie, Delaney, and Shaye all exclaimed.

“That handsome stud muffin is a virgin?!” Shaye asked.

“Yes, he is. Appearances can be deceiving. This is all the persona he created on social media for his famous artist brand. Cane is nothing like you think he is. He’s only a flirt for fan service. Yes, he is a bit vain but underneath all of that, he’s a total nerd and a big DC fan. He’s also a big softy.”

“Wow, he’s a really good actor then,” Delaney sighed.

“I could tell…his little persona is starting to fade,” Stacie insisted.

“That’s because he’s starting to be more comfortable around us. He never told me that but I can speculate because I am the same way when I start to get to know people.”

“Also, Delaney, he was an actor,” Sofia said.

“What?”

“He was the titular character on the show _**Sweet Albert** _from when he was 6 to when he was 13. His father was the legendary TV producer, Alfred Brooks. But Alfred died when Cane was 14.”

“Wait…he’s Alfred Brooks’ son?!” Stacie exclaimed.

“I used to watch _**Sweet Albert**_. I had no idea that was him. He was such a cute kid!” Delaney chirped.

“I’m speechless…well I guess you’ll be taking his virginity then?” Shaye asked.

“Yes, whenever he’s ready. I mean this isn’t my first rodeo.”

“What does that mean?” Shaye inquired.

“I took my first ex’s virginity too.”

“Wow, well alright, Ms. Berkeley,” Sofia teased.

“I’m scared of you, Salem,” Delaney also teased.

I just giggled.

“Well, girls, we also wanted to gather to celebrate Salem’s promotion!” Stacie announced. “Salem, why don’t you tell these lovely ladies about your new job?”

“Well, I…”

“Hello, ladies,” the server said before we all looked up at him. He was tall and toned with olive colored skin and teased, coiffed, raven curly hair on top his head. He also had piercing hazel eyes and a bit of stubble. He was handsome, but Cane was my Adonis. Although I did start to wonder what Cane would look like with stubble. Delaney was looking at him offly hard though.

“I’m Troy and I’ll be your waiter for the night. Can I start you off with drinks?”

“I already ordered pinot noir from the bar but I would love another glass.”

“Sure thing, ma’am. Would you ladies like anything from the bar as well or would you like fountain drinks? Our speciality drink menu is in front of you and we carry Pepsi products.”

We all ordered drinks from the bar. Delaney got a White Russian, Shaye got a Strawberry Margarita, Sofia got a Bloody Mary, Caroline got a Vodka Cranberry, and I got a Captain Morgan Coke.

“Alright. Does anyone want to order any appetizers?”

“Sure. We’ll get some pita chips and hummus,” Delaney answered. “Anyone want anything else?”

“No, that’s fine,” we all said.

“Alright then. I’ll put those orders in and be back soon to take your dinner orders,” he announced before he walked away.

“Well, he’s fine,” Delaney first said.

“Yeah…but I have my eyes on another handsome stud,” Shaye insisted.

“Are you talking about Rodney Lewis?” Delaney asked.

“Maybe.”

“He looks a bit young,” Caroline observed.

“He’s probably like Salem’s age. That’s fine with me.”

“He looks college aged to me…like 22, 23,” I remarked.

“Still okay with me.”

_Okay, Valerie._

“As you were saying, Salem,” Stacie insisted.

“Oh right…well girls, I am the new Graphic Designer for the Galleries and Museum!”

“Wow, congratulations girl!” Sofia chirped.

“Yeah, congrats. Haven’t you been clamoring for that job forever now?”

“I sure have, Caroline, and now I have it!”

“Well, seems like I was the last to know which is strange because I’m your best friend,” Shaye huffed.

“I’m sorry, Shaye. It just never came up until now.”

“Wait, doesn’t that mean you’re working for Cane?” Shaye quickly pondered.

“Umm hmm,” Stacie hummed.

“Yeah, Cane’s my boss…well he prefers the term ‘handsome mentor’ and I’m his beautiful protege. He helped me get my promotion.”

“Yeah, and now Delaney and I have to get used to a new designer,” Stacie huffed.

“Yikes. Cane must have a lot of pull to get all of that in order,” Caroline added.

“My boss was his old professor at UCLA.”

“That will do it,” Sofia said.

“Nepotism and white privilege at its finest,” Shaye huffed.

“You’re not wrong,” Delaney agreed.

“Alright ladies, I got your drinks and appetizer,” Troy said with a big smile on his face. After he set everything down, we ordered our food. I ended up ordering a falafel gyro with a Greek side salad. Then he left and Delaney started chowing down on the pita chips and hummus.

“Jesus, Delaney, pace yourself,” Stacie remarked.

“Sorry, I just love hummus.”

“I never thought someone could like hummus as much as Samuel,” I moaned.

“Is he still vegan?” Caroline asked.

“Yes, yes he is and he’s super preachy about it.”

“Yeah, he’s annoying as fuck about it,” Shaye added. “But enough about Salem’s weird annoying brother, let’s get back to this promotion I’m just learning about.”

“There’s nothing more to it. I’m working alongside Cane and I like it. And Shaye, Mr. Rhodes is like a father figure to Cane. I already told you that his dad died when he was 14.”

“Oh, well I guess that’s different…”

“Anyway, thank you for wanting to celebrate my promotion. I got more fanfare from you guys than my mother and Auntie Stella…”

“Oh no, what did Venice do this time?” Shaye asked.

“She got a job as the new Marketing Director at the biggest firm in Navassa. She was bragging about it on social media and to Auntie Stella at The Beanstalk a couple of hours before Cane and I went for coffee the other day.”

“Salem, I think you’re being too hard on yourself. Sure your parents think that Venice is perfect, but you have the upper hand…”

“I do?”

“Ugh, yeah. You’re dating the most eligible bachelor of the modern art world and _**Sweet Albert**_ himself. Girl, you’re lucky as hell to have him as a boyfriend and mentor. He really could help you get your dreams off of the ground. I know how hard you work. Now is your chance to make your dreams a reality.”

“You’re right! Thanks, Shaye.”

“No problem. That’s what best friends are for…but next time you better tell me about your promotions first.”

“Deal. Also, I have invites for you, Sofia, and Caroline,” I announced before taking the envelopes out of my purse. “Cane is having a Housewarming Party at his penthouse apartment at Fifth Plaza this Saturday night. I made the invites myself. He really hopes you guys can make it. He really wants to meet all of my friends.”

“Cool, I get to see a penthouse!” Shaye chirped.

“Yeah, this is amazing. Thank you for inviting us,” Caroline answered.

“I suppose you’re his special guest for the evening?” Sofia asked.

“Of course,” Delaney answered for me.

“Yes, I am. Thanks for answering for me, Delaney.”

“Well…” Sofia started before we heard a buzzing noise coming from her phone. She picked it up and said, “Oh, it’s just an InstaSnap notification.”

“Did Cane just post something?” Shaye asked.

“Actually, he posted two things. Let’s look at his Throwback Thursday post,” she said before she started scrolling on her phone. “Here we go. It’s a picture of him when he was 16. And all of the thirsty bitches in the comment section are raving about how cute he was.”

“Is that Deidre chick commenting again?” Caroline asked.

“Deidre? Who’s Deidre?” I asked.

“Oh, she’s Cane’s biggest thirstiest InstaSnap thot. She’s actually black though which is surprising to me since most if not all of his thirst fans are white bitches…no offense, Delaney and Stacie.”

“None taken,” they both said.

“Have you ever clicked on her avatar to see her page?”

“No, I haven’t Salem, but I will today…” Sofia answered before she did so. When she did click it, her face dropped and she just slid the phone over to me.

“What’s wrong? Why did you slide the phone to me?”

“Look at the last picture she posted.”

I did so and noticed that it was a picture of her and an older white man with dark brown eyes, olive colored skin, and slicked back grey hair. He had a couple of wrinkles and liver spots but looked slightly youthful like Thorne. He was also a bit pudgy but was the same height as this Deidre chick.

Deidre on the other hand was youthful and vibrant with no skin flaw to be found and a sun kissed glow on her melanin. She was my shade of brown and had dark brown eyes like me. Her hair was braided up in long rope braids and she was wearing a black suit that matched the old man’s.

“Do you not know who that is?” Sofia asked.

“No…”

“Salem, that’s Niccolo Renaldi. Deidre is his daughter. Niccolo is one of the most renowned lawyers in all of America. His law firm is actively sought after all over the West Coast. I saw Deidre’s location. She lives in Navassa now. I guess she’s trying to expand her father’s law firm to the East Coast but started here.”

“Oh, I never heard of him before. Where is his law firm based?”

“Burbank.”

“Wait, Cane and Rodney are from Burbank,” I moaned.

“Salem, do you think that Cane might know Deidre?” Shaye asked.

“Yeah, do they have history or something?” Sofia asked.

“I don’t know…I guess…maybe…he never mentioned her.”

“Huh. Weird. Well, I think we should look out for Deidre.”

“I agree, Sofia. She better not step up to my best friend.”

“Okay, okay. Love the enthusiasm but no one is gonna be fighting for me. Besides, we don’t know if she knows him or not. That was just speculation. Burbank is a big suburb of LA after all.”

“Well, alright,” Sofia moaned before I went back to his Throwback Thursday post. It was a picture of him when he was 16 but I noticed that his glasses and braces were oddly missing from the picture.

_Did he photoshop his old picture? What the fuck?_

Then I noticed Deidre’s comment that read, “Aww! You were so cute back then.”

I rolled my eyes before I handed the phone back to Sofia. She noticed that I was a bit peeved off so she asked what was wrong.

“I think Cane photoshopped his picture.”

“What do you mean? This looks like an unaltered picture to me.”

“I know he did. Ugh, I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind later on.”

“Did he show you an old picture of him or something?” Delaney asked.

“Yes, he did. The day that I met his mother and he asked me to be his girlfriend, he showed me an old picture of him when he was 16. He had black coke bottle glasses and braces.”

“Oh, well then I believe you,” Sofia insisted. “Why would he hide that? I mean we were all awkward at that age.”

“It goes against his persona, sweetie,” Caroline explained. “He was an actor. He probably grew up in an environment where looks were everything so now he might equate his fame and fortune to his good looks and he doesn’t want to harm that image so he even photoshops his old photos to make himself look attractive even then.”

“You’re exactly right, Caroline. We need to have a Coming to Jesus meeting about all of this. I hate that he thinks he was ugly. He was so adorable and I love him with glasses. He doesn’t like how he looks in glasses.”

“Really?! He looked so adorable in them.” Caroline insisted.

“Yeah, my Cari is right. You do need to talk some sense into him.”

“I will, Sofia.”

“Well, he posted another photo for Throwback Thursday. I didn’t see the hashtag on the other post. Looks like it’s a picture of him in a very blue suit and…wait, is that Steffie Spectra?!?!”

“Probably so. He did teach her at his arts forum and learning center, AbstraCane. That’s why he has a top of the line, only sold in England, Spectra.”

“That’s crazy. He’s also in the picture with a guy and a black girl…the caption says…’The good old days when I was still mentoring the youth of Burbank and the surrounding area at AbstraCane. These three were my favorite students though. They are Steffie Spectra, Findley Carrera, and Kaitlyn Bell.’ Oh, and Deidre just commented under this post.”

“What did she put?”

“She put…’Aww! You’re probably an amazing teacher. Those kids were so lucky to have such a wise man in their life.’”

_Wow, she’s a suck up. I’m really starting to be suspicious of her._

“Wow, she’s a piece of work. Does she always have to suck up to him?” Shaye scoffed.

_My sentiments exactly._

“Yeah, she got it bad,” Sofia moaned.

“That bitch is thirsty,” Delaney remarked before taking another sip of her White Russian.

“Here comes our food,” Stacie announced. Troy came out with two waitress and set down our food in front of us before the two waitresses left and he asked if everything looked right. We told him yes and then he left but not before winking at Delaney.

“Did you guys see that?”

“See what?” I asked.

“Troy just winked at me!”

“Oh my gosh! Do you think he thinks you’re cute?”

“Maybe. I mean I don’t look like I’m in my thirties.”

“Look at you, hot mama.” Sofia complimented.

“Thank you, thank you.”

“Salem, I had no idea that Cane used to be a teacher.”

“Yeah, Caroline, he was also a curator for a little while before he became famous. He was an apprentice under Maria Lane.”

“I love Maria Lane,” Caroline chirped. “My father has a couple of her abstract pieces. And my parents attended a lot of her provocative performances.”

“Cane has one that she made for him that’s hanging up in his office.”

“So cool!”

“I need to ask him about his teaching days tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow? What’s happening tomorrow?” Sofia curiously asked.

“Cane wanted me to take him around Navassa so that’s what I’m gonna do. We’re going to Green Lotus for lunch and Blue Lemonade for dessert. And I also promised to take him to the comic book store.”

“Are you just taking him to Blue Lemonade because he’s Italian?” Delaney pondered.

“Not exactly…I just like their Italian ice and gelato.”

“Right…well I think you’re trying to see if he can speak Italian,” Sofia added.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind learning Italian if he does know.”

“Oh my gosh. Lol,” Delaney giggled.

Stacie was wasted by the time that we finished our meals. She was so wasted that Delaney had to keep her head from smacking down on the table. But Delaney was also preoccupied with our waiter. After he gave us our receipts, Delaney smacked down a $50 bill as a tip for him along with her credit card to pay for her meal. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Troy came back to pick up the receipts and payment and noticed the tip from Delaney. He smiled and winked at her again before pulling a business card from his apron and handing it to her. Once he came back with our cards, he told Delaney that he could wait to talk with her again and then left. Delaney was on cloud 9 since this had been the first time a guy gave her attention since she broke off her engagement a couple of months prior.

We ended up leaving the restaurant at 9 and Delaney had to drive Stacie’s car and bring her back home while Shaye went back home in her own car and I rode back with Sofia and Caroline. Once I got back in the backseat, I text Canaan to let him know that I was on my way back.

**Me: Hey, Cane. I’m on my way back home.**

**Canaan: Really? It’s only 9:15. I thought ya’ll would have been out longer. I just got out of the shower.**

**Me: Well, we were thinking about clubbing until Stacie got wasted.**

**Canaan: She had too much Pinot Noir?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Canaan: I’ll make sure to watch how much she drinks at my party.**

**Me: Thank you for trying but you won’t be able to get in the way of her wine. She’s also drinking like that because she got into an argument with her daughter.**

**Canaan: Oh, I see. Well, you can tell me more about it when you get in. Call me on video chat. I’m naked, wrapped up all snug in bed, waiting for you to see…*wink wink***

**Me: You’re such a tease.**

**Canaan: You love it. See you later, pumpkin.**

_Pumpkin? That was a new one._

I just rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket before I noticed that Sofia just pulled into her parking spot. After I got out, I told them goodnight and we went our separate ways. But then I devised a way to get back at him for being a little tease. I mean he did want to see my tits as much as I wanted to see his dick, so I decided to put on my new lingerie before I called him on video chat. Usually, I only wore lingerie for Thorne, but since Canaan already saw my pink set might as well show him my blue set. Yep, I was gonna show him.

I quickly opened my apartment door and rushed to my room to throw off my accessories and dress and hopped into the shower with my shower cap and satin cap on. Once I got out, I put my blue lingerie on, took my caps off, and sat down on my bed before fishing my phone out of my purse and dialing his number.

My phone screen started popping and twitching under I made out his form lying in bed like he said. It looked like he was trying to balance his phone on his nightstand or something and his bright blue eyes shone through the spotlight he had on him in his dim lit room. He backed up from the camera a bit and smiled at me. I also noticed that his dark hair was slightly damp and pushed back on his head.

“Hi, Cane,” I said trying to hide the fact that I really liked what I was seeing.

“Hey, Salem. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“I’m not…sorry…it’s just…your eyes…they’re so beautiful.”

“I think you’ve told me that before but thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I giggled. “Do you always sleep commando?”

“Oh, no. I don’t. I’m wearing boxers, I just wanted to get you riled up. Guess it worked.”

“No it didn’t.”

“I think it did. You have a big smile on your face.”

“No I don’t. Ugh. Stop being so handsome and adorable.”

“I don’t think I can, pumpkin.”

“Since when do you call me pumpkin?”

“Since today. I made my mom’s famous pumpkin pie after I left from your place and it was so sweet and good that it reminded me of you and so I thought, that would make a great pet name for my Salem.”

“Oh my gosh. That’s so corny but I kinda like it. Wait, Sandra has a famous pumpkin pie?”

“Yeah, she makes it every year for Thanksgiving. But I stole her receipt so I can make it whenever I want. I have a couple of slices left if you want me to bring you a slice to try.”

“Sure, I would love that. Also, why is your torso and chest so shiny?”

“I told you I just got out of the shower, Salem. That’s why my hair is still kinda wet.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, pumpkin. You’ll see how handsome all of me is soon enough…but patience, young grasshopper.”

“Right,” I remarked before rolling my eyes. “And eventually you’ll see how beautiful all of me is.”

“Oh, I’m already imagining, pumpkin.”

“I bet. I wish I was cuddling next to you.”

“Well, whenever you’re ready to stay over, you’re free to do so.”

“Right, I forgot. Okay.”

“So how was Girls’ Night Out?”

“It was great. We were just catching up all night. Shaye was mad at me for not telling her about my promotion, but I did give her and Sofia and Caroline their invites. Also Delaney has a new love interest.”

“A new love interest?”

“Yeah, he’s a waiter at Justinian’s. His name is Troy.”

“No, I meant why is he the new love interest?’

“Oh, because Delaney was engaged a while ago but she broke it off after she caught him cheating.”

“Well that’s awkward. Good for Delaney though.”

“Yeah. And I saw the picture you posted with you and your three prized students.”

“Oh, you did? Did I look alright in that picture?”

_He’s always fishing for compliments._

“Yes, of course you did. You are a handsome Adonis, after all.”

“Damn right. Salem, you always know what to say.”

“Because I like seeing you happy,” I insisted before I noticed his face getting red and a big smile appearing on his face.

“I’m so glad I moved to Navassa. I’m glad I met you,” he softly said before cuddling his pillow.

“I’m glad I met you too, Cane.”

“Well, we should probably go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. See you in the am, Salem.”

“See you tomorrow, Cane,” I said before blowing him kisses. He just giggled a bit before hanging up.  
  


_Ugh. How could an almost 36 year old man be so adorable?_


	8. fangirling on a friday

I woke up at 10 on the dot and realized that I only had an hour to get ready before Cane was gonna head over to my place. I jumped out of bed and threw on my old gray Harley Quinn shirt my mom bought me and some capris before I threw my afro into two puffs. I washed my face afterwards and put a dab of coconut oil on my face before I dialed Thorne’s number so I could talk to him right quick. 

When he answered the video chat, I noticed that I could only see his top half and he had a dark blue button up shirt on that was slightly unbuttoned and his hair was teased and spiked per usual. He was in his kitchen and he had a towel resting on his shoulder. 

“Hello, angel. Good morning,” he chirped with a huge smile on his face. 

“Good morning, Thorne. You look so handsome,” I giggled. 

“Well, I see you’re in a good mood…it’s nice to get a compliment from such a cute woman.” 

I just kept giggling. 

“So what do you think?” He asked before he unbuttoned his shirt all of the way and threw it off. “I’m starting to see some progress.” 

“Wow, it looks even better through chat. You look amazing!”

“Well, thank you, sunshine. I’m gonna send you a video of my workout routine for you later.”

_Okay, Cane._

“I can’t wait to see it. What are you making?”

“Eggs Benedict and Cranberry Scones, your favorite.”

“You’re making me so hungry. I miss your cooking.”

“I guess I’m just gonna have to cook for you when I visit.”

“You’re gonna visit soon?”

“That’s a surprise, my dear Salem. But I am finalizing a planned trip to visit you and meet you new coworker and friend.” 

“Yay! I can’t wait to see you again.”

“The feeling is mutual, sunshine. I miss holding you and kissing you and making sweet love to you.” 

I smiled so big when he said that but then my phone vibrated and a text notification popped up.  ****

**Canaan: I’m running a little late. I woke up later than planned and I did have to get my workout in so I’ll see you at 11:30. Love you. *kissy emoji***

**Me: No worries. See you soon, my handsome stud muffin.**

**Canaan: *smiley emoji*** ****

“Salem…Salem? Is something wrong with the connection?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I’m sorry…I was just thinking about how intimate we used to be.” 

_Nice save, Salem._

"I like to remember that too, angel. But now it’s time for you to tell me about your girls’ night last night.”

“Oh, right. I almost forgot. It was fun. It was nice to just hang out with my girls again. We haven’t had a girls’ night in a long time. We went to a Greek restaurant called Justinian’s and my coworker, Delaney, might start dating the waiter that served us. But we also found out about this woman named Deidre Renaldi…”

“Renaldi?! I haven’t heard that name in ages.”

“You’re familiar with the family?”

“Familiar? Yeah, I’m very familiar with the family. The Renaldi Law Firm has legal control of all of the major entertainment companies in LA. They’re a very powerful and strange family. I wouldn’t get involved with them. I guess Deidre is a younger member of the family…”

“She’s the daughter of Niccolo Renaldi…”

“Really? I didn’t know he had children. How did you find out about them? They only really have power in the West Coast.” 

“My friend Sofia knew who Niccolo was.”

“Well he was involved in some high profile cases…”

“Oh, that makes sense. Well, Deidre lives in Navassa now.” 

“Niccolo must want to extend his legal firm to the east. So Navassa is just their starting point. Oh no.”

“Well, they do film a lot of movies and shows out here so it is a good place to start.”

“I guess so. Just be careful, Salem. I don’t want you to get caught up in that family.” 

“Thanks for the warning, Thorne. I’ll be careful.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna go ahead and eat my breakfast. Don’t hesitate to text or call me if you feel anxious or in distress. Love you, angel.”

“Love you too, Thorne. Bye.” I greeted before he hung up. 

_Good thing I brought up Deidre. I had no idea that Thorne knew about them. I would have never guessed that they had all of that power over Hollywood. I wonder what Cane could tell me about Deidre and her family…that is if he would even tell me._

Next thing I knew, I heard a knock on my door that was obviously Canaan. When I opened the door, I noticed that he was on the phone with his mother and he was wearing a Batman logo black t-shirt and jeans with black Converses and he had his glasses on and his hair styled just the way I liked it. 

“Yes, ma. I just got to Salem’s apartment. She’s right here if you want to see her.” 

“Of course I want to see her, Canaan. Hand her the phone.” 

“Fine,” he huffed before he did so. I just smiled when I noticed Sandra sitting down on her sofa with a silver tabby cat sitting in her lap. 

“Hey, Sandra!”

“Good morning, Salem! Oh, I see you and Canaan had your outfits planned out.” 

“Not really. We just think alike I guess.” 

“Aww, how cute. Thank you, Salem.” 

“For what?”

“Helping my little man be confident in his glasses again.” 

“Oh,” I started before I noticed he looked embarrassed and his face got red. “It was no problem. He looks really cute in them.”

“That’s what I always told him but he would never listen to me.”

“That’s because you’re my mother, you’re supposed to say that.” 

“Sorry about him. He’s insecure even though he is a handsome young man.”

“It’s fine, Sandra. I’m trying to convince him that too.” 

He just smirked at me. 

“You two are so cute together. It reminds me of when Alfred and I first got together.”

“Eww, ma, I don’t think Salem wants to hear that.”

“Cane, it’s fine. Thanks. You have a really cute cat. Makes me miss my neighbor’s cat back in Edenville.”

“Oh, this is Twinkle. Canaan got her for my birthday last year.” 

“Aww! How sweet!” 

“I know,” he said with a smug smile. 

“Yes, he’s a thoughtful young man.” 

_Does he make her say young all of the time? Last time I checked, 35 is still young. Oh, Canaan._

“She knows, ma,” he said before he snatched my phone from me. “Now we have a date today.”

“Oh, right. Sorry to impose. I’ll talk to you later. Love you, Canaan.”

“Love you too, ma. Bye,” he said before hanging up. Then he looked at me and asked in a deeper voice, 

“How you doing today, pretty lady?”

“Is that your Batman impression?” I giggled. 

“Yeah. What? Is it bad?” He asked in his normal voice. 

“No, no. It’s good. You don’t have to talk like that all day though just because you’re wearing that really cool shirt.” 

“Well, thank you. Ma bought it for me for my 30th. Still fits because you know…I work out.”

“I’m aware,” I giggled before I leaned in and kissed him. “And I’m good, even better now that my stud muffin is here. Thanks for asking.” 

“I’m doing well too, pumpkin,” he teased in the impression again. I giggled before he pulled me back into his grasp and snaked his arms around me. I smirked at him before he started kissing me again. 

“So what’s on the agenda today?” 

“Oh, well do you want lunch first or do you want to go to the comic book store?” 

“Lunch first. I’m hungry. I didn’t have time to eat breakfast.” 

“Same. Let’s go to Green Lotus then.” 

“Sure thing, angel sunshine,” he said with a finger bang and wink. 

_Why does he sound like Thorne with that pet name?_

“Angel Sunshine? That’s a new one. Where did you get that pet name?”

“Oh, well when you told me that Thorne can sing, I looked him up on Spotify and I noticed that he just put out a new album. It’s called Angel Sunshine and it’s really good. You should check it out. Also the last song, “My Sunshine” kinda reminds me of you. 

_Thorne put out a new album entitled my two pet names he gave me and didn’t tell me?!_

“What makes you say that?”

“You should hear the lyrics. It sounds like you to a T. It’s strange really but I have a new song to add to my playlist.” 

_Oh shit. “My Sunshine” was written for me._

“Your playlist?”

“Yeah, my love making playlist. I mean I want some atmospheric music for when we do make love.” 

_Oh no, we are not gonna have sex with Thorne singing in the background. I mean I know Cane doesn’t know that Thorne and I had sex all of the time but still. Oh, now I miss when he would sing to me while we cuddled some nights._

“I want to see this playlist before we make love for the first time.”

“Alright,” he shrugged. “So are you ready to go? I’m hungry.” 

“I know,” I moaned before I picked up my purse and keys. We left out and I locked the door behind us before Cane reached out to hold my hand as we walked to the parking lot. When we got to Stanley Jr, I beeped it unlocked with my key fob. Suddenly, Cane just let go of my hand and went over to the drivers side to help me in. I smiled at him before he kissed my cheek and went over to the passenger side. 

“So this is what a Camry looks like on the inside…nice.” 

“Thanks. It’s a 2016 Camry SE.” 

“Nice. I used to have an Avalon.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. But then I was given my Spectra so I sold it.” 

“Oh, my dad loves Avalons.” 

“Smart man. They’re really nice cars.” 

“Yeah,” I agreed before I pulled up my Spotify account and started playing my favorite playlist via Bluetooth on my car’s audio system. The first song that started playing was an old song my dad and I used to sing in the car on my way to my grandmother’s house in Louisiana. 

“Whoa, is that an ANDA song?!” He excitedly asked. 

“Yeah, it is. My dad is a huge fan. We used to sing this on the way to my grandmother’s house,” I explained before I pulled out of my parking spot. 

“This is my favorite song. Small world.” 

“Wow, I really do have a boyfriend with good taste.” 

He just smirked at me. 

“Can I see your phone?”

“Why?” I giggled. 

“Because I want to pull up Thorne’s album so we can listen to it while we ride to Green Lotus.” 

“Sure. My phone is still unlocked.” 

“Cool,” he said before he picked up my phone. “Looks like you got a text from Thorne. You might want to read that later. Okay…where’s the search button…oh, found it…” 

Before I knew it, “My Sunshine” started playing. I felt so weird listening to my song that Thorne wrote for me in the same car that my current boyfriend was in and then it was worse because he started swaying his hips to the song and softly singing along to it. I still wondered why he never told me…maybe it was a surprise and now it was ruined. I guess I have to wait until the next time we talk. 

“You really like this song,” I started. 

“Yeah, it’s a good song. I need to learn the lyrics though because I want to be able to sing it to you.” 

_Oh joy._

“That’s so sweet.” 

“I know,” he moaned before winking at me. “So are we just driving around town or are we gonna walk everywhere?” 

“We’re gonna walk downtown because that’s where the comic book shop and Blue Lemonade are.” 

“What’s Blue Lemonade?”

“It’s an Italian gelato shop. They also have really good Shaved Ice.”

“Oh…cool. I love gelato.” 

“I figured. I love it too.”

“Did you just infer that because I’m half Italian?”

“No….maybe…”

“You’re something else, Salem. You’re lucky you’re as cute as I am handsome.” 

“I know,” I chirped with a big smile on my face. But my smile slowly faded when the song changed and started the next…and the next song was “Angel Afar”. 

“You know, I was thinking about this song and I wonder if Thorne misses an ex of his…”

_You have no idea, Cane._

“I guess so.” 

“He never married, did he?”

“No, he never did.” 

“Hmmm…” 

“Speaking of gelato, I have a question.”

“Do you want to know if I can speak Italian?”

“Maybe…” 

“ ** _Yes, I can speak Italian, bella_** ,” he said in fluently in Italian. 

“Oh my gosh. I don’t know what you just said but it sounded beautiful.” 

He giggled. “I just said that I can speak Italian, bella.

“Oh, right,” I chirped with another big smile. 

“I can teach you if you want. My mother’s family likes if outsiders that join our family knows the language. It’s the De Luca way.” 

“I would like that a lot. I’m still trying to learn Korean but I can put that to the side for now.” 

“I forgot you like KPop. What was that group on that poster again?”

“NCT 127. They’re amazing. The one in the center, Doyoung, is my bias.”

“Bias? What’s a bias?” 

“Oh, you have much to learn. A bias is your favorite member of a Kpop group.”

“I think I understand,” he giggled. “I do have much to learn from you, pumpkin.” 

“Well, I don’t mind teaching you a thing or two about that. The other poster is the group Monsta X. It was taken before Wonho was kicked out of the group but now he has a pretty good solo career. I still haven’t listened to his whole first album yet…”

“Was he your bias?”

“No, no. My bias is Minhyuk. He’s another sensitive boyfriend type like Doyoung.”

“You like the sensitive boyfriend type?” He inquired before facing me with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh my gosh,” I giggled. 

“Because I can be more sensitive for you. I’ll be whatever you want, pumpkin.”

_Is he for real?_

“Cane, you’re perfect the way you are. I don’t want you to change…but I do want you to be yourself. I like you with your glasses and I like how much you’ve cared about me since day one.” 

“Well, I can be myself for you, bella,” he insisted before he winked at me. 

I just giggled. 

“Looks like we’re here,” he observed as we approached the sign. I turned into their back parking lot and parked in the back. Cane got out of the car first and let me out again before taking my hand. 

When we walked in, there was soft mandolin music playing over the speakers and a couple of people sitting on the benches waiting for a table. _Green Lotus was always packed for lunchtime especially on a Friday._ But when the young lady at the podium saw us, her eyes lit up and a big smile appeared on her face. 

“Are you Canaan Brooks?!” She excited asked. 

“Why…yes I am,” he said in a more pompous voice after he took his glasses off in a slight seductive manor. “You’re a fan?”

“Oh, yes I am. I’m Phailin. My sister, Samorn and I are huge fans of your work. What are you doing in Navassa?”

“I just moved here. I’m the new Gallery Director at Navassa Cultural Arts Center.”

“Oh my goodness! Welcome to Navassa. Do you mind if I get my sister?

“No, not at all. You want a picture?”

“Yes, yes we would like that,” she chirped before she went to the back and started speaking in Thai to get her sister’s attention. Ten seconds later, she came out with her sister and Samorn looked just as excited. When they got closer, she ran and hugged Cane before he calmed her down. 

“Sorry about her. She has a huge crush on you.”

“Oh, I see. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Samorn.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Canaan. I can’t believe you’re in our restaurant.” 

“Well believe it. My lovely girlfriend, Salem, recommended the joint to me.”

_Why did he say that in front of fangirls? But then again, we were holding hands…and Phailin wasn’t paying me any mind._

“You’re his girlfriend?” Samorn asked. 

“Yes, I am.”

“You’re so lucky!” She chirped.

_Wow, she’s actually being nice to me?_

“Thank you for recommending this spot to him, Salem,” Phailin added. 

“No problem. Do you want me to take the picture for you guys?”

“Yes, please,” Phailin chirped. “Here’s both of our iPhones.” 

“Okay,” I said once she handed them to me. They posed on both sides of him against the mural on the right wall adjacent to the front doors. He put his arms around both of them and had a huge smile on his face. 

_His glasses were sitting on top of my head since he wanted to take the pictures without them on._

After I was done, he hugged both of them and Samorn went to the back again after I gave her the phone back. Phailin gathered some menus and told her to follow us but one of the patrons got mad and stood up and stopped us before we could go to our table. 

“Excuse me, miss. We’ve been waiting here for 45 minutes. Why do they get a table before us?”

“They have a reservation,” she coldly said before we walked behind her to our table. When we got to the table, which was in the heart of the restaurant, she put our menus down in front of us and said, 

“Sorry about that rude patron. I hope everything else will be to your liking. My brother, Sunan, will be out to serve you today, Canaan and Salem.”

“Thank you, Phailin,” we both said. 

“I’ll take my glasses back now,” Cane said as soon as she left. I took them off of my head and handed them to him before he put them back on and started looking at the menu. 

“So I guess I have to get used to you being hounded by fangirls, huh?”

“Oh, Salem, it’s just fan service.”

“I know, Cane. And I like how nice you are to your fans, but this seems like a lot.”

“I’ve gotten used to it, pumpkin. But you’re the only woman in my life, honest, because I know that you love me for me.” 

“Yeah,” I moaned. 

“Wait, why am I looking at this menu? You already recommended the red curry.” 

“Yeah. Let’s get the big order to share.”

“Sounds good to me, beautiful.” 

I giggled. 

“So what was it like being a teacher?”

“You really want to know?” 

“Yeah, I do. I became interested after I saw that picture from yesterday.”

“Alright, well then I’ll tell you. It was nice and rewarding. My prized students were the best. They had their moments, but they were great kids. I always looked forward to leaving my studio and heading over to the forum to teach them. They really were very talented. You know Steffie goes to UCLA now and she’s doing great. She still keeps in touch and I’m still good friends with her father so there’s that. Kaitlyn goes to NYU now and Findley goes to Rhode Island School of Design. I haven’t talked to those two in a while but we’re still friends on InstaSnap so I see what they’ve been up to and they look like they’re having a great time. I miss them but I know they’re doing great,” he explained before trying to wipe away a tear. 

“Wow, that’s amazing. My mom always tells me that I should be a teacher…but I think I’m too timid for that. But it sounds like you really made a difference in their lives.”

“I hope I did,” he added before his phone started ringing. 

_Now who could that be? I hope it’s not Veronica._

“Ugh,” he huffed before he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “What does she want?”

“What does who want?”

“Veronica. She wants to video chat with me for some reason. Shouldn’t she be teaching my new students?”

_Of course it’s Veronica._

“Do you mind?”

“No, no. Go ahead,” I insisted. 

“What do you want, Veronica?”

“Well, hello to you too, Canaan. Was I interrupting you and your new plaything?”

“Her name is Salem, she’s my girlfriend, and we’re on a date.” 

_I know that bitch did not call me his plaything…_

“Well, put that on hold for a minute. I need you to talk to your demon spawns you call new students. They’ve been giving me nothing but trouble since I told them about why you really moved.” 

“I thought you said that you had everything under control…”

“I did but Ramona kept asking me why you left me with them…you know they don’t like me.”

“Gee, I wonder why…”

“Whatever, Canaan. Ramona and Grayson want to talk to you.”

“Wait, we need to talk about you…”

“Hello, Mr. Brooks,” another voice said in a mean tone. Then I heard a gum smacking sound. 

“Hello Ramona. Why are you smacking your gum so loud?”

“Because I know you don’t like it and I’m angry with you so I’m gonna keep smacking it and Ms. Veronica told me that I can keep doing it to annoy you.” 

“Of course. What did Ms. Veronica tell you?”

“She told us that you left us for a woman you met online. And Nadia is convinced that it’s in your character to do something like that since you’re a sad loveless loser and impulsive as all hell.” 

_Wow, Ramona is a piece of work. Veronica really is rubbing off on her._

“Ramona, you’re gonna show me some respect. I’m not a sad loveless loser, first of all. Secondly, Veronica is just as childish and impulsive as I am.”

“Whatever. I don’t show respect to adults that abandon their responsibilities just to chase tail so they can lose their virginity.” 

“Ramona Cruz Perez, you’re out of line.” 

“Whatever, Canaan. Where is this woman anyway? I want to see her.” 

“And I want to see her too,” a male voice said. 

“Fine, I’ll show her to you guys. Wait, where are Nadia and Nadir?”

“We’re right here,” Nadir said. 

“We were organizing the books,” Nadia said. “Well, I was. Nadir was just running his mouth about a new comic he bought that I don’t care about.” 

“Alright, well since you are all here, I want you guys to meet Salem.”

_Well, I don’t want to meet these rude kids. But I’ll do it for Cane. Ugh._

When he handed me his phone, I noticed that Ramona had a short pixie cut that was dyed turquoise and her eyebrows were dyed the same. She had big dark brown eyes and bright red lipstick on and was still smacking her gum. Grayson’s eyes were red from all the crying he was probably doing and he was fair skinned with thick shoulder length brunette hair and grey-green eyes. Nadia was slightly curvy and average height with kinky curly 4b hair and bright brown eyes with dark caramel colored skin and Nadir shared the same skin and eye color but was slightly chubby with Lil’ Yachty style black braids. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re black?!” Nadia exclaimed. 

“I’m actually not surprised by that,” Ramona remarked. 

“Yeah, I’m Creole and Native American. My name is Salem-Rose Berkeley. Nice to meet you guys.” 

“Hey, Salem. That’s a cool name I guess. I’m Ramona Cruz Perez, this is Grayson Presley, Nadia Johnson, and Nadir Johnson.” 

“Hello,” Grayson waved. “You’re really pretty, ma’am.”

“Oh, thanks.” 

“You look offly young,” Nadir observed. 

“I’m 25, almost 26.” 

“Wow, you like them young, Mr. Brooks?” 

“Shut it, Ramona,” Cane huffed. 

“Do you guys always give him a hard time?” 

“Yeah, it’s fun. But we’re not friends, Salem. We’re still upset that you took our teacher from us and left us with Ms. Veronica.”

“So you’re the leader of the pack?” 

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” She remarked before smacking her gum again. 

“Just curious. Look, I’ll tell you what…I won’t hog your beloved teacher anymore…I think he should start video chatting for a little while to help Ms. Veronica with teaching you guys. He’s just starting to get adjusted to his new job and I’m showing him the ropes but we can make time for you guys.”

“I would very much like that,” Veronica piped up. 

“Yeah, I miss Mr. Brooks. I’ve been crying since Ms. Veronica told us about why he left.” 

“Oh, it’s okay, Grayson. Canaan and I met at the art show he put on last Thursday. We didn’t know each other before that. But I think you guys are good kids, so I really want him to still keep in contact with you.” 

“Hmm, well maybe you aren’t so bad, Salem…”

“I’m glad I’m starting to weight you down, Ramona. What do you say, Cane? Do you mind video chatting with them every day?

“No, I don’t mind,” he assured. “I kinda missed them.”

“He missed us!” Grayson cheered. 

“I can’t believe you admitted that,” Nadir chirped. 

“Well, I just have a one question, Ms. Salem,” Nadia asked. 

“Ask away.” 

“Do you two work together?”

“Yeah, we do. He’s my boss now.”

“Oh, an office romance? Interesting. So what do you do?”

“I’m his graphic designer, Ramona.”

“So you’re an artist too?” Nadir asked. 

“Yeah, I make digital abstract art on Photoshop.”

“Photoshop? I want to learn how to use Photoshop,” Nadia chirped. 

“Could you teach us how to use Photoshop, Salem?” Ramona asked. 

“Sure, I don’t mind doing that.” 

“Awesome. Well, it was nice to meet you, Salem.”

“Nice to meet you guys too,” I said before I handed Cane his phone back. 

“See, Salem is great and you guys were crying and being mean to her for no reason.” 

“I’m still on the fence, but she might grow on me. But you better video chat us everyday like Salem promised that you would.”

“I’ll keep my promise, Ramona.”

“Alright, well I’m done grilling you now. Ms. Veronica, I’m done.”

“Okay, Ramona. Hmm, I thought she was gonna give you a harder time.”

“Whatever, Veronica. What are you even doing? Are you teaching them or not? I gave you a bunch of books to read through.” 

“I’m not a nerd like you, Canaan. I’m not reading Art and Color Theory books. But tell your plaything I said thank you for volunteering your time to help me teach these brats. 

“Her name is Salem! Whatever, goodbye Veronica.” 

“Bye, baby bro.”

“I’m not your brother.” He huffed before he hung up on her. 

“Wow, those kids are animals.”

“Yeah, that’s why I left her with them.”

“Wow, that’s such a dick move,” I giggled. 

“Sorry about Veronica and Ramona…”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I know how to roll with the punches.” 

“No, it’s not okay. Ramona has become more venomous around Veronica I noticed. I mean she was always rough around the edges but this is ridiculous. I don’t want you to accept Veronica calling you my plaything either.”

“I don’t care about what Veronica thinks about me. I know you love me and respect me and that’s all that matters to me. I can’t wait to teach them Photoshop. Maybe I’ll get on their good side.” 

“Ramona is gonna be the hardest to crack. I think Grayson, Nadia, and Nadir are already starting to like you.” 

“I love how Nadia was surprised that I’m black?”

“I am too, honestly. But then again, I don’t really mention my love life in front of them.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I’ve always liked curvy black women.” 

_Wow, well that’s new._

“Oh, well okay,” I cooed. 

“Hello, welcome to Green Lotus, I’m Sunan, I’ll be your server today. Could I start you off with something to drink or would you like to me to fill your glasses with water?”

“Water would be fine,” I answered. 

“Yeah, water works for me too.” 

“Alright. Do you need more time to look over your menus or…”

“No, we would just like the family size order of Red Curry and Jasmine Rice. Oh and for our appetizer, we would like the wonton chips and sweet chili sauce.” 

“Alright. I’ll be right back with your appetizer.” 

“But seriously, are you sure you want to teach them Photoshop? I’m not saying that they’re unteachable, but they can be difficult to teach sometimes. I mean you see how Veronica is and it’s only been a week.” 

“Yeah, but she’s a demon spawn.”

“Wow, I really am starting to rub off on you,” he remarked before taking a sip of water. 

“Well, let me get a better profile of them. How old are they and what’s their personalities?”

“They’re all 14. Ramona is a stubborn, hard headed, smart mouth. Grayson is a bit slow and very sensitive. Nadia is a control freak and OCD about cleanliness and organization and Nadir is very lazy but he has a great taste in comic books. I should have asked him what series he was reading when Nadia brought it up.”

“Are Nadia and Nadir…”

“Twins? Yeah.” 

_Duh, Salem. He did say they were all 14._

“Oh, well I was all of those personality traits at one point or another in my life. I was a weird kid and teenager. But anyway, I think I can handle it. Besides, my mom says I’m good with kids.”

“Do you think you’re good with kids? I mean she is a mom…it’s kind of a mom thing to say certain things to boost your self esteem and such.”

“I’m alright at it. I did help Thorne out with his theater classes and those kids seemed to like me.” 

“Well, alright. I just wanted to warn you before you get in too deep.” 

“Thanks for the warning but I’ll be okay. Promise.”

“Well, I’m scared of you, Ms. Berkeley,” he teased in a joking voice. 

I just rolled my eyes. 

“Here’s your appetizer,” Sunan announced before placing it in the middle of the table. He also put two plates in front of us. 

“So these are wonton chips?” Cane curiously asked before he picked one up. 

“Yeah, they’re really good with and without sweet chili sauce.” 

“Well, l’ll be the judge of that,” he remarked in another silly voice before he ate the plain chip. “Mmmm, these are good.” 

“Told you,” I teased before I took a chip and dipped it. “Try it with dip now.”

“Okay,” he chirped before he did so. “Mmmm, it’s even better.” 

I giggled. 

“Glad you like it.” 

“Actually, I love it. I can’t wait to try the red curry.”

“You’re gonna be very impressed.” 

“I hope so,” he remarked before my phone started vibrating in the back pocket of my purse. 

“Is your mom calling?”

“No, I texted her earlier…oh, it’s from Alex.”

“Who’s Alex?” He asked before taking another chip. 

“He’s my old high school friend that DJs now that I was telling you about. He totally wants to DJ for you. He’s actually a fan of your abstract work…I love how all of my friends knew about you prior and I didn’t…”

“That is weird. How much would he like me to pay him?”

“$350.” 

“That’s not bad. But he’s a friend of yours, so I’ll pay him $650.” 

“Cane, you don’t have to do all of that.”

“No, it’s fine. He’s giving me a service and he’s a friend of yours so I’ll pay him accordingly. I trust your judgment. I’ve liked all of your friends so far.” 

“You’ll like Alex too. He’s goofy and silly like you. He used to have a fuck boy haircut but now he has a shaved head for some reason. He also dresses like Justin Bieber which is weird. Oh and now he’s dating the girl that he claimed he was just friends with. Funny how that changed after college.” 

“That’s an interesting description. Do you have a picture of him?”

“Yeah,” I assured before I pulled up an old picture of us back in high school. I handed him my phone and he just had a straight face when he looked at it. “He’s very tall and skinny.”

“Yep, that’s my Alex. I haven’t seen him in years. I can’t wait to see him again.” 

“Do you have a new picture?”

“Yeah, I do,” I assured before I took my phone back and went to his InstaSnap page. I picked his most recent picture and gave him the phone back. 

“Yeah, he really does dress like Justin Bieber. Weird.” 

“I know right?” I added once he gave me my phone back. “Oh, he just texted me again.” 

**Alex: Did you tell him my rate yet?** ****

**Me: Yeah, I did. He’s willing to pay you $650 since you’re my friend.** ****

**Alex: How do you know Canaan anyway?** ****

**Me: Have you been on his InstaSnap recently?** ****

**Alex: Not since last week. Why?** ****

**Me: I’m his girlfriend now. We met at my job.** ****

**Alex: No way! My old friend is dating the Canaan Brooks?!** ****

**Me: Yes, way. Thank you so much for doing this for him.** ****

**Alex: No problem. I wouldn’t miss a party that Canaan threw. Also do you mind if Marie comes with me? She’s been helping me a lot with my gigs and stuff and it’s helping her get used to her new prosthetics.** ****

**Me: No, I don’t mind. I really want to meet her. She seems like a sweet girl.** ****

**Alex: Marie is awesome. Thanks Salem. Can’t wait to see you again.** ****

**Me: No problem. See you tomorrow. Try to get to The Fifth Plaza by 5 to set up. I’ll let you in.** ****

**Alex: Thanks!** ****

“So what did he say?” Cane asked. 

“He was just asking if he could bring his girlfriend. She helps him with his equipment and stuff. Apparently she just got new prosthetics.”

“She’s an amputee?”

“Yeah, she was sick as a teenager and lost her right leg. She’s from Quebec. I think Alex told me that her family is Haitian. Her name is Marie (mare-ree) Laine (la-ahn).”

“Oh okay. Well the more the merrier. Looks like I’m gonna be meeting more of your friends.” 

“I never met Marie before. But she seems nice.” 

“Can’t wait to meet them,” he said before Sunan came back with our curry and some freshly cleaned plates. 

“I see you enjoyed our wonton chips.”

“They were delicious.”

“Happy to hear it, Canaan. We also hope that you enjoy our red curry. Would you like me to refill your water?”

“Yes, please,” we both said before he refilled our glasses. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem. Enjoy.” 

“Alright, I want you to take the first bite,” I said. 

“Well, I will. Here I go,” he said before he took his fork out of the napkin and scooped up some of the rice and curry. After it was placed nicely on his clean plate, he took a bite. His reaction was so weird and dramatic…even for a former child actor. Once he chewed, he sounded like he just had a foodgasm and leaned back in his seat like it was the best thing he ever tasted. 

“Do you always have foodgasms?” I teasingly asked before I took some rice and curry and put it on my plate. 

“Only when the food is really good and this is really good curry.” 

“Told you. Now you need to eat your words, spit them out, and eat them again.”

He just looked at me with a confused look on his face before he went back to the curry on his plate. I just laughed and started eating before I remembered that Cane had mentioned that Thorne had texted me. I picked up my phone again and went to my messages and scrolled to his name. When I clicked him name, a video popped up and the thumbnail was him shirtless. 

_Must be his workout video he promised me. I’ll save that for later._

I just texted him back that I was with Shaye and that I would look at it later. He texted me back with a heart emoji, a smile emoji, and a kissy emoji. 

“This is so good!” Cane cooed. 

“Hello, Canaan…Salem…is everything to your liking?” A tall and big boned man asked us. He was in chef garb and looked a lot like Sunan just older. I assumed that he was probably Phailin, Samron, and Sunan’s father…but I had never seen him before when I did come with my family. 

“This red curry is so good, sir.”

“Glad to hear that from you, Canaan. My daughters are so excited that you decided to eat here.” 

“Well, it was an honor to try your delicious curry,” he said before they shook hands. “And Salem was the one that recommended it to me.” 

“Well, there’s no surprise there. The Berkeleys are my best customers, especially William. But I don’t think we’ve ever formally met. I’m the head chef, Klahan.” 

“Nice to meet you. Yeah, my father just loves Thai and Chinese food.”

“I’m aware. He always orders our Thai style shrimp fried rice…level 4 spice.”

“Yep, that’s my dear old dad.” 

“So I’m sure that you’re also enjoying your food, right?”

“I always get the red curry. It’s good like always.”

“Great. Well, I’ll leave you two to your meal.” 

“Thanks.”

“I don’t think I can eat another bite,” Cane whined before he put his fork down dramatically. 

“It was just too good, huh?”

“Yeah, it was. Thanks again for the recommendation.” 

“You’re welcome,” I cooed. 

Next thing I knew, Phailin and Samron came back by us and they were both giddy and giggling before Cane quipped, 

“Well, I see my sweet fangirls are back for more,” he cooed in a more suave voice. 

They just giggled louder before Phailin asked, 

“Samron and I were talking and we were wondering if you and Salem would be interested in doing some commissioned abstract work for us?” 

“Wait, you want me to help?”

“Yeah, Samron found your ArtSplash page.” 

“Canaan linked it on his InstaSnap page bio.”

“Oh, did he?” I asked before I looked at him with a smirk. He just smiled at me before I went back to looking at the sisters. 

“Yeah, I really like your work too. Would you two be interested?” Samron asked. 

“Sure, we would love to.”

_I love how he always speaks for me. But he was just being a good, supportive boyfriend so I decided to let it go. He was such a teacher too. I love him for that though._

“Awesome! We have some ideas…but we have to talk about it with our father.” 

“No problem. Here’s my business card,” he assured before he pulled out one from his wallet. You can call, text, email, or DM me the details and I’ll tell you my rates. Salem and I still have to talk about her commission information, but I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Thank you so much! Did you enjoy your meal?” Phailin asked. 

“Yes, the red curry is always good.”

“Awesome!”

“Yeah, it was really good. Compliments to the chef. This might be even better than my mother’s cooking.”

_He’s so dramatic. Lol._

“Well, that’s a high compliment. Thank you,” Samron answered. 

“You’re welcome.” 


End file.
